Oh Sister Where Art Thou?
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: When a young woman apears to Sanzo's party, claiming to be Sanzo's sister. She seems to have a hidden past. What will be revealed as she begins to grow closer to her brother? Not to mention the growing relationship between her and Hakkai.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there everyone. DragonGirl4 here welcoming you to my first Saiyuki fanfic. I hope you enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews.

Summary: A young woman appears to the Sanzo party claiming to be Sanzo's sister. Who is she really? and why does she have such an interest in Hakkai? Could it be that their pasts are related. And could she be the one to finally put his past behind him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or it's characters. I do however own Ai Takara and would appriciate you asking before you use her ok?

Chapter 1: Sister?!?!

" These guys are a real pain in the ass." Gojyo mumbled as his Jakujou went through the torso of a nearby demon causing it to disintegrate. " I can't argue with that." Hakkai said as he dodged the blade of an oncoming demon. Gojyo smirked as another of the demons charged him. " Don't they ever learn?" He questioned as he struck the demon who let out a loud yell as it disintegrated. He blinked in surprise when a long gold-tipped pole went whizzing by his head to conect solidly with the unseen demon's head.

Goku smirked as he landed next to Gojyo as the demon disappeared. " Watch it, yah nearly took my head off!" Gojyo yelled in Goku's face. " Your welcome asshole, next time I'll aim." Goku retorted in Gojyo's face. " Why you little…" Gojyo began as an all out argument began. Hakkai stood nearby sweet dropping as he held up his hands. " You guys please, we really should go see if Sanzo needs our help." He said trying to break up the fight. He gasped when a large explosion went off behind him causing him to fly forward and land heavily on his stomach.

Goku and Gojyo both ducked as a large explosion rocked the ground. " What the hell?" Goku asked sitting up and holding his head. His eyes grew wide when he noticed Hakkai laying face down a few feet away. " Hakkai, are you alright?" he called running over to his side and rolling him over. Hakkai grunted as he opened his eyes and looked up at Goku's worried face.

" Goku?" He asked blinking to clear his vision. His eyes grew wide as he sat up and looked around worriedly. "Where's Gojyo?" He asked looking at Goku who shrugged. " I don't think yah gotta worry 'bout me." Gojyo stated form nearby leaning on his Jakujou and smiling cockily. Hakkai smiled relieved, but it quickly faded. " Who did this?" Goku asked walking to the edge of a large crater.

Gojyo and Hakkai following close behind him. " Well, who ever did this must be pretty damned strong." Gojyo comented peering over the edge. Hakkai nodded as he kneeled by the hole inspecting the blast marks. " This wasn't made by bombs or explosives." He said quietly looking grimly up at Goku and Gojyo. " What do you mean, Hakkai?" Goku asked nervously. " He means that this was made with some one's powers, dumbass." Gojyo mumbled popping Goku in the back of the head. Goku rubbed his head as he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a small explosion went off next to his foot. " Oww… What was that?" He asked rubbing his foot. He blinked when another went off next to his other foot. " What the hell?" He questioned as another went off this time next to Gojyo. " Ok that's it, who the hell is out there?" Gojyo yelled as he Hakkai, and Goku dodged the explosions. " Oh come now boys, don't you enjoy fire works?" Came a sultry voice from the surrounding trees. " Actually we do. Just not the kind you mean." Hakkai said dodging another blast as he looked for the source.

" Oh well, that's too bad I so hoped you would enjoy the finale." The voice said as it began to laugh. The three companions blinked when the explosions stopped as did the laughter, as the sound of a gunshot was heard. They were surprised when the body of a well endowed female demon fell from a nearby tree. A few seconds later a young woman dropped from the same tree. She smiled as she stood and gave the body a good kick before snapping her fingers, causing a small explosion that caused the body to disintegrate.

The three looked on shocked as the woman turned to look at them. Their eyes grew wide, and their jaws dropped at her appearance. It was clear that she was half demon by her blood red eyes and hair that reached her waist and was pulled into two long pig-tails. She stood around 5'7'' with a modest figure, and her out fit accentuated every bit of it. She wore a tight fitting lavender halter top with see through mesh along her midriff. A black mini skirt accented with red stripes near the bottom, and a pair of tight fitting pants that ended just above her knees and left a gap between her black and purple boots.

" Holy shit, when did Sanzo start cross-dressing?" Gojyo asked the first to recover his voice. Both Goku and Hakkai were still to stuned to speak. Gojyo was right though despite having different colored hair and eyes and being female. She could've passed for Sanzo's twin. At hearing the name ' Sanzo' the woman's eyes widened as she placed a hand to her chest. " Did you say Sanzo? As in Genjyo Sanzo?" She asked hr voice light and hopefull.

Hakkai nodded recovering from his initial shock and took a step towards her. " Yes he is our traveling companion. My name is Cho Hakkai, and this is Sha Gojyo and Son Goku. May I ask why you are looking for him?" He asked quietly giving her a small smile. Not noticing the blush on her checks at hearing his name.

" Well…" She began but was cut off by the cocking of a gun from behind her. " Thanks for the help. I should kill all three of you." Sanzo said pointing his gun at his three companions. Blinking when he noticed the red-headed woman in front of him. He sighed as he lowered his gun and stashed it in his robes. He blinked when he looked back up to find the woman looking at him tears in her eyes and her hands clapped over her mouth.

He blinked when he suddenly found her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. " I finally found you Kouryuu, my brother." She said between sobs as Sanzo's eyes widened at what she said. Nearby the three companions stood jaws once again dropped at what she had just said. " Holy shit, Sanzo has a sister?" Gojyo asked looking at the woman hugging the stunned monk. " It would seem that way." Hakkai said still shocked, looking a Goku who was still to shocked to move.

" Pardon me Miss, but I believe you have the wrong person." Sanzo said irritably as he tried to pry the woman from around his neck. He blinked when she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She didn't have to say it he could see in her eyes what she had just said was true. He was surprised when she pulled out a paper fan and began to hit him on the head. " You asshole, I came all this way just to track you down, and what do I get in return? Your bullshit." She growled as she thumped him again.

" Yep, she defiantly related to Sanzo." Gojyo commented trying to contain his laughter as the woman continued to beat the crap out of the monk.

Well that's it for chapter one. What do you think love it? Hate it? Please tell me. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Preview to Next Episode: Hey, Goku here. You don't want to miss the next episode of Saiyuki. Who is this mysterious woman claming to be Sanzo's sister? And more importantly how can she be half-demon? Find all this out and more in the next episode of Saiyuki: One's Past.

Well until next time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4 


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy there everyone, Dragongirl4 here dropping in with another update. This chapter will explain a lot. Save for there is one thing that I couldn't find. That was the name of the river that Sanzo was put in as a child. If you could please tell me I'd appreciate it, for now though it will simply be known as the river.

Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be typing this now would I. I do own Ai Takara though and would appreciate it if you'd ask before you use her ok?

Chapter 2: One's past

Sanzo sat on the ground arms folded in annoyance as he glared daggers at his supposed fan-welding sister. Who was standing near by arms folded as well. " So you say that you are Sanzo's sister? I'm afraid we're all a little confused, that is if you don't mind explaining." Hakkai said from where he was leaning against a near by tree, Hakuryu resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, really!" Goku stated loudly before Gojyo leaned over and popped him in the back of the head. "Don't be rude! Yah monkey!" he yelled as Goku held his head and whined. "What'd yah do that for?" he cried as he rubbed his head. "Cause your being an ass!" Gojyo yelled, and of course this started another all-out argument.

The sound of a gunshot made both of them fall sigh lint and freeze. Goku hanging by his shirt collar in Gojyo grasp. They both looked to Sanzo who had a pissed look on his face and his gun in the air. "I suggest you both shut up. I am in no mode for you two's bitching." He growled, as Gojyo sat Goku back on the ground.

The woman chuckled as she watched her brother. "All right, now that that's over." She said drawing everyone's attention to her. "My name is Takara, Ai Takara." She said Kneeling down. "My mother, our mother." She said correcting herself. "Died just a little over two years ago. Her dieing words were for me to find my brother, a priest named Genjo Sanzo." She said nodding to Sanzo.

"It took me nearly a year to finally locate you in Chang'an. But by that time you and your marry little band, here had already set out westward. So I've spent the last year tracking your happy asses down." She said folding her arms in front of her and resting them on her knees.

Sanzo stood and walked in front of her. She sighed as she looked up at her brother who towered over her. "That's all fine and dandy. But tell me how did my "mother" know who or where I was? I was found by my master floating down stream in a raging river." He asked in a no nonsense tone. As he looked down at her.

Takara sighed sadly as she looked up at her brother before looking back down. "You see, mother and your father where very poor and in poor health, at the time that they did what they did. They had no other choice. But I don't think that there wasn't a day that went by that mother didn't pray for your safety. She loved you very much Kouryuu." She explained smiling up at Sanzo. Who blinked in shock by what she had said.

"Mother always spoke of the day that the great priest Koumyou Sanzo came to her house asking if she would allow him to keep and train her son. She never knew how he knew the child was hers. But she never questioned it, she saw it as a blessing that you had survived and would grow up. Her one request was that he call you by your name. Kouryuu." She explained as Sanzo sat down heavily on the ground in front of her. His eyes glazed over as he processed this information.

He'd never really had much thought of why his parents had done what they had. He had always figured he was some unwanted child, garbage thrown out at the end of the day. But now learning that he had had parents who had done the only thing they could think of, and that they had wanted him to live. Was all too much for his brain to comprehend at one time.

"Well, while all that's sinking in, why don't I apologize for my odd behavior, back when we first met?" she said smiling at the three slightly stunned, and confused demons. "No need to apologize Miss. Takara, actually if anything we should be thanking you for taking care of that demon." Hakkai said giving her one of his normal smiles. Takara smiled a little as she rested her head back down on her folded arms. "Please just call me Takara, and there's no need to thank me. I really don't deserve it." She said quietly as the three companions gave her an odd look.

"You see I haven't been exactly honest with you." She said looking at Sanzo, who'd finally come out of his thoughts and gave her a questionable look. " You see, I haven't told you who I am." She said quietly as she traced circles in the dirt. "What do you mean?" Goku asked confusedly.

"Well, you see this is something, I wanted to wait to tell you, after I knew that you would accept me, all of you." She said nervously. As she looked around the circle. She sighed a little as the companions all gave her a nod of encouragement. "Alright, as you can tell I'm half demon. Unfortunately Kouryuu your father died soon after your master came to their house." She said looking at him sadly. "As you can guess this left mother alone and unprotected. One day a band of demons attacked the village, they took all the women including mother, she was sold to this demon group, I'm certain that you've heard of them." She said raising her eyes to meet Hakkai's he blinked as he realized what she meant. "Yes, I believe you know them rather well Hakkai, my father was the leader of the Hyakugan Maoh demons." She said quietly as she lowered her head.

Well that's it for chapter 2. I know that I left another cliffie, I'm sorry but I had to type this during breaks at school.

Preview to Next Chapter: Hey! Goku here. You'd better not miss the next episode of Saiyuki. We've finally met Takara, and found out about her past. But what will happen now that we know who her father is? And how will Hakkai ever be able to accept her? And what will happen when Takara decides to join our little group. Next time on Saiyuki: Heroes and a New Traveling companion.

Alright I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews they just make my day. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and leave lots of nice reviews, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Well until next time. Happy Trails.

Dragongirl4


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there everyone! Your friendly neighborhood Dragongirl here dropping in with another update. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I am really glade that so many like this story. So thank you again. Hands all reviewers a marshmallow.

An: I tried to get Hakkai's flashbacks as close as I could get them. I have to rent the DVDs so... I do remember these parts so if there a little off I apologize. These mean the beginning and ending of the flashbacks. ---- This means scene change.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, I can wish though right? I do own Takara though and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay?

Chapter 3: Heroes and a New Traveling Companion

Takara sighed as she rested her head on her arms. The rest of the group stood looking stunned by what she had just said. She'd known that they'd have this reaction. She sighed again as she closed her eyes and hid her head in her folded arms.

Hakkai still stood leaning against the tree, his eyes closed as he tried to comprehend what Takara had just said. Slowly he opened his eyes before walking quietly into the surrounding forest. Hakuryu flying closely behind him.

Goku blinked out of his stupor as he noticed Hakkai walk into the forest. "Hey, Hakkai? Where yah going?" Goku called as he took a step to follow him, but stopped when he felt Gojyo's hand on his shoulder. "No, let him go." He said quietly as he watched his friend's retreating form.

Hakkai sighed as he stopped in a small clearing. Hakuryu let out a small mewl as he landed on his master's shoulder. "I never thought something like this would happen. Huh Hakuryu?" he asked quietly as absently scratched under the dragon's chin. He sighed as he gazed off in to the forest.

"Kanan? I'm home!" came Gonou's enthusiastic voice as he opened the door to their small house, a large smile on his face. It quickly turned to a look of shock and disbelief as he looked at his ransacked home. "Kanan?!" he yelled.

"The Hyakugan Moah. They came to the village, demanding the women or they'd destroy the village. We had no choice." The village elder explained putting his head down. As the rest of the village men did the same.

The silhouette of a man stabbing a demon is seen as lighting flashes. The scene becomes real, showing a bloodied Gonou standing over the bloodied corpse of a demon. The room is littered with them as he slowly makes his way down to the dungeon.

"Kanan?" he called peering into each cell. "Gonou?" She called from the cell closest to the end. "Kanan, thank goodness you're alright!" he said relieved as he hugged her through the bars. "Come on lets go home." He said as he began to pull back. He was surprised when she didn't respond. "Kanan?" he asked still standing with his hands on the bars. "I can't." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. His eye grew wide as he watched her unsheathe his dagger and hold it in front of herself as she backed away. "I can't go back, that monster's child grows inside of me." She said as more tears fell. Gonou's eye grew wide with understanding. "No, Kanan. Let's just go home, I'll protect you." He said in desperation. "I'm sorry, good bye Gonou." She whispered as she plunged the dagger into her chest. "Kanan!" he screamed as her blood pooled out around her body.

Hakkai blinked as he heard Hakuryu mewl worriedly. "Hmm, oh sorry Hakuryu. You know me always living in the past." He said giving a sad smile as he looked up at the tree canopy. "I'm not sure what I should do." He said looking back where they'd come from. "I guess we could try to get along with her, don't you think so Hakuryu?" he asked chuckling when the little dragon let out a small growl. He chuckled as he patted the dragon. "Coming from you that's the closet thing to yes as I'm going to get." He said as he and Hakuryu started back to where they had left the others.

"I said no!" came an irritated yell from Sanzo. Who was standing with his arms folded a pissed look on his face. "Please?" Goku whined. "She is not coming with us, dammit!" he growled. As he pointed at Takara who crossed her arms and gave her brother a pouty face. "Come on Bro, it's not like I'm asking for much." She said smirking at his anger cross that had appeared. "I said no." he snapped. "Come on Sanzo! She's a woman for Christ's sake!" Gojyo yelled pointing to Takara's chest, who gave him a Go to Hell look.

"Actually it may not be too bad of an idea to have a woman come along with us." Hakkai stated walking out of the woods. "Where have you been?" Sanzo asked irritably. "Just thinking." He said smiling a little. "Please?" Takara asked snapping them back to the current argument. "I said no, so shut up or die." Sanzo stated quietly as he cocked his gun. "May I interject something?" Goku asked making them all look at him in shock at his dialect. "The idea of four men traveling alone, kind of sends the wrong impression if you know what I mean. Taking her along would most likely be a good thing." He stated matter of factly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo is seen sitting in the front seat of the jeep, arms crossed, and a pissed off look on his face. "Do you even know what half of what you said means?" he asked growled looking a Goku in the review mirror. "I'm hungry!" Goku whined leaning his head back. Sanzo sighed irritably as an anger cross appeared. "Well at least we know he's not suffering from a concussion or anything majo..." Hakkai was cut off by a high pitched scream. "It's nothing to scream about he's always hungry." Sanzo snapped as Takara who'd been setting next to Gojyo suddenly leapt to her feet. "It's not that! This bastard just grouped me!" she yelled pointing accusingly at Gojyo who just smirked. "Awe, come on yah can't tell me that yah didn't enjoy it." He said as he made a grab for her. Takara growled irritably as she pulled out her fan and whacked away his hands before proceeding to beat the crap out of the purvey water sprite.

"You pervert! I hope you die and go to Hell!" she yelled as she bent over to hit him in the head again. Her eyes grew wide as the sound of material ripping was heard. "Oh shit, look what you made me do!" she cried as she turned to see the large rip running from her hips to the middle of her skirt. "It's a nice look." Gojyo commented as he came out of unconsciousness. "Shut the Hell up, this is all your fault." She yelled in his face. She blinked when she heard Goku snort in laughter. "Hey, you're wearing pink underwear." He said between laughs as he pointed at the top of her underwear that was showing through the rip. "Hey let me see!" Gojyo called trying to look.

"That does it! Sanzo get your ass back here, I'm getting shot-gun." She yelled as she proceeded to climb between the seats. A gun shot made her stop. "Sit down or die." Sanzo growled lowering his gun. Takara still standing shook her head. "No I will not sit back here with these two dick-heads." She yelled pointing at Goku and Gojyo who both laughed. "Please sit down, before you get hurt." Hakkai said quietly, he was finding it rather hard to drive with all the commotion. "Shut up!" she yelled before turning back to her brother.

Sanzo is now seen sitting a very pissed look on his face as Goku snores/drools on his shoulder. He growls as he gives the back of his sister's head a death glare, before looking forward again. He rolls his eyes as he notices the learchrous smile plastered on Gojyo's sleeping face.

Up front sat Takara a triumphant smile on her face. She smiled as she glanced over her shoulder to see him asleep with Goku leaning against his shoulder. She chuckled as she turned back. Her smile faded as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Hakkai, who showed no emotion as he drove. She sighed as she closed her eyes. (I've wanted to meet him for so long, but now that I have he hates me.) She thought depressed. Suddenly her face light up as an idea came to her.

Hakkai blinked when Takara suddenly dove under her seat and began to rummage trough her pack. He sighed as he looked forward again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when found something white being thrust into the corner of his face. Blinking he looked to find the a four-mentioned item to be a stick of peppermint candy held by Takara who had her own candy hanging out of her mouth. She gave him a small smile as he took the candy.

"Thank you." He said as he put the candy in his mouth. "Your welcome." She said quietly. A few seconds passed in silence. "Hakkai?" she asked quietly. "Yes?" he answered still looking forward. "It's just that I want to say that I'm sorry about earlier, I know that it must be difficult for you to even look at me, let alone accept me." She said looking out at the passing sand. "It's just that I know that you aren't proud of what you did, but I just want you to know that to my mother and me you were our savior, our hero. And to be honest you still are. So even if you can't accept me please accept my apologies, and my gratitude." She said quietly looking down at her hands. Before looking up at him and giving him a hopeful smile.

Hakkai blinked surprised by what she had just said. But for some reason he couldn't help but smile. "You are right, I'm not proud of what I did, though I am glad to know that I helped someone." He said smiling at her. "And of course I accept, but not just your apologies, and gratitude, but you as well." He said smiling at her happy expression. "I've never had a fan before, or at least not one as cute as you." He said giving her a large smile that made her blush and hide her face.

Sanzo smirked as he watched the scene taking place in the front seat. Goku suddenly let out a loud snore as he rubbed against his shoulder. Sanzo gritted his teeth as an anger cross appeared. "Mmm... meat buns..." Goku muttered in his sleep. Sanzo growled as he placed both hands on Goku's shoulders and pushed him off. Of course as he did this the jeep went over a bump, which caused Goku to fall out of the jeep.

Thud...Bump...Bump...

"What was that?" Hakkai asked from the driver's seat. "Monkey." Sanzo answered smirking. "A monkey? In the dessert?" Takara asked confused. "It was a bald monkey." Sanzo answered irritated. "Hey, where's Goku?" Takara asked turning and looking in the back. "The monkey." Sanzo replied leaning his head back. "Oh dear." Muttered Hakkai as he turned the jeep around to go retrieve the "Monkey."

All right well that's it for Chp. 3 hope you enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews.

Preview to next episode: Hey! Goku here. You really don't want to miss the next episode of Saiyuki. Well it seems that everyone's getting along now. But what happens when Takara goes "shopping" and the only one who's awake to go with her is Hakkai. How will he ever survive the shopping trip from hell? And not to mention we come across another town being pleaged by demons, will we finally get to see Takara's powers in action? Find out next time on Saiyuki: A Shopping Diesaster and Takara's Incredible Dancing Flames.

Well until next time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there all you beautiful people! Dragongirl4, here dropping in with another update. I'm so glade that so many like this story. Thank you very much to everyone for the wonderful reviews. I feel so loved!  
  
And to CloudySkies86, thank you for being my 10th reviewer, you might be my best friend but I still wanna hurt you for the 9th review, just remember revenge comes when you least expect it. But you still reviewed twice in a row so I guess I'll give you a cookie. Oh yes and thank you so much for all your help on this, I really apriciate it, and I couldn't have done it with out you. Thankies!!!Oh yes, don't go outside or the clowns will rape you.:)  
  
Ok anyways on with the story, and again thank you to everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki, though I wish I owened Hakkai, Oh well a person can dream. Right? I Do own Takara though and would apriciate you asking before you use her. Kay?  
  
Chapter 4: A Shopping Disaster  
  
Several Hours, Fights, Beatings, and Thearts Later  
  
We find our weary travelers checking into a hotel in the middle of a bustling city.  
  
" So you have nothing else?" Hakkai asked hopefully giving the young hostess behind the register one of his famous smiles. " I'm sorry sir, but all we have left are two singles, if you like we could set up some cots for you." She said blushing at his charming smile.Hakkai sighed disapointedley. " Alright, we'll need three cots, please." he said handing her "Sanzo's" credit card. "Very well, your rooms are 15,and 17. They'll be ready in a few minutes, if you like the kitchen/restaurant is straight through those doors." she said pointing to two double doors, and handing him two room keys. " Thank you, ma'am" Hakkai said smiling at her as he walked back out the front doors,towards the jeep. He smiled as he aproached, mostly because Goku and Gojyo were currntley killing each other, while Sanzo was doing his best to control his temper (and failing badly). Takara on the other hand was curled up asleep in the front seat.  
  
" Well this is pleasent, I leave you for five minutes, and what do you do? Try to kill one another." Hakkai stated mock parntal scloding in his voice. Both Gojyo and Goku stopped momentaraly to look at him. "Yes, Mother." Gojyo muttered. Hakkai mearly chuckled as Sanzo suddenly stood and climbed rather ungracefully out of the jeep. " Did you get the rooms?" he asked giving Hakkai a "it had better be far away from them look." "Ahhh, well you see their sorta booked, except for two singles." Hakkai said laughing nervously scratching the back of his head. Sanzo sighed irratably as an anger cross apeared. Gojyo smiled happily. " Yah hear that monkey? Your gonna get it tonight." Gojyo said poking Goku in the head. " Shut up, water sprite, your the one who's gonna get it." Goku said pushing Gojyo's hand away. " Oh really? Yah wanna try it now?" Gojyo asked mock anger in his voice. "Yeah let's go." Goku said raising his fists.  
  
" Your both gonig to get it if you don't shut the Hell up!" Sanzo growled his head lowered as a very large anger cross appeared. Hakkai on the other hand stood behind Sanzo a goofy smile on his face. Both Gojyo and Goku stopped at hearing the threat in Sanzo's voice. " Mmmmm... Wha?" Takara asked sitting up and streching. " Morning sunshine." Gojyo said leaning between the seats and smiling sudductivly.  
Wham Gojyo's face is now seen with large fan imprent on it, as Takara saftley stoes her fan. " Don't ever call me Sunshine." She said giving him a death glare.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takara growled irratably as she turned in the mirror to get a better look at the rip in her skirt. " Damned, preverted, Water Sprite." she muttered as she turned from the mirror to retreave the saftey-pin laying on the small hotel table. She sighed as she pinned the top pieces of matrial together. Only to discover that the matrial puckered in the middle giving her skirt a rear-view hole. ( Oh well.) she thought as she sighed. " Maybe I'll go check out some of the shopping around here." Said abcently as she dug around her pack for her wallet. " It couldn't hurt." She stated looking once more in the mirror at her holey skirt. Before heading out of the room.  
  
Takara blinked surprised when she turned around from locking her door only to colide with someone's solid chest. " I'm so sorry," she apologigesied from where she was now sitting on the floor. " It's alright Takara, I should've told you I was here." Hakkai said smiling as he exteneded his hand to help her up. " Oh Hakkai, it's you." She said relieved that she hadn't just run some innocent person over. " Yep, anyway I was comming to see if you'd like to accompany me to the shopping distreict? I thought you might need to." he said as he helped her up and motioning to her pinned together skirt. " Oh, um, Yeah that's where I was heading." She said placing her hand over the hole and blushing. Hakkai smiled warmly as he began to walk towards the stairs. " Hey what about the others?" she called trying to catch up.  
  
" Well Gojyo and Goku are asleep, and Sanzo is reading his paper and enjoying the peace. Besides they arn't really the shopping type. Gojyo goes more or less to pick up liqoure, and wemon, Goku goes to bye junk food, and Sanzo just doesn't shop." he explained as he and Takara made their way down the crowded street. " Oh," she said looking around at the shops. " And as long as I bye Sanzo some ciggerettes he's happy." Hakkai said smiling, he blinked when he noticed Takara was no longer beside him. He gulped when he saw her retreating form entering a large female clothing store. " Oh dear," He mumbled as he followed.  
  
Hakkai's eyes grew wide as he entered the store. Never once, not even with Kanan had he ever sat foot in a women's clothing store. ( Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear,...) was what was running through his mind as he cautiously made his way through the ailses of clothing. " There you are, I thought you'd been abducted or something." Came Takara's voice as she aproached him. " Come on." she said motioning for him to follow her. " So do you think I should risk getting another skirt? I mean with Gojyo around, and all." she asked blinking when she got no reply. " Hakkai?" she asked turning around and slapping a hand to her forehead at what she saw.  
  
Hakkai was standing near a rack of swim suits, his hands hopelessly tangled in the strings of a lavender bikini top. He turned holding up his hands to Takara a pitiful confused look on his face. " I can't figure it out." He whined pittifully as Takara walked over and sighed. " Here," she said reaching over and pulling on one of the strings, thus untangling the top and freeing his hands. " Oh, heh, why didn't I think of that?" he questioned lauhging nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Takara mearly groaned as she placed her head in her hands. (Of all the men in the world. I had to have a crush on this one.) She thouht sarcastically. " Yeah, know what? I have an idea, come here." she said reaching over and grabbing his collar and leading him over next to the dressing rooms to several padded chairs. " Here you set here, and I'll be back in a minute." She said pushing him down into one of the seats. She turned and began to walk away when a sudden thought came to her mind. She turned around just in time to see Hakkai poking a nearby manikane. " Ok, just don't touch anything." she said walking over and grabbing his arm. " Ok?" she asked as an irratated sweet drop appeared." Alright," Hakkai answered giving her a small smile.  
  
--3 Hours Later---  
  
Hakkai sat sprawled out in his seat. Legs streached out and his head leaned back in bordem. " Ok, I'm all done!" Takara said happilly as she walked up infront of him. Hakkai was on his feet in an instant. He smiled happilly at the thought of leaving, but it quickly faded when he noticed that Takara had no bags with her. " Where are your bags?" he asked. " Oh I decided that I'd look somewhere else." she said giving a nervous laugh as Hakkai gave her the closest thing to a death glare that he could give.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the hotel Gojyo was leant against the wall snoring softly. He gave a soft grunt as he began to wake up, streching he reached up with one hand and rubbed his face, stopping when he noticed both his hand and face were sticky. Blinking in surprise he looked down at his hand to find it covered in white foam. " What the Hell?" he asked holding his hand up to his nose and sniffing. Goku let out a loud laugh as he watched Gojyo his head still down. " You Little bastard!" Gojyo roared as he lounged at Goku who was to busy laughing at Gojyo's shaving cream covered face. Nearby Sanzo who'd been sleeping peacfully, was now lying wide awake twitching in anger a large anger cross on his forehead. " Both of you Knock it off!" he roared setting up in bed. His threat falling on deaf ears. Sanzo growled in irratation at being egnored, his anger cross growing larger by the minute.  
  
Hakkai and Takara were just returning, bags in tow. They both jumped out of the way as the door to they guy's room suddenly flung open, Goku and Gojyo layed sprawled out on the floor. " This is all your fault, Yah damned monkey." Gojyo yelled as he untangled himself from Goku's legs. " Go to Hell, Water Sprite." Goku yelled shoving Gojyo off. " I said Shut the hell up." Sanzo yelled emerging into the hall way, shooting point blank at Gojyo and Goku. Who both stood dodging the bullets. "Damn whats your problem?" Goku mumbled as he dodged a bullet. " My problem is you two!" Sanzo grumbled deciding it best not to waist anymore bullets on the idiots.  
  
Both Hakkai and Takara stood nearby both frozen in place, as they watched the spectical. " Where have you two been?" Sanzo asked recovering from his little out burst. "Getting supplies." Hakkai answered simply, as he removed a pack of ciggerettes from his pocket and tossing them to Sanzo. Hakkai was surprised when a sudden white blur went by his head, a sudden yelp from Takara made them all look at her in time to see Hakuryu bitting Takara's arm. " Get off me, dammit." She cried as she tried to shoo away the dragon. " It looks like someone's jealous." Gojyo Commented as Hakkai smiled embarassdly as a sweet drop appeared.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 4. I Know I didn't get to cover everthig that was in the preview I'm sorry, but it will be in the next chapter. I just thought that this stood better on it's own, so please don't be angery.  
  
Oh yes I forgot to add it in but Takara did bye a new outfitt, while Hakkai was bying the supplies. So from now on she wears baggy dark almost black Turqouise cargo pants, a no sleeved purple shirt that buttons on the side, a leather tube top that shows at the top of her bust and leather arm gloves that attaches to her middle fingurs on both sides. She also has a brown excessories belt that hangs off one side. She now wears her hair in a long waist length braid.  
  
Ok now that I put that in I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did typing it the Shopping scene was so much fun. Anyways Please read and review.  
  
Preview to Next Episode:  
  
Hey Goku here! You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of Saiyuki. We come across another town infeastd with demons. What that? Alright we're finally going to get to see Takara's powers. Cool. You definatly don't want to miss the next Episode of Saiyuki: Takara's Incredible Dancing Flames. Hope to see you then.  
  
Well until next time. Happy Trails.  
  
DragonGirl4 


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy everybody! Dragongirl here with another update. I just want to say thankyou to everyone who's reveiwed. Your reviews really make my day.  
  
Well I just want to say that as promised this is a contiuation of last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own it. I do own a poster of Hakkai though, Oh yeah I also own Takara, and would apriciate you asking before you use her. Kay?  
  
Chapter 5: Takara's Incredible Dancing Flames  
  
Houtou Palace, India  
  
" Lord Kougaiji?" Came Yaone's gentle voice as she walked up beside the red-haired demon prince. Who was staring out the balconey towards China. " Yes?" He asked looking at her out of the cornor of his eye. " What are you looking at? My Lord." She asked looking out at the setting sun. " I'm just imaging the day that the Maten Scripture finally mine, and Mother is resurected." He said quietly looking back out the balconey. Yaone sighed a little as she closed her eyes. "Please tell me that you haven't sent another assaisin." She said looking at him and getting a simple nod. " Very well, Thank you My Lord." She said curtly as she turned to leave. " Yaone? I thought you wished to tell me something." Kougaiji said turnig his head towards her. " Never mind, My Lord. It was nothing important." She said a tinge of sadness in her voice as she stopped at the door and placed a hand on it before turning to look at his sillhoette in the setting sun. " I love you." she whispered to where only she could here it. Before turning and sadly leaving the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the hotel Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo where just turning in for the night.  
  
Sanzo had got the bed. They'd had another card draw, which of course Hakkai had won, but being the nice guy he was he'd given the bed to Sanzo seeing as how he'd won the last one.  
  
Goku was laying on his back on the cot on the far right, while Hakkai was laying on his side on the middle cot, and Gojyo laying on his back on the far left one. " I'm Hungry!" Goku announced breaking the silence while putting his hands behind his head. " So your always hungry." Gojyo stated boredly rolling on his side and proping himself up on one arm. And looking in Goku's direction. " Yah, so? Your always ugly." Goku retorted closing his eyes. Gojyo sat an anger cross throbbing as he closed his eyes. " That's It Monkey-Boy! Let's go!" He yelled getting to his feet and standing on his cot. " All right, bring it Water Sprite!" Goku Yelled getting to his feet.  
  
Sanzo who'd been enjoying the peace now layed facing the wall trying to control his temper. ( And failing badly.)  
  
" Aww, So peaceful." Hakkai said rolling over on his back as Goku and Gojyo wrestled over him. Of course this was a recipe for disaster. Goku wound up losing his balance, of course when he did this he took Gojyo with him. Hakkai's eyes grew wide when he found them both falling towards him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takara yawned as she walked next door to the guys room she smiled as she gently knocked on the door. She blinked when she found it opened. " Hey guys?" She called opening the door. Her eyes grew wide at the scene that greeted her.  
  
Sanzo was sitting on the bed an irritated/surprised look on his face as he stared at her. While Gojyo was on the middle cot stradeling Goku, who was between Hakkai's legs, and Hakkai himself had his arms wrapped around Gojyo's waist. The three all looked at her frightened face. " I'm so sorry, I didn't see anything!" Takara stamered as she stepped back out the door and shut it.  
  
" Did you see her face?" Gojyo asked the first to respond as he untangled himself. " Yah," Goku said pushing himself up. " Well that was certainly embrassing." Hakkai stated rubbing the bridge of his nose. " You three ruin my reputation daily." Sanzo growled as he rolled over and placed his pillow over his head.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Lord Kougaiji must be crazy. He sent me to kill a bunch of idiots?" Questioned a male voice from the tree outside the guy's room. " Hmmm... He didn't mention the woman, I'd better take care of her first." The voice said as a large figure is seen leaping from the tree.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takara groaned as she placed her hands over her eyes. " That was Not what I needed to see." She grumbled as she laid her hands on her stomach and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed as she rolled over onto her side and hugged her pillow a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes and drifited off to sleep. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt the presence of another in the room.  
  
The demon smiled as he stood at the end of the bed watching the sleeping woman. His smile widened as he raised a rather large ax over his head and brought it down on the bed. He began to laugh as the bed split in two and fell inwards. His laughter died when he noticed that there was no corpse. " You are so stupid." Came Takara's voice from behind him. The demon turned to where she could see his face. His green eyes shining in anoyance. " Not to mention ugly." Takara stated crossing her arms as the demon growled at the insult. " You little bitch!" He yelled as he swung his ax at her. Takara smiled as she dodged the blade.  
  
" Come on, your going to have to due better then that." She said as she landed next to her ruined bed. " Why you," He yelled charging towards her and swinging the ax in a criss-crossed motion.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gojyo blinked in surprise when suddenly a large peace of plaster landed on his face. " What the hell?" He yelled as he flung the plaster off and sat up. " Shut up or..." Sanzo started before noiticing the rather large hole in the wall. Not to mention the large ax weilding demon standing in the middle. " I belive we have company." Hakkai stated while putting his monecle on. Gojyo growled " Great and here I was hoping for a peaceful night." He said as his Jakujou appeared. " Hey, I thought you'd like to join the party." Takara called from behind the demon. Who was currnently looking between the three and the woman.  
  
" Mmmm...Meat Buns..." Goku mumbled from his cot still asleep. Sanzo gritted his teeth in anoyance as he walked over to Goku's cot and placed his foot on the end. " Wake Up! Dammit." He Yelled as he flipped the cot over. " Owww...Sanzo what'd Yah do that for?" Goku whined fake tears flowing down his face as he held his head. " I didn't want you to miss out on the fun." Sanzo stated as he loaded his gun. Goku smiled when he noticed the demon. " Alright I'm ready for a mid-night game." He said holding up his hand and summoning his Nyoi-Boi as he took a battle stance.  
  
" Oh please don't get up. I can take care of him myself." Takara said waving her hand as she dogded her way into their room. She paused as the demon turned around. " Lets see how this works." She said as she held up her hand palm side up. The four others watched as a small flame began to glow in her hand.  
  
" Oh that's going to help." Gojyo said saracastically as he stepped in front of Takara his Jakujou ready. Takara smirked as she held her hand up to her lips. " Gojyo! Get Down!" Hakkai yelled tackling him out of the way as Takara blew on the flame causing a blast that fully engulfed the charging demon and sent him flying through the nearby wall.  
  
"Opps, I guess I blew a little to hard." Takara said laughing nervously as Sanzo and Goku stood nearby looks of disbelief on their faces. " Dammit whatch that thing!" Gojyo yelled as he and Hakkai sat up. Hakkai's face black from soot while the tips and top of Gojyo's hair was on fire.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few yards away the badly burnt demon slowly rose to his feet. " Damn that hurts." He muttered holding his injured arm. " I'd better report back to Lord Kougaiji, I believe he may want to know this infromation." The demon stated as he began to walk back where he'd left his flying dragon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day we find our marry little band continuing their journey west ward.  
  
" Damn, my ears are cold." Gojyo whined from the back as he ran his hand through his now short hair. " I said I was sorry," Takara said looking at him in the rearveiw mirror. " Yeah well, It's your fault that it's like this." He yelled sticking his head between the seats. " Look I said I was sorry, I even tried to put it out for you." She said looking to her brother for support. " Actually you tried to drown him." Hakkai stated from the driver's seat. " I Just wanted to make sure it didn't come back." Takara stated inocentley as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
Hakkai rolled his eyes as he contiued to drive.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy and leave lots of nice reveiws.  
  
Preview to next episode: Hey Goku here! You don't want to miss the next episode of Saiyuki. Sanzo learns something interesting about his sister's past. And a new Assasin comes, bringing along some memories that Takara would just as soon forget. Next time on Saiyuki: My Protector.  
  
Well until next time. Happy Trails.  
  
Dragongirl4 


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy Hoe, there all you wonderful people Dragongirl here with another update. I so glade that so many people enjoy this story and have left such wonderful reviews. So thank you to everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own it,oh well I do have lots of nice pics of the guys. Oh yeah I also own Takara, and would apriciate you asking before you use her. Kay. I also don't own the song Open Up Your Mind by Mirai.  
  
Chapter 6: My Protector  
  
Houto Palace, India  
  
" So you weren't able to acquire the Maten Scripture?" Kougaiji asked quietly staring at the demon assasin who's burns had been bandaged. " No my lord. Please forgive me." The demon said kneeling in front of the demon prince. " Very well, tell me though you say you got these from a member of the Sanzo party?" Kougaiji asked walking around the demon to examine the extensive burns. " Yes, My Lord. A female half demon." He said raising his head to look Kougaiji in the eyes. " Thank you for your service, you are dismissed." Kougaiji said as he turned and walked from the room out onto the balconey.  
  
" A female half demon?" He asked as he leaned on the railing and looked out at the mountains. "My Lord?" Came a low scratchy voice from behind Kougaiji. " Yes?" Turning to look at the tall demon kneeling in front of him his white mohawk falling slightly into his face. " I apologise for my intrusion, My Lord. But I belive I know of whom you speak." The demon said his head still bowed as Kougaiji raised an eyebrow in intrest.  
  
"You have my intrest, tell me your name." Kougaiji stated nodding to the demon. " My name is Chi-Shin last of the Crow demon tribe." The demon said abit of pride in his voice. " Very well Chi-Shin; tell me all you know of this half-demoness." Kougaiji said smirking as he nodded to the demon. " With pleasure, My lord." He said as he raised his head and looked at Kougaiji in the eye, took a step back in disgust. " Her name is Takara, and I will take great pleasure in taking care of her." Chi-Shin stated grinning sadistacly and pointing to the lump of difigured flesh that had once been the left side of his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young girl and women can be seen huddeling together in the dim light of a basment. Even in the dim light the girl's red hair and fear filled eyes can be seen as she wimpers in fright. " Takara, sweetheart Mommas right here." Came the gentle voice of the woman as she drew Takara close to her chest. " Just hold me tight, It'll be over soon." Her mother whispered as muffled voices are heard over head.  
  
Takara looks up between the floor boards to see a figure walk over head, Her eyes grow wide as a voice reaches her ears. " No please... Don't.." The voice is cut off as a loud thud is heard. And the light becomes dimmer. Takara blinks as something warm drips on to her forehead carefully she wipes it with her hand and stares at the dark red liquid. Her eyes widen in repuslion as she opens her mouth to scream. Her eyes grow wider when she finds a hand pressed against her mouth, out of instincts she bits down on the hand, as her mother hisses in pain .  
  
Takara gasped as she sat up, she placed a hand to her chest as she looked at her surroundings She took several deep breaths as she made out the dark sillohettes of her compainions and the sillohettes of the surrounding forest. They'd been traveling for almost a week since the incedent at the hotel, and they were now camped out in the jeep in the middle of a forest. She sighed in relief, as she closed her eyes as she tried to regain control of her frazled nerves.  
  
" A dream, it was just a dream.." She muttered as she pulled her self out of the jeep. Looking once over her shoulder at the sleeping four some, before heading towards the nearby stream.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanzo is seen sitting one eye open and wide awake as he watches his sister's retreating form, he'd awoke the moment he'd heard her sit up and gasp. He sighes as he closes his eye and shifst positions and seems to resume his slumber. A few moment later he lets out an irrated sigh as he stands ( shoving Goku off) and clambers out of the jeep.  
  
" Damn my concience." He muttered as he began to follow Takara.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takara sighed as she knelt beside the stream. She sighes as she looks at her reflection, a sad smile forms as she thinks about how much she resembles her mother. Sighlently she bends down to splash the cool water onto her face.  
  
Sanzo stood just inside the forest line watching Takara's back as she splashed her face. He sighed irratably as he turns to leave. Just as he does her hair slips to one side revealing the back of her neck, and a long red whip like scar from the base of her head to the bottom of her neck. His eyes grow wide at the sight of the gastly scar.  
  
Takara sighed refreshed as she raises her head while wiping away the stray drops of water. She smirks as she closed her eyes. " You can come out now Kouryuu." She said quietly turning to look at her brother who was standing near the tree line. " Tell me do I need a shaparone now as well?" She asked sitting back as Sanzo walked up next to her and stared out at the stream. Sanzo sighed as he looked down at her as she looks out across the stream.  
  
" I got it when mother died," Takara said quietly still looking out at the stream. Sanzo nodded as he sighlently sat beside her. " We lived most of our lives in fear that the Hyakugan Moah would capture us." She said her voice wavering. " My father wasn't happy that his prize " Play thing" had escaped, no doubt that when he found out about me, he had the same plan for me as well." She said putting her head down on her folded arms. " Bounty hunter after hunter came for us, so each day we ran, and each night we stayed awake often listning to the massacre of the village we were occupying." She said as she held up her hands. " So much blood has been spilt because of me, there are sometimes I wish it could all end." She said burying her head in her hands as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Sanzo sat staring out across the water. Memories of his own past flashed before his eyes.He turned to look at Takara who'd recoverd her voice as she began to speak. " Then it happened a man named Cho Gouno did the imposible, he killed the Hyakugan Moah, and the tribe of hunters the Crow Demons. And finally Mother and I were free to sleep our nights in peace, the blood shed had finally ended, or so we thought." She said quietly looking at Sanzo. " One hunter lived though, and tried to complete his task. I did my best, but I didn't have as much control as I do now that's how I got this.." She said touching the scar on her neck. " He held me down and forced me to watch him.." She couldn't finish her sentence as sobs racked her body at the memory.  
  
Sanzo sat looking at his sister and for just a moment a flash of compassion flickered in his violet orbs. " There is an old teaching that my master always told me to remember. If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of everything, you are bound by nothing. Live the life that is givin to you." Sanzo said sighlentley as he looked out at the reflected moon. Takara smiled as she opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a low scratchy voice from the surrounding trees.  
  
" My, My, what a touching speach Monk, I'm gettin all teary-eyed." Came the sarcastic voice as both Takara and Sanzo go to their feet and turned towards the voice. Sanzo sighed iratably as he reached in his sleeve for his gun. " Sorry Monk, I can't have you mucking this up." The voice stated as a flash of red is seen hitting Sanzo in the chest and sends him flying into the stream. Takara ran to the waters edge looking frantically for any sign of Sanzo. " Kouryuu?!" She yelled into the inky water. " Heh, don't worry your pretty little head Takara, He's having a nice little nap." Came the voice from behind Takara. Her eyes grew wide as she say his face reflected above hers. " No, it can't be.." She said her voice shaking in fear as she turned around and looked up at his face. Chi-Shin smircked down at the petrified half demoness. His one green eye sparkeled with glee.  
  
" What arn't you glad to see me?" He asked as he leaned down to her height he smirked as she backed away from him. " Now come on after all we've been through, is this any way to great me?" He asked as he walked back a few steps. " After all it was you that did this to me." He said motioning to his disfigured face. " And for what? All I did was kill that bitch of a mother of yours." He said smirking as Takara hid her head and began to sob. " Well shall we begin?" He quesitioned as two fire wips apeared in his hands. Takara mearly raised her head and placed her hands in her lap and looked at him. " Let me tell you I've waited for this day, finally I put an end to your pahtetic life." He said as he raised the wipes and brought them down towards Takara who sat waiting for death.  
  
She blinked when the wipes landed infront of her. Her eyes grew wide when she looked to find Sanzo standing behind Chi-Shin his banishing gun pressed to the back of his head. " Why you damned Monk, why are you saving her? Your bitch of a mother abandoned you." He said looking out of the cornor of his eye at Sanzo. Who smirked. " You are right, I never knew my mother or the " Bitch" as you call her, but I do Know my sister. And because of that I will now give you a scar the same as you gave her." Sanzo said simply as he pulled the triggor. " You Bastard!" Chi-Shin yelled as he disentergrated.  
  
Sanzo smirked as he lowered his gun, and looked at Takara who was still sitting and was now shaking. " Kouryuu.." She whispered as she fainted and fell forward. Sanzo reacted quickly catching her before she hit the ground. He sighed as he lifted her into his arms. For a breif moment a smile formed it's self on his lips as he looked at his sister's face. " Kouryuu? Thank Yo..." She began weakly as she opened her eyes. " Just shut up, I don't need your gratitude." Sanzo snapped looking forward again as he carried her. Takara gave a small smile as she passed out once again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takara awoke some hours later to find herself in the front seat of the jeep. She blinked as the memories from the previous night came back. " How are you feeling?" Hakkai asked glancing at her from the driver's seat. " Alright, I guess." She said looking in the back and smiling at seeing Sanzo asleep with Goku leaning against his shoulder also asleep. " Did Kouryuu tell you what happened?" She asked turning back towards the front and looking at Hakkai who nodded quietly. " Hakkai what's wrong?" She asked noticing his quiet behavior. " It's just that I was sitting right here last night, I should've heard you get up. I should have been the one to follow you." He said hanging his head a little. " But Kouryuu followed me, and he's the one who saved me." She said not understanding what he ment. " Yes, this is true, but what if Sanzo hadn't followed you? You'd be dead Takara." He said quietly looking at her out face as that sunk. " And frankly, I don't think the journey would be half as fun without you." He said while looking forward and smiling when he noticed the blush on her cheeks.  
  
" That's for sure, who would I have to stare at all day then?" Came Gojyo's voice as he poked his head between the seats. Hakkai chuckled despite the small blush on his face due to Gojyo hearing their conversation. " Well I know how it would be if you weren't here." Takara growled her head down and an anger cross on her head. " Oh really? How?" Gojyo asked looking at the P.Oed Half demoness. Who lifted her head and smiled. " Let's Find out!!" She yelled as she lounged over the seat and proceded to beat the water Sprite. Hakkai chuckled as he continued to drive as he looked to the horizen.

Even when it seems that nothing can go right

and you want to just give up,

if you close your eyes,

you can see the world from your heart.  
  
In this world when life can be so tough

You must be strong

Just believe in yourself and don't you fear

So open up your mind and close your eyes

Take another look from the other side  
  
Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,

you may be alone now, but

your feet can take you however far you want to go, so  
  
Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,

look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.

Yes, I want you to believe in everything.

You can take another look from the other side  
  
Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.

Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.

Yes, if you have the strength to live,

You can take another look from the other side,

until you find all that is love...  
  
I wish for you to have the strength to make it through this world,

so open up your mind, 1

and you'll be able to see...  
  
Just remember you are not alone

So don't you fear

Even though you're miles away

I'm by your side

So open up your mind and close your eyes

I'll be there for you no matter where you are  
  
The stars may live for a long time, but that

doesn't mean that

the same days will repeat over and over forever.

Noone can see into tomorrow.  
  
Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,

look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.

Yes, I want you to believe in the future.

You can take another look from the other side.

Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.

Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.

Yes, there's another world out there.

You can take another look from the other side,

and you'll be able to find all that is love...

Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,

look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.

Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."

You can take another look from the other side

Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.

Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.

Yes, there's another world out there.

You can take another look from the other side,

until you find all that is love...  
  
Ok I just thought this song went well with the chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews. Oh yeah, hopefully Sanzo's little Buddha speach is right if not I apologise.  
  
Preview to next Episode: Hey Goku here! Next time on Saiyuki were still on the road, but it seems that Takara has fallen ill. Will she be alright? And is it just me, or does Hakkai seem to be awfully enterested in Takara's well being? May be it's just me. So see you next time on Saiyuki: Sick Days  
  
Well until next time. Happy Trails.  
  
Dragongirl4


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there peoples, sorry it's taken me so long to update. College is working me to the bone, and not to mention I have a major case of writter's block. It's funny I have chapters 7 through 15 planned it's just sitting down and writing them that's the killer. Anyways I want your opioin on something I'm thinking of doing a sort of prequal about Sanzo and Takara's mother. What do you think? If I do this will you read? Ok, now that thats over with. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and on with the story.  
  
Oh yes and to Hi and Bob thank you both for being my twentith reveiwer. Unfortunetly no I'm not going to kill off Gojyo, though I will add in a bit more toture for him later in the story sound ok? Well anyways because your the twentith reviewer you get a prize. Hands you a cookie. Thank you so much for the hillarious review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Saiyuki. I do own Takara though, and would appriciate you asking before you use her; Kay?  
  
Chapter 7: Sick Days  
  
Our rag-tag team is found walking up hill in a densely over grown forest. The terain is to rugged for Hakuryuu who is currently sleeping curled on Hakkai's shoulder. It's been about a month since Takara joined the group, and everyone has fallen into a routine. Though today it's clear that, the routine is off in someway.  
  
Sanzo who is walking up front sighes irratably as he closes his eyes as he continues to walk shoving a branch out of his way. " Hakkai? When are we gonna get to the village? I'm hungry!" Goku whined pittifully as he clutchted his stomach as he looked a Hakkai's back. Hakkai smirked as he looked at Goku over his shoulder, for once he had to agree with the boy. They'd all been walking for the last three days with little food or water. " Soon Goku, probably within the next three hours or so." He said trying to hide the rumble that came from his stomach.  
  
" Funny that's what you said the last time he asked." Gojyo stated putting his hands behind his head as he followed the others. " Really? I guess my stomach's talking instead of my mind." Hakkai said laughing embarssdly as his stomach rumbled.Gojyo sighed as he looked at Goku. " Well if someone hadn't eaten all the food we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" He asked giving Goku a death glare. " Oh, yeah blame it on me Water Sprite, just remember who drank the last drop of water!" Goku yelled in Gojyo's face. " Hey how was I supposed know that there wasn't anymore?" Gojyo yelled back as the two began to scuffle. Hakkai sighed as he stopped and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a gun shot.  
  
Sanzo stood looking down at them from farther up the hill his violet orbs burning with irratiation, fatige, and hunger. He growled as he shot another bullet. " Keep walking, and don't say another word unless you both have a death wish." Sanzo hissed as he stashed his gun and turned and headed up the hill. Hakkai smircked as he followed. Goku and Gojyo following suit.  
  
" Thanks a lot yeah Stupid Monk..." Gojyo began looking at Goku, but was cut off when something or someone collided with his back causing him to face plant with the afour mentioned thing on top of him. " What the hell?" Gojyo muttered as he raised his head and spat out dirt. Goku was to busy laughing to answer.  
  
Hakkai sighed fully expecting to find Goku and Gojyo at it again, he turned fully prepared to break up the scuffle himself. He blinked at what he saw. Goku was rolling on the ground obviously thinking the whole thing was planned. Gojyo on the other hand was face down eating dirt under Takara's limp form. " Please Takara, Sanzo's in a bad enough mood with out you trying to kill Gojyo." Hakkai stated walking next to the heap. " Though I don't think he'd mind it either." Hakkai muttered as he knelt down beside her and Gojyo. " Hey!" Gojyo yelled looking up at the smiling demon. Hakkai mearly smiled wider at Gojyo's reaction, as he reached out his hand to help Takara up. He blinked when she didn't respond. " Takara?" He asked worry edged in his voice as he shook her arm, his eyes grew wide when he felt the heat radiating through her leather arm gloves. " Takara?!" He said worridly as he rolled her off Gojyo, swallowing hard when he noticed her flushed cheecks and labored breathing.  
  
" Thanks a lot Hakkai," Gojyo muttered dusting himself off before noticing Takara's state. " Oh shit, I thought she was playin around." He stated kneeling beside Hakkai to look at the feverish half-demoness. Hakkai looked at him woridly before looking back at Takara. " Hey Monkey don't just stand there go tell Sanzo that we gotta stop." Gojyo yelled turning to look at Goku who was standing nearby. Goku nodded as he began to run to catch up with Sanzo.  
  
" No Goku, we can't stop. She needs water, we need to get to the village and now." Hakkai said scooping Takara up in his arms as Hakuryu flapped by his shoulder. " But Hakkai, I thought you said it would take three hours to get there." Goku said looking at the demon who was looking nearby at a incline in the hill. " Aww hell no, Hakkai." Gojyo said looking at the demon who was looking between the incline and Hakuryuu.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Houto Palace, India Basment level ( Labratory Gyumoah project)  
  
Empress Gyokumen is seen standing on a cat-walk gazing longingly at the cybircs that were her love Gyumoah. " Soon my love, soon." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She sighed in irriatation as her eyes flew open when she heard the sound of aproaching foot steps. " What do you want Doctor? It had better be improtant for your sake." She said bordly as she turned and gazed down at the female doctor.  
  
Doctor Fan glared at the Empress over the top of her clip-board before returning to the reason she was there. " Sorry for the interuption, Your Highness. But I belive I have some news you may wish to hear." She said trying to keep her voice in check. The Demoness smirked at the doctor as she twirled a strand of her terqouise hair with her finger. " Very well Fan, but make it quick." She said curtly inspecting her nails. " It seems that we have made great progress in the retrivial of the scriptures. We pocess two as I speak and a third is on it's way, we only require one other and the Maten Scripture." Fan said trying to concentrate on her clip-board.  
  
Gyokumen smiled widley as she turned to look at Gyumoah. " I am afraid that I also have some unpleasent news as well." Fan said looking at the demoness's back. " Now what Doctor?" She snapped spinning to look at her. " It seems that the tests we ran on Lady Lirin, prove our theory that she is the key to the rejuvination process. Unfortunetley the process has some critical, possibley fatal side effects." The Doctor said once again reading from her clip-board. " Do what you must doctor, every sacrifice must be made to reserect Gyumoah." The Empress stated smiling as she turned back to the cyborg.  
  
At the door a pair of orange eyes peeks into the room, Yaone's eyes grow wide at the comprehinsion of what she just heard. Quickly she turns and runs down the hall to find Kougaiji.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Crash!!--  
  
As the jeep lands hard on the ground. " Are you alright Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked worridly as he fished tailed the jeep to a halt at the bottom of the hill. Hakuryu let out a small frightened mewl. " Ok, good." Hakkai said smiling releaved after that little stunt. " How about everyone else?" He asked looking in the back and smiling at noticing that the other three were as white as sheets and had death grips on thier seats. " Alright very good." He said smiling wider as he threw the jeep in gear and began to drive towards the village.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Hour Or So Later  
  
Hakkai is now sitting in a wooden chair next the hotel bed that Takara is currently ocuppying. He sighs worridly as she tosses and turns due to the high fever. The sound of the door opening makes him turn and look in that direction. " How is she?" Gojyo asked standing in the door. Hakkai sighed again. " Not to good I'm afraid. It seems that her fever has gone up. I belive it's due to fagtige so hopefully some rest will help." He said looking at his friend and smiling. Gojyo nodded as he walked over to stand next to Hakkai. He smiled a bit when he noticed the worry edged in Hakkai's features.  
  
"Hey, if you wanna go get something to eat, Hakkai I'll stay with her till you get back." Gojyo said putting his hand on Hakkai's shoulder. " Hmmm....Oh no that's fine Gojyo." Hakkai said absently as he watched Takara's prone form. Gojyo smiled as he turned to walk out of the room. " Ok, suit yourself." He said waving as he closed the door.  
  
Hakkai sighed as he put his head in his hands before rubbing his face. " Kouryuu?" Came Takara's weak voice as she sat up. " Takara you shouldn't be sitting up." He said as he stood and walked over and gently pushed her back down on the bed. " Goku?" She asked looking up at his face her eyes feverish and unfocused. " Takara it's me." Hakkai said setting on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair out of her face. " Gojyo?" Takara growled narrowing her eyes at him. " Um no..." Hakkai began but never got to finish because at that moment Takara sat strait up knocking him to the floor. " Don't lie to me Gojyo, I know it's you, I can see you with these eyes. These two right here.." She said motioning with two fingers to her eyes. " These eyes righ..." She began but wound up falling backwards asleep in mid sentence.  
  
Hakkai sighed as he stood up and retreaved her cloth and placed on her forehead. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping face. " Good night, Takara." He whispered as he pulled her covers up before returning to his seat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmmmmm....." Takara's voice drifted through Hakkai's sleeping mind. He yawned as he sat up and streached blinking the sleep from his eyes, and glanced at the clock. 6:00 p.m. read the digital clock from across the room. He yawned again as he stood and walked over to her beside. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed releaved when he noticed the color returning to her cheecks. He smiled as he gently touched her cheek thankful that her fever was going down.  
  
He sighed as he gently removed the now dry cloth from her forehead. At feeling his touch she squeezed her eyes closed and turned her head away. " No Mommy I don't wanna change the kitty-litter." She mumbled. Hakkai chuckled as he bent down to dip the cloth is the water basin on the floor, he smiled as he rung the excess water out and sat back up. Gently he reached over to turn her head to where he could replace the cloth. Of course in her current state this was not a good idea.  
  
" GOJYO! GIVE GOKU THE FRIK'IN BANANA!!!" She yelled as she lashed out with her hand.  
  
--SMACK!!--  
  
Hakkai sat on the edge of the bed, he sighed as he stood a large hand print on his right cheek. " I think we both need some ice." He muttered as he rubbed his cheek and turned towards the door. " Dude what happened? Did you try to make a move on her in her sleep?" Gojyo asked smuggly as he entered the room and noticed the hand print. Hakkai sighed as Gojyo craned his neck to get a better look. " No, clearly you wouldn't give Goku the banana!" He said still rubbing his cheek.  
  
Gojyo let out an irriatated growl as he turned and flung the door open. " I gave Goku the fucking banana, Ok? Will you and Sanzo Get off my case, already?" He yelled stomping out the door and slamming it as he went.  
  
Hakkai stood in the middle of the room one hand still on his cheek and a confused look on his face. He shook his head slightly as he headed out the door. He smiled as he walked into the hallway. " Hey, Hakkai look I gotta banana!" Came Goku's enthusiastic voice from down by his and Gojyo's room, Hakkai smiled and nodded as he turned to go down the stairs.  
  
He stopped and cringed when he heard Gojyo yell. " We all know about the fucking banana, Ok?" He sighed as he heard the door to Sanzo and his room open and slam shut. " Either shut up about the damned banana, or die." Sanzo growled as he cocked his gun. " But Sanzo..." Goku began but was cut off.  
  
--BAM!--BAM!--BAM!--BAM!--  
  
Hakkai blinked as a bullet whized by his ear. He sighed a little as he turned and rentered Takara's room. " I belive we can both wait on the ice." He muttered as more gunshots are heard as he shuts the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takara groaned as she woke up. She blinked as she opened her eyes and stared up at the celing, confused she sat up. Holding her head when she realised how dizzy she was. " Man when was the party?" She mumbled as the dizzness passed. ( What happened?) She thought looking at the clock which read 2:00 a.m. ( I've been out all day.) She thought remembering walking up the hill, feeling like shit, and nothing. She sighed as she turned to adjust her pillow. She stopped when she noticed the sound of someone elseses breathing.  
  
Her eyes grew wide when she looked over and found Hakkai sitting rather uncomfertably in a wooden chair. His head loled to one side in slumber. Takara's eyes softened as she smiled when she realised that he'd stayed there all night to make sure she was alright.  
  
Quietly she climbed out of bed grabbing her top blanket as she went, sand walked over to his side. She smiled as she gently laid the blanket over his sleeping form. " Thank you. Good night Hakkai." She said as she gently brushed his bangs out of his face and gently kissed his cheek. Hakkai stired a little at her touch. She smiled as she stepped back to her bed, and went back to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hakkai awoke the next morning, he yawned blinking when he noticed something draped over his body. His brows furrowed as he looked down and sighed at finding Takara's blanket draped over him. He smiled a little as he looked over at her sleeping form.  
  
Quietly he stood careful not to wake her and walked to the door. He paused at the opened door and took one more look at her a large smile on his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night. They'd decided that due to Takara's health they would stay one more evening in the hotel.  
  
Takara sighed bordly as she flopped down on her bed. Due to her episode yesterday Hakkai had kept her under close observation, and insited she stay in her room to rest. " Rest my ass." She muttered sitting up and looking around the room for something interesting to do. Her eyes lit up when her gaze landed on her pack. As an idea came to.  
  
Hakkai smiled as he opened the door to Takara's room, a tray of food in his hands. " Takara, we thought you might be hungry, so.." He said as he entered the room and holding up the tray. Takara who'd been working on her bed lept to her feet at his entrance. She smiled sweatly as she walked up next to him. Causing him to take a step back.  
  
" Hakkai, can't I please go down to the bar? Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She asked looking up at him and giving him puppy eyes with her hands clasped in front of her. Hakkai laughed out loud as he walked by her and put the tray on the table. He turned and laughed even harder as Takara began to jump and down hands still clasped in front of her.  
  
" Please?  
  
"Please?  
  
"Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She begged.  
  
Hakkai smiled gaing control of his laughter. " I'm sorry Takara, but I believe it's better if you rest." He said watching her as she crossed her arms and pouted. " Fine." She said turning and walking over to her bed. Hakkai smiled and rolled his eyes as he began to leave. " Hey, Hakkai I have an idea. Since I'm in solitary confinement anyways, why don't you stay for a while and keep me company?" She asked looking at him and smiling while holding up a deck of cards.  
  
Hakkai sighed as he thought for a moment. " Alright, but just for a little while, you need your rest." He said walking over to the bed and sat across from Takara. " Yay!" She said happily as she turned to face him and smiled as she shuffled the deck. " Alright what do you want to play? " He asked as she continued to shuffle the deck. " Do you know ERS?" She asked as she looked up at him and smiled. " I don't belive so, but I'm willing to learn." He said smiling back as she handed him half the deck.  
  
" Alright the name of the game is ERS, or Eygption Rat Screw. The object of the game is simple first one who gets all the cards in the deck wins." Takara said as she held up her cards. " You hold the deck face down in the palm of your hand, when its your turn you flip the card over like this." She said placing her deck in her hand and demonstrating the technique to flipping the cards. " Alright there are a few other things though. If you put down a number card then you keep going. She said demonstrating with her deck. " Now a face card means that you have so many chances to get another face card. If you don't get a face card with in the number of cards who ever put the face card down gets those cards" She said as she flipped over a Joker. " Now a Joker means you have one chance, a Queen means you have two, a King means three, and an Ace means four. The best is a Joker cause you have less chances of the otherperson getting a face card." She said picking up the cards. " Oh yes one more thing, if we should both put down the same cards or doubles. You'll want to slap the cards, whoever has their hand on the cards first gets those cards." Takara said demonstrating with two of her cards.  
  
Hakkai nodded as he obsorbed the rules. " You ready to try it?" She asked giving him a smug smile. " Sure, just go easy on me ok?" He asked as they began to play.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hakkai sat a large smile on his face as he held up the deck. " Would you like to play again?" He asked looking at Takara who had a look of dibleif on her face. " I don't belive this. I never loose at this game." She said in shock. They'd been playing for a while and had lost every game. " I'm sorry, I guess I should've mentioned my luck with card games." Hakkai said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. " Yeah that would've been nice." Takara stated sarcaticly as she glanced at the clock. " Holy cow Hakkai, it's almost midnight." She said pointing to the clock.  
  
" Hmmmm..So it is, You'd better get some rest then." Hakkai said handing her his half of the cards, and standing up. " Alright we'll call it a draw, just cause you won tonight don't think I won't beat you next time." Takara said smiling as she watched him walk over and pick up the empty tray. " Alright, I'll be ready." Hakkai said walking to the door. " G'night." Takara said waving as he left. " Good night." He called as he shut the door.  
  
Takara smiled as he left a small smile on her face as she rearanged her pillows before laying down and drifting off to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright that's it for chapter 7. I know that that was freakishly long, but I think this turned out cute. I have to ask this though does everyone seem in character? I think so but I'm not for sure. Please tell me. Also don't forget to tell me what you think of the idea for the prequal. If I get enough feed back it will be up as soon as I type it and catch up with my other fan fic.  
  
Alright thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did typing it.  
  
Preview to Next Episode: Hey, Goku here. Next time on Saiyuki. Another town more demons, though this time Takara and I have been seperated from the others. How will we fair on our own? Well we do have help from a certain hyperactive, orange haired demoness. And I get to see more of Takara's powers in action. Can't wait to see you then. Next Time on Saiyuki: An Uneasy Truce.  
  
Well until next time. Happy Trails  
  
Dragongirl4 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there everybody, your friendly neighborhood Dragongirl here. Droppin in with another update. Sorry its taken so long for me to update. Writer's block is a real bitch.

Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who left a NICE review. I really appreciate them, so once again thank you.

Ok, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Saiyuki, though I do own a really good poster of Hakkai. I also own Takara and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay?

Chapter 8: An Uneasy Truce

Our heroes are found setting in a bar enjoying their meal. Well... sorta... "Hey! give that back!" Goku yelled making a grab for Gojyo's chop sticks that he was currently taunting him with. " Opps sorry Monkey, Oh wait you almost had." He said pulling the food away, before putting it back under Goku's nose. "Oh no sorry my mistake." Gojyo said smirking as he pulled the morsel away from the heretic. Sanzo is sitting his anger rising as Goku lounged across the table at the Water Sprite. Hakkai chuckled as he looked at Takara, who smiled as she stuffed the last of the meat buns in her mouth. " Takara! That was mine!" Goku yelled noticing his missing meat bun.

"Opps sorry I thought you didn't want it. I mean seeing how busy you were arguing over the chicken." She said smiling at the boy. Goku sighed in defeat as he reached out for the last egg roll he blinked as it was suddenly snatched off the plate. He watched as Sanzo held up the egg roll before taking a bite out of it. " Sanzo..." Goku whined as Sanzo looked up at him still chewing. "' What?" Sanzo asked giving Goku an odd look before looking back to his meal, as Goku continued to glare at him. " Don't you have anything to say?" Hakkai asked looking at Sanzo. " I took the egg roll, so?" Sanzo asked giving Hakkai a " So what?" look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Houto Palace, India

" Dammit!" Kougaiji yelled as he punched a nearby pillar. "Kou," Jein said looking wordily at his friend's back. " Lord Kougaiji ?" Yaone asked worriedly as blood began to drip from his wounded fist. " I just feel so stupid. Kougaiji said still not looking at his companions. " It's alright Kou, your not the only one that bitch tricked." Jein said angrily popping his knuckles.

" He's right My lord, we were all deceived." Yaone said stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder Kougaiji sighed his head still down as he reached up and placed his hand on top of hers. " No matter what, whether it means losing mother or not. They will not lay a finger on Lirin. I swear it." Kougaiji stated turning to look at the two Yaone's hand still in his. " Alright, and don't you worry buddy we'll stand beside you no matter what." Jien said smiling at Kougaiji who smiled as Yaone nodded her head in agreement.

" Thank you both. From now on Lirin is to be watched at all times." He said releasing Yaone's hand and walking towards the door. " Where is she anyways?" Jien asked looking about. " I haven't seen her all day" Yaone said absently as Kougaiji paused at the door as a servant ran up to him. " My Lord, one of the flying dragons has gone missing." He said out of breath. Kougaiji's eyes widened. " Lirin." He said running out the door closely followed by Yaone and Jien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sanzo! Look a market, uwwwwwwwwwwww can we go? Can we?" Goku asked jumping up and down in front of Sanzo who sweet dropped at the enthusiastic monkey. " Alright Goku, I believe we all need some supplies. As well as some new clothes." Hakkai said looking down at his worn green shirt and tugging on the fabric.

" Amen to that." Gojyo muttered as he sniffed the martial to his brown leather coat. Sanzo rolled his eyes as he looked down at his own thread bear robe. " Ok, clothes good, food better." Goku said looking dreamily at a display of sweats. Sanzo sighed irritably hanging his head.

Goku's eyes suddenly grew wide as he sniffed the air. " Meat-buns!" He yelled grabbing Sanzo's wrist and pulling him in the direction of the smell. Sanzo stopped gritted his teeth, before pulling out his fan and hitting Goku on the head. " Owwwwww.... Sanzo what'd yah do that for?" Goku cried holding his head.

" Stop jerking on my arm, and be quiet." Sanzo said hitting him once again for good measure. " Alright, buy me a meat-bun and I'll do anything you want." Goku said hopefully his eyes shining. " No, you just ate. Plus I am not going to spend all our money on food." Sanzo said walking on ahead and trying to ignore Goku who was jumping between his shoulders whining. " I want one. I want one. I want. one!" He kept repeating going from shoulder to shoulder in between each "I".

Sanzo sighed an anger cross appearing as he continued to walk. " Fine, I'll buy you a stinking meat bun!" Takara finally said saving Goku from another thump on the head. Goku blinked surprised as he looked at her. " Come on Goku, lets leave these party poopers and have some fun." She said grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him forward. Hakkai smiled as they walked off. " Alright Takara, We'll meet you back at the hotel later. Just remember that you have a really cute brunette with you, so try not to have to much fun." Hakkai called smiling at his comment. Takara paused twitching at the comment, Goku who stood beside her gave her an odd look.

" So what exactly are we doing?" Gojyo asked looking at Hakkai who was to busy waiting for a response from the P.O.ed half demoness in front of him. " I'm not sure. " Hakkai said diverting his attention to Gojyo. He blinked when he turned his head back to Takara and found her smiling smugly at him. " Well let's see you have a cheap blonde, and a willing red head. So why don't you pull out your wallet and take advantage of the situation?" She asked smugly before turning and sauntering off, Goku following close behind her.

Hakkai stood a stunned look on his face. " Touché." He said smiling at her retreating form. Sanzo stood an anger cross on his head. " I am not Cheap!" He yelled after his sister. " Dang it." Came the reply from several woman in the crowd as they shoved their money back in their bags. " Hey, wait a minute! I'm not gay!" Hakkai yelled understanding what Takara had implied. " Dammit." Muttered several men shoving their wallets back into their pockets. Both Sanzo and Hakkai blinked when they noticed that Gojyo didn't respond. They both turned to look at him. " What?" He asked looking at the two. " I am willing." He said looking at the crowd. " Dang it." They all muttered as they began to walk away. " Hey, wait I have money!" Gojyo yelled chasing after several of the woman.

Both Sanzo and Hakkai stood with exasperated looks on their faces. " Well look at it this way Sanzo we won't have to worry about and little Gojyos anytime soon." Hakkai said recovering his voice. Sanzo blinked coming back to reality. " Wow, I don't believe it." Sanzo muttered beginning to walk again. " And what would that be?" Hakkai asked giving Sanzo an odd look. " For once the Merciful Goddess is actually being kind to us." Sanzo said looking forward to where Gojyo was trying to get laid. Hakkai sweet dropped. " Yes, very kind in deed." He said as the woman stomped on Gojyo's foot and stormed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Takara walked through the market Goku with an armload of meat buns in tow. " Thanks a lot Takara!" Goku replied happily popping a meat bun in to his mouth and smiling at her. Takara smiled as she stopped at a shaved ice stand. " Two please, um... one cherry and one..." She said looking at Goku. " Umm...how bout peach." He said nodding happily. " Prepare to die!" Came an annoying female voice from behind Goku and Takara both turned to find a very familiar orange haired demoness striking a pose in front of them. " Oh no, no her." Goku muttered as he placed his head in his hand. " Why, who is this? A friend of yours Goku?" Takara asked handing him his ice. " What no!" Both Lirin and Goku yelled at the same time.

" Oh, " Takara said disappointed as she ate her ice. " Why are you here?" Goku asked knowing that Kougaiji's little sister only appeared when there was trouble. " I've come to claim the Maten Scripture!" Lirin announced looking around for Sanzo and the rest of the party. " Ummmm... Where is the bald monk anyways?" She asked looking at Goku. " He's on a shopping spree!" Goku said woofing down his ice. " Ok, one question? Who are you and... why do you have to be so adorable?" Takara cried wrapping Lirin in a large huge. She gasped placing both hands on Takara's shoulders and trying to get away. Goku stood nearby laughing hysterically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So your Kougaiji's little sister?" Takara asked looking at Lirin who was sitting on a table facing Takara and eating a large rice ball. " Mhmm.." Lirin said smiling at her. " Lirin likes you, Takara." Lirin said smiling at Takara happily. As Goku sat nearby his head down on his arms as he watched Lirin and Takara. " Oh, Please your only trying to get us to let out guards down." Goku said getting to his feet and making both Takara and Lirin look at him.

" Goku!!" Takara yelled. " What?" he asked angrily, turning to look at Takara. He blinked as a large energy blast landed in front of him and caused him to fall on his side. He blinked setting up as several screams where heard. He turned to see about ten demons standing down the street, some of which had human body parts hanging from their mouths.

" Are you alright Goku? " Takara asked kneeling down beside him. "Yeah I'm fine." He said getting to his feet and summoning Nyo-boi. " Let's teach them a thing or two about manners." Goku said getting into a battle stance. As did Takara, they both blinked when fire suddenly appeared and obliterated the demons. They both turned to look at Lirin who had a triumphant smile on her face. " Demons all gone!" She said striking a pose. Both Takara and Goku sighed anime style at her enthusiam

Both Takara and Goku's eyes grew wide as a large silhouetted demon appeared behind Lirin. " What? You guys?" She asked looking behind her. " Uh, Oh." She said as the demon grabbed her. Takara and Goku gulped as the large demon came into the light. It was tall around 3 stories tall, and looked like a giant blue rhinoceros beetle. And was holding Lirin in one of it's massive hands. " Let me go!" Lirin yelled trying to pry herself free.

" Dude that is one big bug." Takara mumbled looking up at the demon. " We'd better call the exterminatoter." Goku said as he poised Niyo-boi. Takara smirked as she formed a fireball. " Hopefully they get here in the next thirty minutes or their services are free. " She said throwing the fire ball at the demon and watching as it rebounded harmlessly off it's exoskeleton. " Shit," She mumbled dodging on of it's granite like feet. She looked up in time to see Goku bring Nyo-boi down on it's head only to be blocked by it's massive horn, it seemed that it and Goku where blocking each other that is until the demon thrashed it's head and threw Goku to the side and in to several buildings.

Takara whipped her head back around and gasped when she found the demon's foot coming straight down at her. She blinked when suddenly it's leg went the other way and caused it to fall to the side. She turned and smiled when she found Gojyo standing behind her Jakujou ready. " Damn, looks like we have to pay after all." Takara said smiling as Hakkai and Sanzo appeared behind him. " Darn, there goes my money." Goku said walking back over to them. As the demon regained it's equilibrium " Sorry next time we won't bother showing up." Sanzo stated cocking his gun at the demon.

Takara grinned as she turned back to the demon. " Sounds good to me, alright you guys worry about the bug, I'll get Lirin." She said leaping towards the demon. " My she certainly is bossy today." Hakkai muttered dodging a leg and firing an energy blast. " Must be that time of the month." Gojyo answered as he sent his Jakujou through the joint of the demon's leg, severing it and causing the demon to fall to one side.

Takara gritted her teeth as she nimbly leapt from one leg to the other, dodging the spines that kept coming out of the legs. Her eyes grew wide as a spine suddenly came up in front of her, quickly she did a summer salt on to it's back, regaining her balance she quickly concentrated on her hands to form a fire ball that she hurled at the joint of the arm that held Lirin. The fire ball hit it's mark severing the demon's arm and freeing Lirin, who'd passed out due to the pressure form the demon's arm, Takara reacted quickly leaping from the demon's back and grabbing Lirin. Nearing the ground she tucked and rolled using her momentum to her advantage. She smiled as they stopped, hurriedly she laid Lirin near a pile of rubble before rejoing the fight.

" Damn," Sanzo muttered as he shot at the demon, his bullets bouncing harmlessly off. " Sanzo, there seems to be a problem." Hakkai said firing another energy blast. Sanzo blinked taking another look at the places where they'd taken off it's limbs and was horrified to find them growing back. "Shit, won't it die?" Gojyo muttered taking another leg off. "Try aiming for it's torso, between the scales, maybe we'll do more damage." Hakkai said grunting as he shot another energy blast at the demon's torso.

" There is only one way to defeat it." Came a gentle voice from behind them, they all turned to see a very familiar female demoness standing there. " Oh great another annoyance." Sanzo grumbled looking at Yaone. " Miss Yaone, it's good to see. Not to be rude but would you mind explaining?" Hakkai asked looking over his shoulder as he put up a force field around them. " You must destroy it's entire body. " She said pointing to the demon. " How do you know this?" Takara asked looking at Yaone, who gave her a questioning look.

" Please you must trust me on this, I'll explain later." Yaone said looking back at the demon. " Alright then Hakkai, work your magic." Gojyo said looking at the demon. Hakkai shook his head, as he collapsed from using the force field. " My energies shot." He said trying to catch his breath.

" Oh great now what are we going to do?" Goku grumbled as he knocked a leg away. " Stand back, I'll take care of it." Takara said walking in front of her companions. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she began to concentrate. A slow rumble is heard, as Takara's eyes open to reveal glowing red orbs. She smirks as she raises both hands up, as a wall of flames erupt from under the demon, completely engulfing it and distergrating it.

Takara stood breathing hard as ashes of the demon fall her eyes roll back in her head as she collapses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takara groaned as she awoke, she blinked as she sat up holding her head. She looked around the hotel room furrowing her brows when she noticed Lirin curled up like a cat on the end of the opposite bed. " Your awake, that's good." Came a gentle voice from the door. Takara turned to find the same purple haired demoness from earlier standing there a tray of food in her hands.

" Are you hungry?" Yaone asked holding up the tray to Takara. " Um.. a little." She admitted as Yaone sat the food down in front of her. " Thank you ... umm..." She said looking down at the food. " Oh I'm so sorry my name is Yaone." The demoness said setting at the edge of her bed. Takara smiled there was just something about this woman that she liked. " Well it's a pleasure, my name is Ai Takara." She said smiling at Yaone as the two began to talk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mistress Takara?" Yaone asked quietly looking over at the sleeping child on the end of the bed. " Yes?" Takara said looking confused at such a formal title. " I Just want to say thank you for saving Lady Lirin. We are forever in your debt." Yaone said smiling at Takara. " No need to thank me, you would've done the same." Takara said standing and placing the empty tray on the table. " Yaone? If you don't mind me asking why do you refer to me as Mistress?" Takara asked looking at Yaone who sighed. " Let me guess it's because you serve Kougaiji, right? Your his apothecary, and that demands your respect." She said nodding as she understood. " Yes he saved me, and for that I am loyal to him." Yaone said quietly a small blush on her cheeks.

Takara smiled smugly as she walked over and sat next to Yaone. " You wish you were more to him? Don't you Yaone?" Takara asked chuckling at the other woman's flustered response. " No, no, n-no, Nothing like that at all." Yaone said her face flushed as she waved her hands about wildly. " Alright, I believe you." Takara said smiling knowingly. " Please don't tell anyone." Yaone said still flustered. " I won't you have my word, but I really think you should tell him." Takara said leaning back on the bed. " Well... I have tried but.. the timing is always off." She said disappointedly hanging her head a little.

Takara gave her a small smile. " Don't worry the time'll come." She said making Yaone smile a little. " Ok I've been honest with you now you tell me is there anyone in your party that you might accidentally like?" Yaone asked smiling as Takara's face went red. " And if you say Master Sanzo I am afraid that I will have to take drastic measures." Yaone said pulling several vials from her pockets. She blinked when Takara nearly fell off the bed laughing. " Kouryuu? I forgot to tell that he's my brother1" Takara managed to get out laughing at her own stupidty. Yaone sat a unreadable expression on her face.

A knock on the door made both woman look at the door. Yaone smiled as she opened the door to reveal Hakkai. " How is she?" He asked a bit of worry in his voice. " She's alright." Yaone chuckled as she looked over her shoulder to find Takara with her head buried in her pillow, because of her appearance. Hakkai looked over her shoulder and smiled. " I'm glade your better Takara, you had me worried there for a minute." He said chuckling when he got a wave from her.

Yaone smiled as she shut the door, she blinked when she heard voices. " Hey Takara come here." She said motioning for the still embarrassed half demoness to come to the door. " Listen..." She said pressing her ear to the door. Takara sighed as she did the same.

" Did you tell her?" Came Gojyo's voice from the hall. " Tell who what?" Came Hakkai's confused voice. " Did you tell Yaone about your little love affair with Takara, she is your girlfriend after all." Gojyo said smugly. " My What?!!?" Hakkai yelled. " Your His What?!?!?" Takara yelled giving Yaone a shocked look. " What No." Yaone answered still trying to listen to their conversation. " Yeah your problem right Hakkai, maybe you should first tell her that Takara is bearing your child." Gojyo said humor in his voice. "......."

from Hakkai. " Your what?" Yaone yelled looking at Takara. " No I am not." She said as her eyes began to glow red. " What the fuc... Wow it's hot! HOT!" Came Gojyo's frantic yells from the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I am sorry to tell you this Takara but the next time we meet I will be forced to fight against you." Yaone said the next morning Lirin standing in front of her. " I understand." Takara said smiling at Yaone and Lirin as they turned to leave. " Bye, Bye.. Takara!" Lirin yelled turning and waving. Takara smiled as she waved to her friends.

"Move it, we don't have all day!" Sanzo yelled from behind her she smiled as she turned to look her companions who where setting in the jeep. All decked in new ensembles. ( see bottom of page) She chuckled as she got into the jeep. " You know I blame you for this." Gojyo yelled pointing to the rag on his head. " Well it's your own fault." Takara growled irritably. " Yeah well if someone wasn't eavesdropping.." Gojyo began as an all out argument began that quickly involved Goku. Sanzo growled as he fired two shots into the air. " Shut up, or die!" Sanzo growled.

" Aww so peaceful." Hakkai said as they drove towards the horizon.

End of Chapter 8. That was long, but turned out good or at least I think so.

Ok now onto their outfits:

Hakkai: blue short sleeved dusty blue Chinese style shirt with black long-sleeved shirt underneath. Tucked in, black pants, and black shoes ( same style diff. color same with shirt)

Gojyo: black under shirt with blue long-sleeved overtired unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up to elbows. Gray pants, black boots.

Sanzo: white leather under shirt, black vest that has 3 buckles across chest, gray tight fitting jeans, same shoes. ( Wears this because there was no where to buy monks robes) Maten Scripture around shoulders.

Goku: Same as in reload

Takara: Same outfit as described in A Shopping Disaster

Ok well that's all folks, hope you enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews. Also tell me what you think of their new duds.

Until next time. Happy Trails.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there Dragongirl4 here dropping in with another update. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also I'd like to mention that I have posted the first chapter of the prequel to this story. It's title Sukiri Chuushin or Clear Heart and tells the story of Sanzo and Takara's mother. If you're interested please read and review. 

Ok anyways on with the story. And once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Oh yes, and I want to give a very big Thank you to my best friend CloudySkies86. Who more or less wrote this whole chapter for me. I've had really bad writer's block. And considering I have myself a deadline. That is if you all want a Christmas chapter. But, anyways if you enjoy this chapter then please read her story For The Love Of Kenren. Ok? Thanks I appreciate it. DragonGirl4.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki. Though I do wish I owned Hakkai though. (Lucky Takara) Hmmmm… Maybe I'll kill her off and claim him for my own. Mwhaaaaaaa…. Opps sorry. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 9: Heart to Heart

It's been a few weeks since the incident with the demon and our four heroes, and heroine are once again on the road. Well sorta… ok actually their lost in the middle of a dense forest. But at least Hakkai has a map.

"I just don't understand why I can't find our location." Hakkai said puzzlement in his voice as he examined the map from his seat on a tree stump. Hakaruyu asleep on his knee. "Could it be that you have the map upside down?" Takara asked boardly her head on her hands as she sat next to Goku who was leaning against a tree Gojyo was standing on the other side of him smoking his third cigarette.

"Of course not." Hakkai said giving her a smile over the top of the map. Gojyo sighed and rolled his eyes as he took another drag of his cigarette. Goku sighed disappointedly. "Come on Hakkai, I wanna get to the next village. It's almost dinner time." Goku whined closing his eyes and hanging his head. "We have more important things to worry about than dinner." Gojyo stated throwing the butt of his cigarette on the ground and smashing it with his boot.

"Oh and what's that?" Goku asked hotly looking up at the red head. "Easy Monkey, how the hell are we going to get out of this forest? I have no intention of sleeping in the jeep; I plan on sleeping in a bed with a woman beside me." Gojyo said smiling and closing his eyes and leaning his shoulder against the tree. Goku snorted and smirked "Yeah until the woman's husband comes home." Goku stated as anger cross appeared on Gojyo's head.

"Well at least I can get a woman!" Gojyo yelled down at the monkey who got to his feet and yelled in Gojyo's face. "I may not have had a woman, but at least I won't have to pay for one." Goku yelled in his face making the anger cross get bigger. "Alright that's it yah Monkey." Gojyo yelled grabbing Goku's cheeks and pulling. "Let go Perverted Water Sprite!" Goku yelled grabbing what little hair Gojyo had and pulling on it.

Both Takara and Hakkai gave exasperated sighs as they hung their heads. "I'll take care of it." Takara said standing and walking over to the two who were still scuffling. "Alright children break it up." She said standing over the two. "Shut Up!!!" They both yelled pausing in their fighting. Takara was so surprised by their out burst that she took a step backwards and in doing so she bumped Hakkai's knee waking Hakaruyu. Who awoke and let out a small hiss before biting Takara in the butt. "Owww It bit me!!!" She shrieked jumping away holding her butt as Hakaruyu let out what must've been a laugh. "Again?" Hakkai asked giving Hakaruyu a disapproving look over the top of the map.

"Yes again." Takara grumbled rubbing her butt. She glared at Goku and Gojyo who were still fighting. "As for you two…" She growled storming over and pulling the two apart by their shirt collars. "In the words of Kouryuu Shut up or die!!!!" She yelled her head down with an anger cross on the side.

Sanzo who'd been setting on a nearby rock reading a newspaper looked up at hearing his trademark phrase. He sighed in irritation at seeing the current situation, calmly he climbed off his rock, walked over to where Takara was currently holding Gojyo and Goku off the ground by their shirt collars, pulled out his fan and hit all three of them on the head. "What the hell, Yah damned monk?" Gojyo grumbled holding his head. " Sanzo…" Goku whined fake tears following from his eyes as he looked up at the monk who glared down at him. "Both of you knock it off. You're giving me a migraine." He said turning to Takara who was glaring at his back.

"What'd yah hit me for?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check. "Easy, you were annoying me." Sanzo stated shrugging as he stowed his fan. Takara growled as anger cross appeared. "Well excuse me for trying to help!" She yelled as Sanzo walked back to his rock and sat down and began to read his newspaper. Takara let out another growl when he didn't respond. "Hello, are you even listening to me?" She asked waving her hand in front of the newspaper. "Hmmmm… Did you say something?" Sanzo asked absently as he turned the page of his paper.

Takara growled her anger cross growing lager as she pulled out her fan. " You're an ass." She muttered as she pulled down the paper and thumped him on the head. "I feel better." She said smiling as she walked off. Sanzo is seen with a very pissed look on his face the front of his newspaper was crumbled beyond readability. "It's ok, I was done with that part anyway," Sanzo said through his teeth as he crumbled up the paper and threw it. Goku had a stunned expression on his face as he looked around to see what hit him in the back of the head, but saw nothing but a newspaper lying on the ground by his feet.

Takara smirked as she walked by Gojyo and into the surrounding woods. Gojyo watched her with his eyes. "Your chick just took off into the woods." Gojyo smirked as he leaned on the tree. Hakkai gave him a dirty look. "She's not my chick," he scowled over the top of the map. Gojyo rolled his eyes as he pulled another cigarette from his pocket and placed in his mouth as he searched for his lighter. "I'm telling you." Gojyo began as he lit his cigarette. "You should keep a leash on that woman," he said as he took a long drag.

Hakkai shook his head and looked away from Gojyo. "Well, she does look a little like a dog," Sanzo added from his rock. "Funny," Goku laughed looking in his direction. "I always thought she looked a little like you." Sanzo stood up and quickly walked over to where Goku was sitting, "What did you just say? You stupid monkey?" Sanzo asked threateningly glaring down at him.

Goku stood up and returned Sanzo's stare, "You heard me you irate monk," he replied narrowing his eyes. Hakkai sighed hanging his head as he quickly walked over to stop the blood shed before it happened, Gojyo quickly followed and stood behind his brave companion, "That's enough boys. No need for fighting," Hakkai said calmly bringing his elbow back when he looked over his shoulder and noticed Gojyo standing behind him.

Gojyo doubled over as the air was knocked out of him and his cigarette flew from his mouth, "Ow!" He screamed as he stood holding his stomach and looking up at Hakkai, "What was that for!?!"

"Oh," Hakkai smiled, "I'm sorry, it seems my elbow doesn't like you gut very much." He said closing his eyes and smiling wider as Gojyo glared at him while still holding his stomach. "I'm gonna kill you!" Gojyo screamed as he wrapped his hands around Hakkai's neck and proceeded to strangle him.

Sanzo and Goku made an attempt to pull the two apart. "That's enough." They stopped suddenly when they noticed a mist surrounding them. They looked around at it. "This is so original," Sanzo sighed with annoyance. He looked up at the trees and yelled, "What's next, the hoard of demons that fall from the trees?" he yelled bitterly to the tree canopy.

"Well," Hakkai began, "Whatever this is, I don't like it. Original or not," he said glaring at Sanzo. "So we should probably get out of here," Sanzo suggested walking towards Hakaruyu.  
"We need to find Takara first," Hakkai said, worry evident in his voice as he refolded the map and stored it in his pack. Hakaruyu flapping close to his shoulder.

"I suppose," Sanzo grumbled, "Stupid women fits. If I had a brother, we would have beaten each other up." He said smirking as Goku gave him an odd look. "That doesn't sound any better," Goku said thinking for a moment. "Maybe not, but at least we'd all be here," Sanzo pointed out standing next to the tree line.

"Ok," Hakkai interrupted, "Let's split up." He said walking towards the forest. The other three following behind him.

"Takara!" Gojyo yelled called with his hands cupping his mouth. "Come here Hakkai's little love puppy!" he called whistling as if her were calling a dog. He blinked as an energy blast flew by his head and hit a tree, "Hey!" Gojyo called looking over his shoulder at Hakkai who gave him a large smile. "You could have decapitated me!" Gojyo yelled an anger cross on his head.

"Are you saying I didn't? Darn, I must learn to aim better!" Hakkai called back while snapping his finger.

"Stupid pig," Gojyo mumbled under his breath as he looked to the side. Blinking when another energy blast flew over his head setting the tip of his hair on fire. He sighed as his hair smoldered. "That's it I'm shaving my head and becoming a monk!" Gojyo yelled his hair still on fire. "Oh well, I guess it can't get worse." He muttered closing his eyes.

"I smell fish!" Goku yelled as he ran and tackled Gojyo to the ground, sitting a small piece of grass on fire. Goku blinked noticing the small spark. "Ahhhhh! Forest fire!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet and ran away.

Gojyo looked up, his face covered with mud, "Stupid monkey," he said as he spit a chuck of dirt from his mouth.

"Good job Takara, Yah got yourself lost." Takara said to herself as she frantically looked around the dark forest. She heard a noise coming from somewhere in front of her, "What was that?" she asked herself. She began to walk backward very slowly, but she heard the noise again causing her to speed up. The third time she heard the noise, she turned around to run away. She got about to feet before hitting something hard and falling backward on the ground. She sat up and rubbed her head, "Ow," she looked up and saw something covered in mud in front of her, "AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she jumped to her feet and began to pummel the creature with her fan, "Mud Man! Kouryuu was right, they do exist!" she wailed as she continued her pummeling.

"Stop it! It's me!" the monster yelled as he tried to guard himself from the blows. "Gojyo?" Takara asked, stopping her pummeling and looking at him. "Yes," Gojyo whined, rubbing his head.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

Takara continued to hit him. "Hey, hey!" Gojyo yelled, guarding himself again, "What's that for?" He asked as she paused. "Because you scared me you retard," Takara grumbled before hitting him again.

"Ow, ow, ow…What's that for?" Gojyo asked after she stopped again. "Because I hate you," Takara smiled as she raised her fan again. Gojyo snapped the fan out of her hand and waved it at her as he spoke, "No more for you," he scorned tapping her on the nose.

"Fine," she smiled sarcastically as she slapped Gojyo across the face. "Your such a little bitch," Gojyo yelled holding his face. "I'd rather be a bitch than an idiot!" Takara yelled crossing her arms and smirking.

"Well…if I could think of something…I would attack you!" Gojyo threatened…sorta. Takara sighed with annoyance, "So what's going on?" she asked, knowing something is wrong. "We needed to find you because we need to get out of the forest, something's not right," Gojyo said slowly motioning for her to follow him.

Takara gave his back a suspicious look, "This isn't an allaberate attempt to get me in a bush somewhere so that I will make love with you is it?" Takara asked. As he stopped and thought for a moment. "No, but I have to remember that." He said absently as he placed a finger on his chin.

SMACK!

"Hmm…I guess I don't need the fan to injure you," Takara laughed as she watched Gojyo rubbing the side of his face. "If it wasn't for the fact that lover boy would kill me, I'd kill you right now," Gojyo said through his teeth.

"That's the difference between me and you, nobody will miss you," Takara smiled wickedly as she turned around and walked in the other direction. Gojyo's eyes got big, "Very funny Takara!" he called after her. "You wouldn't really hurt me!" Gojyo called again to the surrounding forest. "Would you? Takara? Takara?" Gojyo asked looking around franticly. "This isn't funny, where'd yah go?"

"ROAR!" was the noise that Gojyo heard from behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a woman as he ran in the opposite direction. Takara came out from the bushes double over with laughter. "Stupid water sprite." She mumbled as she quickly ran after him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Hakaruyu, it looks like it's just the two of us," Hakkai said as he sat on the hood of the jeep on the outskirts of the forest. Hakaruyu let out a small squeak as he rubbed the jeep's hood.

"What part of 'separate' didn't you understand you little monkey," Sanzo said bitterly as he and Goku walked out of the forest. Goku clinging to the back of his vest. "But I was scared Sanzo," the little monkey whined. Sanzo growled and rolled his eyes.

"There you are," Hakkai said, sounding slightly relieved.Sanzo looked over and noticed Hakkai for the first time, "I'm glad we found you, I thought I'd be stuck in the forest with monkey boy forever." he groaned as he joined Hakkai on the hood of the jeep.

"Hey!" Goku yelled. "Just think of it this way, if you ever got hungry you could just send Goku up the tree for fruit," Hakkai smiled as Sanzo pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

Sanzo gave him a dirty look as he lit up his cigarette, "Ha ha." Hakkai looked around and his smile faded, "Where's Takara?" he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Goku looked around. "And Gojyo," he added.

"Who?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo and Goku gave him an odd look. "The stupid water sprite that you attempted to degut," Sanzo replied. "Oh, Gojyo…yeah," Hakkai said incoherently, "Him. I don't know," he shrugged.

"Maybe he and Takara are mating!" Goku suggested excitedly. Hakkai snapped his head in Goku's direction, "What!?!" Hakkai asked confused. "Yeah, that's what Gojyo said he was gonna do if he ever go Takara alone," Goku smiled closing his eyes and smiling at Hakkai.

Sanzo spit out his cigarette and snapped his head in Goku's direction, "WHAT!?!" he yelled, "If he even looks at my sister, I'll kill him!" he continued to yell as he jumped off the jeep and headed into the forest.

"Where's he going?" Goku asked Hakkai, who was still seated on the jeep. "To kill Gojyo I suppose," Hakkai answered as he jumped off the jeep and followed Sanzo into the forest.

"Are you going so that you can stop him?" Goku asked as he followed. "That depends," Hakkai answered looking at Goku and smiling. "Stopping him so that I can kill Gojyo, that counts right?" He asked turning and following Sanzo.

Goku stood there giving him a confused look. "I guess," he answered before running after him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takara and Gojyo continued their trudge through the forest, "Let's rest," Gojyo suggested looking around for somewhere to rest. "Fine you big baby, we'll rest," Takara said as she and Gojyo sat on a rock.

Gojyo took off his shoe and began rubbing his foot. Noticing that Takara was watching, "I'll rub your feet sweetheart," Gojyo grinned pointing to her feet as he replaced his shoe. "No," Takara said flatly, looking away.

There was silence for about five minutes, "What are you thinking about?" Gojyo asked, noticing that Takara was looking off into space, obviously in deep thought. "Nothing," she said shaking her head and looking at him. "You can tell me," Gojyo assured her, nudging her gently with his shoulder and giving her a gentle smile.

"Ok," she took a deep breath and looked at Gojyo, "Have you ever been in love?" she asked innocently. "If only you knew," he smiled looking out into the forest.

Takara furrowed her brows, before shaking her head. "Anyway, you see there's someone that I'm in love with, but I don't think he feels the same," she began sadly while resting her head on her hand. Gojyo smirked as he fished for another cigarette.

"Hakkai." Gojyo stated nodding as he lit up his cigarette. Takara gave him a surprised look, "No no of course not," she defended herself frantically waving her hands in the air. Gojyo took a drag, "It's ok, and it's just me and you out here. Nobody else will know," he assured her giving her a smile.

Takara took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands, "Argh," she groaned as she uncovered her face, "I've loved him…Hakkai…since he defeated the Hyakugan Moah." She said quietly giving him a small smile, as she blushed. "Well, yah have'ta understand that Hakkai's been through a lot of shit," Gojyo said as he took another drag and looked off into the forest.

"I know Gojyo, I know everything that he's been through," Takara said, annoyance in her voice as she looked at him. "Sorry," Gojyo said turning away. "What do you want from him then Takara. He's an injured man," Gojyo asked giving her a serious look.

"Just a smile," Takara said slowly. "He smiles at you all the time," Gojyo replied raising an eyebrow. "Yes," Takara said excitedly, "But every smile he gives me is empty. It's more like he's doing it to make me happy. I just want a real smile, is that too much to ask for?" she covered her face again with her hands.

Gojyo took a drag from his cigarette and closed his eyes. (If only I could tell you that every smile he gives you is real,) he thought to himself as he looked off into the forest. He blinked when felt something hit him hard in the chest. He looked down to see that Takara had wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "Are you crying?" he asked, throwing his cigarette away.

"No," Takara said muffled. Knowing she was lying, because he felt his shirt get wet from her tears, he returned the hug.

"I'll kill you!" came the voice of a very annoyed monk as Sanzo came out of the bushes and tackled Gojyo hard on the ground. "Did he touch you?" Hakkai asked as he ran over to Takara and kneeled down in front of her and checking her over. "No no," Takara shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "He didn't do anything."

"He made you cry?" Hakkai asked frantically looking at Sanzo who was busy killing Gojyo. "I'll kill you even more!" Sanzo screamed when he heard Hakkai say this. "Let me help!" Goku yelled as he jumped on top of the two of them.

"No!" Takara yelled from where she was seated, Hakkai giving her a worried look. "I touched him!" She cried as she got to her feet.

Goku and Sanzo stopped beating on Gojyo and looked at Takara, Hakkai also joined in the odd look, "You touched him?" they asked slowly, "Ewww."

Takara thought for a moment, "Not like that," she said shaking her head, "Ewww." "Hey! I can hear you!" Gojyo yelled from under the two raving lunatics. "Shut up!" Sanzo yelled as he punched him hard in the chin.

"Hahahahaha," came the evil laugh of what appeared to be a man. "What the hell?" Takara asked looking around as mist began to thicken around the five companions.

"If you want my sister, you'll have to catch me," Sanzo yelled as he ran over, threw Takara over his shoulder and began to run away. He stopped suddenly when the mist before him transformed into a wolf and growled at him, "I don't want your sister, though she is very lovely," the voice said icily.

Hakkai got a pissed look on his face, "Continue before you say something you can't take back," he threatened forming an energy ball.

"I'm so scared," the voice said with amusement, "I'm glad you all found each other, you see, I wanted my wolves to have a challenge so I was going to have them attack you all at once, but you separated so I was a tad belated, nonetheless, you are here now." He said happily.

"What's your point?" Gojyo asked as he got up, rubbing his chin and summoning his Jakujou. "My point is that this is the end of your journey westward," the voice laughed.

"Hallelujah," Goku began to sing before a rock, miraculously coming from Sanzo's direction, collided with the back of his head causing him to shut up.

"Now for the good news/bad news potion of our game, the good news is that there are on five wolves, easy enough right?" the voice said as four more wolves appeared from the fog. Gojyo was the first to jump in and try to attack the wolf, but he flew right through it and landed hard on the ground behind it, "The bad news, you can't touch them," the voice laughed.

"Can they touch us?" Takara asked back to back with Sanzo, a wolf standing before each one of them.

"Takara look out!" Gojyo screamed as he jumped in front of the wolf that was lunging at Takara.. There was a loud rip, followed by the blood curdling scream of Gojyo, "Does that answer your question?" the voice laughed.

The other four companions looked at Gojyo, who was lying on the ground cradling his injured leg, "Ahhhh!" he screamed as blood covered his hand. They all cringed when they noticed the odd angle of his leg, and the mangled flesh hanging between his fingers.

"You bastard!" Takara yelled at the voice, "How are we supposed to beat them if we can't touch them?" she asked motioning to the wolves who all snarled at her.

"I can't tell you that," the voice answered, "That would be cheating. And what do you mean bastard, if I were you, I'd watch what I was saying," the demon scorned.

"Keep him distracted," Sanzo whispered to Takara who nodded. "If we find the source, we can defeat him." Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai looked around for the culprit.

"What do you mean? I'm not afraid of you," Takara retaliated. Sanzo spotted something in a nearby tree and motioned Hakkai over there. Hakkai nodded and headed to the tree, "Don't push me little girl. Your good looks have no affect on me," the voice threatened.

"Empty threats don't scare me," Takara yelled, "Why don't you show your face?" She asked getting annoyed. "Why, did you want me to give you a real smile," the voice asked smartly. Takara's eyes got big, "W-what?" she studdurd.

"Well, apparently your little boyfriend won't give you a real one," the voice said, unaware that Hakkai was slowly climbing the tree, "Oh, that's right, he doesn't know how you feel, maybe I should tell him. Oh Ha…" the voice was interrupted as Hakkai pulled him out of the tree and they both fell hard on the ground and the wolves disappeared.

Hakkai stood up and grabbed the demon by the back of the shirt, "Come on," he grunted as he pulled the demon to it's feet. The demon blinked as he was thrown to the ground. He blinked when he looked up to find the five companions staring down at him.

"What were you saying?" Sanzo asked bending down and grabbing him by his neck.

"That's not important," Takara said frantically trying to distract her brother. "I want to know." Sanzo growled tightening his hold on the demon's neck. The demon laughed wickedly, "Your little sister there is in lo…"

"He threatened to rape me!" Takara interrupted, pointing at the demon. "What?" was all the demon had time to say before Sanzo put a bullet in his head and he disinigratted.

"How could he have done that?" Hakkai asked, "You've never seen him till this point right?" asked confused as Sanzo stored his gun.

Everyone looked at Takara, "My bad," she smiled, "Hey, Gojyo's injured, maybe we should get out of here," she suggested as she ran over to where Gojyo was "Hmm that was weird." Sanzo muttered looking at his sister. "Very," Hakkai agreed as he walked past the monk toward Gojyo. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Gojyo asked frantically as Goku wrote on his leg. "When I hurt my leg, you wrote on my cast," Goku answered, "See, I drew nice pictures and stuff all over it." He said proudly pointing to the scribbles. "Yes that is nice Goku, but would you do me a favor?" Gojyo asked kindly.

"Yeah," Goku nodded looking at him. "Wait till I get the cast put on you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled in his face. "It may be too late by then," Goku said innocently, "Sanzo said they may have to amputate." Goku said looking at the monk beside him.

"What!?!" Gojyo asked frantically looking at Sanzo in fright. "Just speaking the truth," Sanzo smiled.

"If I could move, I'd kill you monk!" Gojyo threatened waving a fist.

"I couldn't help but think that that demon was trying to tell me something," Hakkai said to Takara, ignoring the violence in the back. "Well, it was probably just mating season and he thought you were the perfect catch," Said smiling at him.

"I don't know which is worse, you or them," Hakkai laughed closing his eyes. "AHHHH!" came the scream of Gojyo from the back of the jeep.

"We have to go pick him up don't we?" Hakkai asked hanging his head. "Yeah," Takara nodded closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Them," they said in unison as the nodded.

"Flying monkey!" Sanzo yelled from the back. "Oh, dear," Hakkai sighed as they continued Westward.

Ok that's it for chapter 9. I hope you enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews. And once again thank you to CloudySkies86. For more or less righting this chapter for me. If you enjoyed this chapter than please check out her story For The Love Of Kenren. Ok Thanks.

Preview to Next Episode: Hi, there everyone Goku here. Sorry that I missed the last one. ( Had to use the little monkey's room) Anyways next time on Saiyuki. Someone from Gojyo and Hakkai's past returns. What'll happen when love rears it's ugly head. Could we possibly lose one of our companions. And if so who will it be? Next Time on Saiyuki: Rain

Until Next time. Happy Trails. DragonGirl4


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there everyone, DragonGirl4 here with another update. I'm so sorry about the mix up of the chapters. I have fixed it and reposted chapter 1, it has been updated a bit. Anyways I'm so glade that so many are enjoying this fic. So thank you to everyone that has reviewed. 

Disclaimer: I own all these characters. Oh wait, then I woke up. Darn, oh well I can dream right? I do own Takara though and would appreciate you asking before you use her, Kay? I also don't own the song The Voice Within by Chritina Aguilera.

Oh yes and I know that Sanzo is majorly out of character in the later part of this chapter, please just go with it. It's meant to be a cute brother/sister moment. So…

Chapter 10: Rain

We find our weary travelers dragging into a small city. Each of them with their own look of fatigue, hunger, thirst, or in Sanzo's case pure irritation. "Awww, finally!" Goku groaned as he dropped the five packs he'd been carrying and sat down heavily on the ground inside the city gates. "Defiantly!" Gojyo chimed standing next to where Goku was sitting. Goku gave him a dirty look. "What are you complaining about Water Sprite? I'm the one who just carried everyone's packs half way across the desert." Goku stated giving his four companions dirty looks.

Takara sighed as she sat by Goku. "Look it's not like we had much of a choice." She said putting a stop to the ensuing fight as she looked at the lame dragon in Hakkai's arms. "Yeah, the damned dragon just had to get a flat out in the middle of the desert." Gojyo muttered giving the dragon a death glare. The little dragon lifted its head and mewled at him. "Oh no, don't play cute with me!" Gojyo grumbled turning his head from the dragon.

"Alright, I believe we all deserve a rest." Hakkai interrupted before Gojyo lost anymore hair. "That is if Sanzo doesn't mind getting the hotel rooms while I take Hakaruyu to get his flat fixed." He asked looking at the monk who was leaning his back on a wall. Sanzo rolled his eyes in annoyance before nodding. Hakkai smiled. "Very well, I shall meet you there as soon as we are finished." He said beginning to walk away. "Oh, yes and children try not to make to much trouble for your babysitter, Ok?" He called over his shoulder.

Sanzo sighed at Hakkai's remark as he pushed himself off the wall. "Ok, move it, and the first one to say anything will be visiting an early grave." He threatened as he began to walk. "Oh yes, Almighty one." Gojyo muttered as he followed. He stopped and gulped when he found himself looking down the barrel of Sanzo's gun. "Either shut up, or die." Sanzo growled before stashing his gun and turning around and continuing on his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai smiled as the mechanic brought Hakaruyu out on his shoulder. "Thank you very much, for your services." Hakkai said as he held up his arm for Hakaruyu to perch on. "Don't mention it Sonny, I must admit though that that's the first dragon I've ever changed a tire on." The man said wiping his bald head with a rag. Hakkai chuckled "Yes he is quiet special." He said as Hakaruyu let out a happy mewl at his owner.

"Yes, he certainly is." Man said as he reached in his pocket. "Here, I thought that you'd probably get more use out of this then I will." He said as he produced a small black collar from his pocket. Hakkai blinked as he looked at the collar. "It's called an 'Accessory Band' it adds different features to dragons like yours there. It was given to me as a gift. But as you can tell I have no use for it…so." The man said as he attached to collar around Hakaruyu's neck.

He smiled as he stepped back. "There you go little one." He said smiling as Hakaruyu flew off Hakkai's shoulder and transformed into the jeep. Hakkai blinked as he looked at the jeep. It looked the same save for it now possessed a brown leather canopy, doors on the passenger and driver's sides, and looking in the back an extra bench along the tail gate.

"Thank you, but …" Hakkai began but was cut off. "I insist, please take it and enjoy." The man said smiling as he held up his hand. "Alright then," Hakkai said as he climbed into the jeep. "How much do I owe you for the tire, then?" He asked pulling out his wallet and looking at the man who smiled once again. "Don't worry about it. Go on ahead and meet your friends." The man said turning to go back inside. "But I have to give you something." Hakkai insisted beginning to get out of the jeep. "Don't worry, you've given me enough." The man said disappearing into the shop. Hakkai stood a dumbfounded look on his face.

Inside the store the old mechanic stood watching as Hakkai and Hakaruyu drove away. He smiled wistfully as he looked behind the cash register at a black and white picture of a young boy with a small dragon on his out stretched arm a collar just like the one he gave away around its neck. He gave one last smile before returning to his work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai smiled as he headed up the stairs in the small hotel. He cringed when he heard the loud yell of "Pervert" come from one of the rooms, followed by a door slamming. He sighed when he found Gojyo standing in the middle of the hall his hand on his cheek.

"Let me guess? You mixed up the room numbers?" He asked looking at the hand print on Gojyo's cheek. "Um…yeah that works." Gojyo muttered as he watched Hakkai head to his and Sanzo's room. All the while shaking his head and chuckling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later we find our five companions setting at a round table in the middle of the bustling restaurant ordering their food. The young waitress sweet-dropped as Goku continued to order. "And one order of meat-buns." Goku said excitedly as he closed the menu and handed it back to the stunned waitress.

"Ummm…alright will there be anything else?" The woman asked looking at the four others who all had exasperated looks on their faces. "Well seeing as how Monkey-Boy here just ordered the whole damned menu…are you sure there's any thing even left?" Gojyo asked giving Goku a dirty look over the top of his menu.

"Hey, it's not my fault that walking makes me hungry." Goku defended cocking his head and smiling. "Anything makes you hungry! Yah damned Monkey." Gojyo yelled across the table. Goku growled as he stood up and put his hands on the table. "Well at least I'm not a horny Water Sprite that's not getting any!" Goku yelled as anger cross appeared on Gojyo's head. "Alright, now you've gone too far!" Gojyo yelled lunging across the table and proceeding to strangle Goku.

Both Sanzo and Takara gave exasperated sighs while Hakkai smiled apolitically at the waitress who was trying to hide the look of embracement on her face. "Please excuse our companions. I apologies for their behavior. Please don't worry about our orders I'm sure we can work with what we have." He said handing her his and the others menus, and giving her one of his charming smiles. The waitress blushed as she put her head down and headed back towards the kitchen.

Hakkai winced as several gunshots were heard followed by several screams of the surrounding customers. "Oh dear." He muttered hanging his head. Takara rolled her eyes as she looked up at her brother who was standing with his gun raised and a very large anger cross on the side of his head. "You know your making a bigger scene than they are." She said motioning to Goku and Gojyo who were frozen in their spots. She blinked when she found herself looking down the barrel of the gun. "Hey, I was just stating the facts." She said holding her hands.

"She has a point." Hakkai said giving Sanzo a smile. Sanzo rolled his eyes as he stashed his gun and sat back down Goku and Gojyo doing the same. Takara gave Hakkai a thankful smile. "Oh yeah, before I forget. I was thinking about continuing our ERS game tonight. What'yah says?" She asked giving Hakkai a small wink. "Alright, sounds like a date." Hakkai said smiling at the blush on her cheeks as she looked back across the table.

"Gojyo? Hakkai? Is it really you?" Came a light female voice from behind Sanzo. Gojyo and Hakkai both turned to look at the voice's owner. Standing there was a young woman no older than twenty two with shoulder length light silver hair, and big sapphire eyes. "Nami, we haven't seen you in a while." Gojyo said smiling at the woman who smiled back.

"Yes it certainly has been a while." Hakkai said giving her a large smile as well. Takara couldn't help but feel a small tinge when she noticed the soft blush covering Nami's face when Hakkai smiled at her. "Yes it has. I'm sorry you must think that I'm rude, my name is Ji Nami. I used to live by Gojyo and Hakkai." She said giving the other companions a bright smile.

"I was wondering you two, we haven't really talked since you guys moved. So would you two like to go with me into town? You know catch up?" Nami asked nudging Gojyo and smiling. Gojyo sighed leaning back in his seat. "Huh, Nah I don't think so Nami. Sorry, but it's been a long day." He said giving her an apologetic smile. "Oh it's alright, I understand. How bout you Hakkai?" She asked giving him a hopeful smile. Takara sat her head down silently praying he'd say no.

Hakkai sighed but gave her a small smile. "Alright, I need to pick up some supplies anyways." He said standing. "Yay!" Nami said clapping her hands in front of her as she and Hakkai walked out of the restaurant.

Gojyo smirked as he leaned back in his seat as he lit up a cigarette. "I always said he should've given her a chance." He said as he took a drag. "What do you mean?" Goku asked as the food was brought. "You see when we lived by her it was obvious she had a thing for Hakkai. But because of what happened to him…well you know Hakkai." Gojyo said snagging an egg roll from a plate. "Oh," Goku said continuing to stuff his face. Takara sat her head down trying to ignore the conversation all the while feeling her emotions flare.

"Yeah, I always said that if there was anyone who'd help him put his past behind him it would've been her." Gojyo said taking a bite of egg roll and closing his eyes. Sanzo rolled his eyes as he continued to eat pausing when he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Takara's state. He sighed as he closed his eyes and stood up. The three others all paused and looked up at him puzzled. "Listening to this shit has made me loose my appetite. I'm going to my room." He said coldly turning and heading up the stairs.

Goku shrugged turning back to his meal; he blinked when he noticed Takara setting her head down bangs covering her eyes. "Hey, Takara you ok?" He asked worry in his voice. "I'm fine." She said quietly turning her head. "You sure, you look upset." Goku said giving her a worried look. Both Goku and Gojyo where surprised when Takara stood knocking her chair back and slamming her hands on the table. "I said I was fine! So leave me alone, alright?" She yelled turning and running up the stairs.

Goku gave a small smile to the surrounding customers. "What was that about?" He asked looking at Gojyo who had an ashamed look on his face. "Nothing Goku, don't worry bout it." He said looking at the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo sat on the edge of Takara's bed arms folded as he waited. "Damn my conscience." He muttered closing his eyes. He opened them when he heard the door turn.

Takara entered her room as tears clouded her vision. She blinked when she noticed someone setting on her bed. "Kouryuu?" She sniffled as she threw herself into his chest and began to sob. Sanzo sat slightly surprised by her movement he sighed as he rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright." He muttered as she continued to cry into his chest.

Takara sniffled as she continued to cry. Her eyes widened when she heard Sanzo begin to sing quietly.

_"Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's alright Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems _

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain _

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way _

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within _

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall _

_Young girl it's alright_

_Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems _

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain _

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way _

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't hide _

_You'll never change if you just run away _

_Young girl just hold tight _

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed _

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid _

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold _

_When you look outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way _

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning _

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know (Be strong)  
You'll break it (Hold on)  
You'll make it Just don't forsake it because _

_No one can tell you what you can't do _

_No one can stop you; you know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way _

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall _

_Young girl don't hide _

_You'll never change if you just run away _

_Young girl just hold tight Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed _

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid _

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you look outside look inside to your soul_

_Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go _

_As long as you're learning _

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know (Be strong)  
You'll break it (Hold on)  
You'll make it Just don't forsake it because _

_No one can tell you what you can't do _

_No one can stop you; you know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within _

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way _

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall"_

Takara sat her tears dissolving into hiccups as she pulled away from Sanzo. Who Stood to leave. "Kouryuu." She said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Sanzo turned and looked at her from the door. For a brief moment a smile graced his lips before he shut the door. Takara sniffled a few times before giving a small smile. "Thank you." She whispered as she reached over and grabbed her playing cards. (Kouryuu's right no matter what happens that he Gojyo and Goku will always be here for me. But that doesn't mean I should give up.) She thought running into the restroom and then out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai smiled as he and Nami walked towards her hotel later that night. They'd spent most of the day catching up and shopping. She smiled as she paused in front of the inn. "Well, this is my stop." She said around her bags. "It was good to see you again." Hakkai said smiling in the dim light from with in the inn.

"Yeah, um… Hakkai can I ask you something?" Nami asked shyly looking away. "Sure." Hakkai said not sure if he liked the way this conversation seemed to he heading. " Well, back when we lived next to each other I really liked you, but you and Gojyo left before I got a chance to tell you. So… I've been hoping to find you and tell you." She said quietly looking down not noticing the stunned look on Hakkai's face. "Nami… I-I …" Hakkai began but was cut off. "I was hoping that if you felt the same way, maybe we could move in together. Once your journey's over of course." She said her eyes twinkling.

Hakkai closed his eyes trying to decide the best way to let her down gently. He opened his mouth to respond and was surprised to find a finger pressed to his lips. "Shhhh… I know this is a lot for you to think about. Not to mention it's getting late. So why don't you think it over. And give me your answer tomorrow. Kay?" She asked as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek before walking into the inn.  
Hakkai stood still stunned. He closed his eyes and sighed what had he gotten himself into? He let out another sigh as he began to walk back to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai yawned as he entered the hotel, though he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. He sighed as he began to ascend the stairs. He stopped when a flash of red caught his eye.

A guilty look crossed his face as he descended the stairs and walked into the restaurant. Sprawled out at one of the tables was Takara still in her clothes. His guilt rose when he noticed that under one of her hands was her deck of playing cards.

He gave a small smile as he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Inside her room he quietly laid her in bed and pulled the covers up. Carefully he brushed her hair from her face. His expression changed to guilt as he stood and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we find Hakkai waiting outside Nami's inn. She smiles as she comes out waving a greeting to him as she walks over to him. They exchange a few words, before a look of disappointment crosses her face. Hakkai gives her a small smile before reaching over and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he walks away. Nami turns and watches him go as she wipes away a tear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened yesterday, with you and Nami?" Goku asked later from the back of the jeep. "Nothing really, just did some catching up." Hakkai said smiling in the review mirror. Sanzo rolled his eyes as Gojyo smirked.

Hakkai sighed as he looked at Takara who hadn't looked or spoke to him all morning and who at the moment was looking out the window at the passing desert.

Takara gave another depressed sigh as she looked out the window. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found a green and purple object being thrust into her face. Blinking she found the a-four mentioned item to be a small box held by Hakkai who gave her a small smile from the driver's seat. Carefully she took the box and opened to reveal a new rather expensive deck of green and purple trimmed playing cards.

Confused she looked at Hakkai who gave her an apologetic smile. "If I had known that you'd be this upset because I missed our game last night, I would've come back sooner." He said quietly looking back forward. Takara smiled as she realized what he meant. She suddenly broke out in laughter when she thought of how obscured the whole thing was. Hakkai gave her an odd look. Gojyo sighed as he poked his head between the seats. "She wasn't upset over the game. She was j…" Gojyo was cut off by Takara clapping a hand over his mouth. "No you were right. I just couldn't believe you missed our game." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Ouch! You bit me!" She screamed examining where Gojyo had bit her hand. "Yeah so? Why don't you just admit that you're in lo…" Gojyo yelled as Takara lunged over the seat and proceeded to beat him to death.

Sanzo growled as he pulled out his gun. " Shut up. Or die!" He yelled as he shot off two shots making Hakkai swerve the jeep as they drove into the horizon.

Ok well that's it for chapter 10. I hope you enjoy and please forgive Sanzo's out of character moment. As I said I wanted to add a cute Sanzo/Takara moment to this.

Anyways the next chapter doesn't fit into the time line. It is my Christmas gift to everyone. So please enjoy.

Preview to next episode: Hey Goku here. Well it seems that the holidays are just around the corner. What's that Takara has never celebrated Christmas? Well that just won't due, will we get her into the Christmas spirit or will we just wind up making yuletide fools of our selves? Find out next time on Saiyuki: Spirit of the Season

Well until next time. Happy Trails.  
DragonGirl4


	11. Christmas Special: Spirit of the Season

Hi there everyone, this is Dragongirl4 here dropping in with a little something that Santa left under my Christmas tree for everyone. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, so this is my thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, unless the creator wants to give me a really nice present this year? Nope I didn't think so… (Sob, sob, sniffle…) Oh well I do own Takara though and would appreciate you asking before you use her, Kay?

Christmas Special: Spirit of the Season

"Discover the Christmas spirit in unexpected places. Open your heart to the perfect Christmas."

We find our five hellions driving into a small town. Piles of snow line the road and many of the rooftops are covered as are many of the red and green decorations that decorate the houses and shops.

The jeep stops as our heroes get out or rather clamber out. "I like the fact that we now have a top to the jeep, but getting out of the back is killing me." Gojyo complained squeezing out from behind the passenger seat. "If you don't stop complaining the jeep's not the only thing that is going to kill you." Sanzo grumbled rubbing his ear with his pinky.

"Oh wow, look!" Goku exclaimed pointing to the decorations. "Yes, they certainly are festive." Hakkai commented as Hakaruyu transformed and landed on his shoulder. "Come on we don't have all day." Sanzo grumbled as he began to walk forward. Takara looked at Hakkai before rolling her eyes before following her brother.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the hotel.

Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo, and Takara all stood outside waiting for Hakkai to return with the room keys. "Hey Sanzo? Can I borrow some money?" Goku asked giving the monk puppy eyes. Sanzo growled as he looked at the monkey. "No… you're not going to spend all our money." Sanzo stated crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Fine Scrooge!" Goku yelled pouting.

Takara stood giving Goku an odd look. "What is this time?" Came Hakkai's voice as he excited the hotel. "Not much. Kouryuu's just being his normal cheap self." Takara said smirking at Sanzo's irritated glare. "Yeah he won't give me any money!" Goku muttered crossing his arms.

"Alright here and please don't buy anything alive this year." Hakkai said pulling out his wallet and handing Goku the money. "Ok, remember no following or peaking." Goku called running down the crowded street. Gojyo watched as he ran down the street. "I'm saying this much he buys me another fish that tries to bite my finger off this year, and I swear we're gonna have a monkey barbeque." Gojyo grumbled as an image of Gojyo yelling with a large live red fish attached to his finger while Hakkai and Goku tried to pull it off flashed before his eyes.

Hakkai merely chuckled at the memory while Sanzo rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the idiot's conversation. Takara blinked confused as she furrowed her brows. "I don't mean to sound stupid, but what are you guys talking about?" She asked looking up at Hakkai who gave her an odd look in return.

"Come on don't tell us you honestly don't know what time of the year it is." Gojyo said waving his hand obviously thinking she was joking. Takara gave him a look like "Do I look like I know what you're talking about?" Gojyo's eyes grew wide. "You really don't know." He muttered in shock.

Hakkai sighed giving Takara a small smile. "Don't mind him. It's Christmas Eve." He explained hoping that this would clear things up. "Oh, is that all?" Takara asked shrugging making Hakkai and Gojyo anime faint and Sanzo roll his eyes at their stupidity. "What? I've never kept up with holidays." Takara said looking up at the decorations. "So you're telling us that you've never celebrated Christmas before?" Gojyo asked still in shock. "Nope, Mother and I never had the money or the time to celebrate." She said simply walking past her companions. "I think I'm gonna go look around. So I'll meet you guys back here later." Takara called walking down the crowded street.

"Wow that was surprising." Gojyo commented once she was out of earshot. "Yeah, but given the circumstances it is understandable." Hakkai said quietly looking where Takara had gone. "I guess." Gojyo said looking for a cigarette. Sanzo sighed as he walked over to the two. "Look if you want to do something about it, then does it. But it's not my idea." Sanzo stated looking at Gojyo and Hakkai. Gojyo smirked "Well what do you know the monk does have a heart." he shut up when he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. "I said it wasn't my idea." Sanzo threatened. Hakkai smiled as he watched the two. "What exactly do you have in mind?" He asked as Sanzo stored his gun. "Well first we have to find the chimp." He said heading into the market.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takara sighed as she walked down the crowded street. She had to admit as she watched the couples and children going in and out of the stores in their holiday shopping did make her feel a bit unusual. She'd always wanted to know what it felt like to celebrate Christmas with a family to feel the joy of being with loved ones during this time of the year. But seeing as how her mother was gone and Kouryuu was obviously not going to participate. Her dream would not come true.

She blinked when something ran into her leg. Takara smiled when she looked down and found herself looking into a big pair of turquoise eyes. "Hi there," She said kneeling down to the little girl's height. The girl gulped as she backed up a step. "What?" Takara asked as the little girl pointed to her feet. Takara looked and smiled when she noticed the stuffed reindeer laying at her feet. "Oh, here yah go." She said scooping up the toy and handing it to the little girl who smiled as she grabbed the doll and hugged takara's legs. "Miki?" Came the call of a woman's voice. The little girl smiled as she waved to Takara before running to her mother. "Bye." Takara said quietly waving to the girl.

"Takara!" Came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned and smiled as Goku ran up to her. "Hey, Goku what's up?" She asked as he gave her a lopsided smile. "Not much, Sanzo's being an ass, and won't pay for a snack. That's why I wanted to find you." Trying not to sound too conspicuous. "Oh what else is new? Alright let's get that snack." Takara said smiling as Goku let out a sigh of relief. "Come on let's go!" He said grabbing her arm and dragging her down The street. "Wow, what's the rush?" She asked still being led down the street. "I'm really hungry." Goku answered giving her a reassuring smile over his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later.

Takara and Goku entered the hotel both laughing as they walked. "Goku?" Takara asked as they ascended the stairs. "Yeah?" Goku asked nervously as the arrived at the suite. "Why have you been acting so jumpy all afternoon? You'd think I'd sat your tail on fire." She said jokingly as she pulled out her key. "Heheh…Set my tail on fire, that's a good one." Goku said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "See what I mean. Is there anything going on that I don't know about?" She asked giving Goku a teasing smile as she unlocked the door, not noticing that Goku's eyes had gone wide at what she had said.

Takara blinked when she opened the door to find the lights out in the main area of the suite. "What the heck?" She asked as she reached over and flipped on the light. Jumping when three men yelled and the sight of lit up tree surrounded by multicolored presents. "Merry Christmas!!" Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai yelled smiling at Takara. "What did you guys do?" She asked in amazement looking around the room. Which had been decorated in festive green and red, the main focus of the room was the marvelously decorated Christmas tree in the center, and not to mention the table arranged with all kinds of different foods.

"Well you did say you've never had a Christmas before, so we decided to change that." Hakkai said smiling as he walked over and placed a Santa cap on her head similar to the one that he, Gojyo, and Goku where wearing. (Sanzo who was setting in a chair next to the tree had on a pair of light up reindeer antlers.) "Oh, and by the way it Wasn't Sanzo's Idea." He whispered in her ear causing her to look at her brother and smile/try not to laugh at his antlers.

"Come on Takara come and open my present!" Goku yelled grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the couch. "Calm down yah monkey. Give the woman time to breathe." Gojyo said smiling as he walked over next to the tree. "Here, Takara." Goku said thrusting an oddly wrapped package onto her lap. "But, you guys…I cant I don't have anything for you…" Takara began looking around at her friends. "We didn't do this to get anything; we did it because we wanted to." Sanzo snapped from his seat. Takara and the others looked at him in shock from his out burst.

Takara smiled a little as she felt tears in her eyes. "Takara?" Goku asked nudging the gift in her lap. Takara blinked away her tears as she smiled at Goku. Slowly she unwrapped the gold paper; she smiled when she found a small plush monkey. "Oh Goku, thank you. I love him." She said leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey, if your going to due that to everyone who got you something open mine next!" Gojyo exclaimed grabbing his gift from under the tree. Hakkai smiled despite the dirty look he was flashing Gojyo. Takara smiled as she took the gift which was wrapped in red metallic paper. "I'm kind of afraid." She muttered as she unwrapped the gift. She took a deep breath when the paper fell away to reveal a beautiful lavender back pack with green trim.

"Thank you, it's perfect." She said as she leaned over and hugged him. "What no kiss?" Gojyo asked pretending to be offended. Takara smiled as she pulled back and gave a quick peak on the cheek. "Here." Sanzo said gruffly tossing a small purple box to Takara.

She gave him a small smile before opening the gift which was a small lighter engraved with a light purple T. "Oh, Kouryuu…" She began. "Yeah, I know. You don't smoke." He said rolling his eyes and making the antlers bob up and down. "Well Yes, but it's something from your heart. Whether I smoke or not I still love and will always treasure it." She said smiling and holding it close to her chest. Sanzo snorted before turning his head away.

"Um…Takara? Would you mind helping me carry out the snacks?" Hakkai asked motioning her to follow. Takara gave him an odd look before following him into the small kitchen. She blinked when she walked in and found him smiling at her a neatly wrapped green box in his out stretched hand. "Here, I thought this fit you." He said as she took the box and smiled as she unwrapped it.

She gasped as she took the lid off the small jewelry box to reveal a small silver bracelet with a fire opal on the clasp. "Oh my Gosh, Hakkai." She said as she stared at the bracelet. "Do you like it?" He asked smiling at her while he fixed the snacks. He blinked when he felt something wrap around him. He smiled when he looked down and found Takara hugging him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as she pulled away and he turned to hide the blush on his cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takara and Hakkai blinked when they excited the kitchen and found Gojyo laughing at them. "What?" Takara asked as Gojyo pointed up above the door. Both Hakkai and Takara looked up at the small sprig of mistletoe hanging above the door. "You know what that is, so you know what to do." Gojyo said fully enjoying himself. Both Hakkai and Takara blushed as they looked at each other. Takara could see in his eyes that Hakkai was majorly uncomfortable with the idea. As if on queue Goku walked bye. Takara making use of the situation gently pushed Hakkai back into the kitchen grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him under the mistletoe and pecked him on the cheek.

"There we go." She said happily smiling over her shoulder at Hakkai who gave her a grateful look. Goku stood stunned by what had just happened. "Oh Yes, the stupid monkey just had to ruin it." Gojyo grumbled walking over to Goku and thumping him in the head. "Hey what did I do?" Goku cried holding his head. "You were born!" Gojyo yelled as he and Goku began to scuffle.

---Bam! ---Bam! ---Bam! ---

"Shut up or your all going to wish you weren't born!" Sanzo yelled anger cross on the side of his head his gun raised. Hakkai sighed as he and takara stood in the door way. Takara rolled her eyes as she watched the three. She blinked when she felt something press against her cheek. She turned to find Hakkai pulling his head back. He smiled as he pointed up at the mistletoe. "It is tradition." He said simply chuckling at the blush on her cheeks.

Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoy my gift to you. I have one last thing to say to everyone:

"Be merry, be joyous, and above all, be yourself during this beautiful season of twinkling lights. Festive music and surprising generosity."

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. And a happy New Years.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.  
DragonGirl4 


	12. Chapter 11

Hi there all you wonderful people. DragonGirl4 here dropping in with another update. I'm so glade that everyone enjoyed the Christmas special. I should tell you though that that chapter doesn't come into the story line until later. I just went on ahead and posted it, ok? 

Anyways, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. And now on with the story.

And to Leggeme who was the fiftieth reviewer. Because you ask you get not one but two cookies. Thank you so much for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Saiyuki, but I do own two fish named Sanzo and Hakkai. I also own Takara, and Nyoko. And would appreciate you asking before you use her, Kay? I also don't own Emiko; she belongs to my best friend CloudySkies86 and can be found in the story For the Love of Kenren. This is under my name but belongs to her.

Chapter 11: Heaven's Sake

Heaven, Lotus Pond

The All Merciful Goddess and Jiroushin sat across from each other studying the Go board in front of them. The Goddess smiled as she looked at her options. "Its interesting how one turn of events can change the hands of fate?" The Goddess said as she made her move.

"What ever do you mean?" Jiroushin asked giving the Goddess an odd look over the board. The Goddess smiled as she stood and walked over to Nataku's seat and looked at the comatose boy seated in it and draped her arm over the back of the chair a distance look in her eyes.

"It's simple my dear Jiroushin. Now that the last member of the Sanzo party has been found, things should really get interesting." She said smirking as she looked into the lotus pond. Jiroushin's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Oh no, Please tell me that you don't mean her." Jiroushin begged as the Goddess smirked ignoring him.

The Goddess sighed as she closed her eyes as an image of Konzen, Goku, Tenpou, Kenren, and a young redhead woman flashed before her eyes. (Five hundred years ago the hands of fate ticked, but thanks to your choice Nyoko. They may just turn in an expected way.) The Goddess thought opening her eyes and looking at Nataku's prone form.

* * *

Five Hundred Years Ago

Konzen is seen setting in a chair in the All Merciful Goddess's chambers. "This had better be important; I don't have time to waste listening to the old hag." Konzen grumbled resting his head on his hand. "Why? It seems to be the only thing you do anymore." Came a cold female voice from the doorway.

Konzen sighed as he turned to look at the woman standing in the door way. She was slightly tall around 5'5'' with shin length red hair held in a high ponies tail, she wore a crisp cream colored no sleeved tunic trimmed in lavender, her eyes were the same red as her hair, and other than being female and having different colored hair and eyes could've passed for Konzen himself.

Konzen rolled his eyes as the woman walked into the office and leaned against the desk. "Tell me, Nyoko is the Jade Emperor any good?" Konzen asked smirking at the woman who chuckled to her self. "Hmmmm… I wouldn't know. Maybe I should ask you the same question." Nyoko said giving Konzen a sarcastic smile.

Konzen opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the door opening and the All Merciful Goddess entering the room. She smiled as she looked at the two. "Ah, tell me how are you two doing?" She asked as she walked behind her desk and sat down in her chair. She sighed when she got no response. "Come now, is this any way for brother and sister to act?" She questioned trying break the tension in the room.

"With all due respect Merciful One, I have work that needs to be completed." Nyoko snapped glaring the Goddess who sighed a little. "Konzen, I need to inform you that your present is requested next month, we have a very important matter that needs your consent." The Goddess said smiling at her nephew who rolled his eyes. "Fine, if that is all I agree with Nyoko. I also have work that needs to be done." He said standing and striding to the door.

The Goddess and Nyoko both watched as he walked out the door and shut it with a resounding thud. "Alright, and as for you Nyoko. I wish to inform you that there is a new Goddess in the heavens." She said smiling at her niece who turned to look at her aunt. "So? Why should that concern me?" Nyoko asked resettling her glare at the Goddess. Who smiled at her. "Well you see this Goddess is not a normal Goddess, and that is why we are intrusting her to your care." the Goddess said smiling at Nyoko who let out an irritated sigh. "And why do you think I want this annoyance?" Nyoko asked turning to leave.

"This isn't up for discussion. She will be in your care, and I expect your cooperation." Goddess snapped as Nyoko sighed one hand on the door knob. "Fine, I'll baby-sit your precious little Goddess, but I think I have right to know what the hell I will be dealing with." She said turning to glare at the Goddess who smiled approvingly. "Good I knew you'd see it from my point of view. Very well, her name is Emiko, and your job will be to keep her out of mischief." The Goddess explained as Nyoko raised an eyebrow in her direction. "She a goddess how much trouble could she cause?" Nyoko asked looking at the Goddess who gave a small knowing smile.

* * *

A young woman is seen setting on a bookshelf an innocent grin on her face as she peers down at Nyoko who was rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Alright, let me see. The peach tree has been burnt down, Li-Touten is bald, and my office is ruined. And you managed to do all this in one hour?" She snapped looking up a woman who gave her a large smile. "Of course, what were you expecting?" The woman asked looking at the iterated Goddess.  
"I was expecting a little Mutt-Puppy, not a Mutt-Bitch!" Nyoko grumbled looking up at the woman who glared at her. Taking another look at the woman it is clear she is not a full goddess. Her right eye is gold while her left is a crimson color, her waist length ebony hair which falls around the bookshelf is streaked with the same shade of crimson. Her outfit consisted of a maroon halter top trimmed in gold that ended below the bust, a short mini skirt in the same color, and a train that falls to her ankles in the back.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow as she rolled a fire ball between her fingers. "Would you like to join them?" She asked giving Nyoko a smirk. Nyoko sighed as she replaced a half burned document on the desk. "No Emiko, what I would like is for you to get your half-breed ass down here and do your work." She spat picking up another document and tried to study it.

She blinked when she looked up and found Emiko leaning over her desk and glaring at her. Nyoko's eyes narrowed as Emiko gave a small smirk tilted her head and turned and walked out of the office. Nyoko sighed as she leaned and sighed again as she watched her desk which Emiko had set on fire burn. "Well that was uncalled for." She muttered closing her eyes as her desk continued to smolder.

A few months later

"Get your little monkey ass back here!" Konzen yelled irritably as he looked for Goku who was hiding around a nearby corner. (Oh man. I did it this time.) The young heretic thought as he looked around the corner. An image of Konzen's documents scattered across the floor with multicolored drawings on the fronts and backs is seen as he sighs in relief. Slowly he pushes himself off the wall and begins to sneak down the hallway.

He smiles as he looks behind him blinking when he crashes into something hard.  
"Owww…." Goku whined as he sat on the floor holding his head as he looked up at the person he'd run into. Smiling when he noticed a very pretty lady standing with her arms crossed and glaring at him. "I'm sorry," He said quietly as he stood and smiled at the woman. "Hi my name's Goku." He said enthusiastically looking expectantly at the woman. Who glared down at him?

"I don't give my name to annoying little children." The woman said smirking at the hurt look in Goku's eyes. "Sorry, it's just that you look so much like my friend Konzen." Goku said weakly looking at Nyoko. "Don't compare me to that. And besides I don't think you should consider him a friend. Perhaps more your master than anything else." Nyoko said brushing by Goku who was standing his head down.

"You're wrong. Konzen is my friend." Goku snapped looking at Nyoko defiance in his eyes. Nyoko sighed rolling her eyes as she turned to look at the boy. "Believe what you want, also if you must know my name is Nyoko. The only reason that I'm telling you this is so you can avoid me at all costs." She said smirking as she turned and continued her way down the hall. Goku stood watching her back.

Konzen who'd been standing around the corner sighed as walked from behind his hiding spot and walked behind Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Goku, let's go." He said guiding the boy down the hall.

* * *

Nyoko smiled to herself as she closed her eyes as she continued down the hall. She blinked when she ran into something very solid. "Owww…." She whined now the one seated on the floor. "Excuse me, are you alright Nyoko?" Came a gentle voice from above her. She blushed as she recognized the voice. "Of course." She snapped as Tenpou extended his hand to help her up. She growled as she pushed it away and got to her feet. "Next time watch where you're going." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Tenpou smiled a little. "I'm sorry, your right. I should've been watching were I was going." He said motioning to the thick book in his hand. "No need to apologize. I understand." Nyoko said brushing by him. "You do?" Tenpou asked looking shocked as he followed her with his eyes. "Of course. I mean that is the only pleasure you can get so…" She said smirking as she continued to walk down the hall.

Tenpou stood and sighed at her comment. He'd grown used to Nyoko's crude comments over the years. A small smile formed on his lips; actually he'd grown rather fond of them. A small blush appeared on his face as he buried his face once again in his book and continued down the hall.

* * *

Nyoko sighed as she entered her office and found Emiko setting on top of the bookshelf filing her nails. "Tell me have you done anything while I was gone?" Nyoko asked crossing the room to her desk and setting down behind it. Emiko smiled as she paused in her filing and held out her hand and studied her nails. "Quiet a bit actually." She said smirking at the glare Nyoko was giving her. "What do you think these nails stay this perfect on their own?" Emiko asked as Nyoko sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't care. Just get your mutt ass down here and organize the damned cabinet." She said irritably as she pointed to the nearby filing cabinet.

Emiko thought for a moment before hopping down from her seat. "Sorry, but I have a date." She said giving a casual wave over her shoulder. "A date?" Nyoko asked in disbelief. "Yes a date. With Kenren." She said calmly one hand on the door handle. "So you're ditching work for General Kenren?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "Yep, that is unless you'd like to join us." Emiko said smiling at Nyoko over her shoulder. "No thank you I'd rather sleep with the Jade Emperor." Nyoko said picking up a document. "I thought you already were." Emiko said walking out the door. Nyoko sat anger cross on the side of her head. "I should fire that woman." She muttered as a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Nyoko called not looking up from her work. "Lady Nyoko?" Came a soft voice as the door clicked shut. Nyoko sighed irritably as she looked up from her work at the woman in front of her. She was petite woman the same species as Gojun with pale lavender skin. Shining blue eyes and tri colored blue hair that fell to her knees in a long braid. She wore a simple light green tunic trimmed in turquoise.

"Linrei how many times have I told you?" Nyoko asked sounding annoyed as she looked up at her servant who looked down ashamed. "Not to call me 'Lady'." Nyoko said smiling at Linrei who raised her head and smiled back at her friend. "Yes La…Nyoko." Linrei said smiling as she carried the cup of tea over to Nyoko who nodded her thanks as she took the cup. "How was your day?" Linrei asked looking at Nyoko as she began to straighten the bookshelf.

"Don't ask, Linrei leave that for the mutt to do. Please have a seat." Nyoko said motioning to a seat in front of her desk an evil smile on her face. Linrei gulped as she sat down. "I heard an interesting story today. It seems that a certain Dragon king and a certain servant have been discussing marriage." She said smiling triumphantly as Linrei's face went red. "Ha… I knew it, ok sister spill the beans." Nyoko said happily looking at her best friend who sighed as she hung her head.

"Well we have been discussing it…but I don't think I'm going to accept." Linrei said hanging her head a little. Nyoko blinked confused as she looked at her. "Why?" She asked as Linrei sighed. "I just don't want to leave you Nyoko, with out me around you can't even remember trash day." Linrei said chuckling as Nyoko laughed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Linrei? Listen first and fore most you are my friend. I want you to be happy. Since it's obvious what I want will never happen. So please take what you have as my gift to you." She said seriously making Linrei look up at her and give her a small smile. "Thank you Nyoko." She said quietly.

"One more thing Linrei, from this day on your officially relieved of your duties." Nyoko said smiling at Linrei's stunned expression. "But Nyoko I…I..I.." Linrei stuttered tears coming to her eyes. "No buts." Nyoko snapped walking around her desk and hugging Linrei. "I can't thank you enough Nyoko." Linrei whispered as the two friends pulled away. "And despite what you say I'm sure that Master Tenpou will come around." Linrei said smiling at Nyoko who smiled in return.

The moment was ruined by the sound of breaking dishes both Nyoko and Linrei cringed before looking the door to find a stunned Emiko standing in the door way a pile of broken tea glasses in front of her feet. Nyoko's eyes widened in horror. "How much of that did you just hear?" She asked quietly trying to keep her temper in check. "Ummm…the part where you began to the part where you asked me how much of this did I hear." Emiko said shrugging. Nyoko sighed as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Kenren sighed irritably as he walked towards Tenpou's library. "Knock, knock." He called opening the heavy door and peering around the extensive library. "Hello?" He called as he entered and stood in the door way. "Can I help you?" Came a clam voice that made Kenren jump. "Oh there you are." He said walking around the desk to find Tenpou setting on the floor amidst the piles of books, documents, and scripts. Reading a rather large book. "Why is it that I always find you setting on the floor? Don't you have a chair?" Kenren asked looking around the room and sighing at the mess. "So you do…you just can't find it." He said as Tenpou let out a small chuckle.

"Anyways have you seen Emiko?" Kenren asked turning back to Tenpou who'd gone back to reading his book. "Sorry, I haven't." Tenpou answered absently. Kenren sighed a little irritated at being ignored. "What are you reading that's so damn interesting?" Kenren asked trying to look at the book he was reading. "The courtship of the lower world." Tenpou answered smiling at the look on Kenren's face. "Yes, you can borrow it when I am finished. It couldn't hurt." Tenpou answered looking back to his book.  
"Alright thanks. Anyways I've been thinking, you always seem to be alone. So Emiko and I have decided to help you out in that department." Kenren said smiling at Tenpou who gave him a dirty look over the top of his book. "That ought to be fun, but no thanks. Though, if I ever need a list of where the best places the have sexual intercourse in front of a large crowd of gods would be, I ask you to compile on for me," Tenpou smirked. "That was uncalled for," Kenren said irritably, "Anyway, let's see who'd be a good match? How bout Linrei? Oh wait she's dating tall, pasty, and scaly," Kenren said thinking for a minute while Tenpou rolled his eyes, "What she sees in him, I'll never know, although he is a dragon man and he has no tail. Maybe something else makes up for that, "Tenpou snickered a little. Kenren named off about twenty more names before sighing in irritation.

"I have an idea how bout for laughs. We set you up with Nyoko? Ha ha ha, wouldn't the Jade Emperor love that? Besides, I wouldn't set my dog up with her and he's neutered," Kenren smiled. Tenpou didn't reply, "Hello?" Kenren said as he waved his hand in front of Tenpou, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"This part is interesting," Tenpou changed the subject as he pointed to the open page of the book, "It says that some women will have sex with men for money," Tenpou placed a finger on his chin and stared at the ceiling as he thought, "So that's what Emiko meant when she said she would do anything if I loaned her five yen," he smirked.

Kenren's face went red with anger, "She's taken," he said after clearing his throat. "We need to set you up with someone that isn't currently seeing someone." he said through his teeth. "Hmm, I guess I could have asked her to do this," Tenpou smiled as he continued to point at the open page in the book, "It looks fun." He said looking Kenren and grinning at him.

"Tenpou." Kenren said bitterly. "I think your avoiding the subject." Kenren stated raising an eyebrow at Tenpou. "Wow, there are so many things to choose from," Tenpou continued, ignoring Kenren's remarks, "It's like a menu," he said excitedly a large smile on his face.

"Look, if you don't answer me, I'm going to think that you like Nyoko!" Kenren yelled as he restrained from strangling his companion. Tenpou said nothing, he just buried his face in his book, "Oh no," Kenren said as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "You do like her."

"Yes," Tenpou nodded as he smiled. "I am quite fond of Nyoko." Kenren sat in disbelief for a few moments before leaning back and lighting up a cigarette. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Tenpou asked surprised at Kenren's response.

"Nope, if you wanna screw up your life, go for it. I won't stop you," Kenren said quietly shrugging as he took a drag off his cigarette. "Well, I'm good at screwing up my life; I did befriend you after all. So I guess I'll go screw up my life, however, you're good a screwing Em…" Tenpou began with a smile.

"That's enough!" Kenren yelled, causing his cigarette to fly from his mouth and land in Tenpou's book. The two jumped to their feet as the book caught on fire and Tenpou proceeded to stomp on it till it was out, "Kenren, my home is your home, but please get out of my library," Tenpou said politely as he looked up at Kenren.

"Yeah," Kenren nodded as he walked to the door and opened it. He stopped and smirked before turning around, "I'll be coming home late, so don't wait up for me," he said to Tenpou and giving a small wave over his shoulder.

"Why? Got a date?" Tenpou asked tilting his head confused. "No, I'm going to tell Nyoko." Kenren said quickly before running out of the room.

"No, Kenren!" Tenpou called after him, but to no avail.

Kenren ran down the hallway as fast as he drunken little legs would carry him, until he hit something hard. "Owww.…!" he said, rubbing his head. "What did I hit?" "Me you moron!" Emiko yelled from the floor as she got to her feet. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" she asked as she too rubbed her forehead.

"Why? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Kenren said raising his eyebrow as he grabbed Emiko and pulled her close to him.

"Back off horn dog." Emiko said bitterly as she pushed Kenren back. "I need to go talk to Tenpou." She said walking past him. "Why? Do you need some money?" Kenren smirked as she turned to face him and give him a dirty look.

"No." Emiko said shaking her head. "Nyoko likes him and I'm going to tell him." She said giving him a small smile. He likes her too." Kenren said excitedly.

"This is great." Emiko smiled. "This means that we can get them together!" She said smiling happily. "That's not a good idea," Kenren said shaking his head.

"Why?" Emiko asked confused. "Because, him and Nyoko, no." Kenren replied shaking closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear the mental picture he'd just had.

"But they both need each other," Emiko insisted giving him puppy eyes.

"Well, he deserves better." Kenren whined crossing his arms. "Like who, you?" Emiko smirked at the glare he was giving her. "Well, you go marry him then so that you can make him a happy man," she said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"That's wrong," Kenren scowled.

"Isn't it though? " Emiko smiled. "Look, would you do this for me, please?" she begged once again giving him puppy eyes. "What do I get out of it?" Kenren smirked. "Umm," Emiko thought for a moment, "I'll break up with my other boyfriend." She said turning to leave.

Kenren gave her an annoyed look, "Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll help you get them together." He said unhappily. "You could at least sound a little happier about it," Emiko said bitterly turning to look at him.

"But I don't want to do this; I'm only doing it because you want me too." Kenren said, "So of course I'm not thrilled!" he said as he turned around and began to head back to Tenpou's library. "Well, when I do things that I don't want to because you want to, at least I act enthusiastic," Emiko called after him before turning around and heading to Nyoko's office.

"Hey!" Kenren called over his shoulder, "What was that supposed to mean? Do you not want to sleep with me?" he called just before she turned the corner, "Am I lousy in bed?" he asked as a female servant walked past him, very quickly, "This is not my day." he said shaking his head and turning back around.

Kenren stormed into Tenpou's library, "You're coming with me," he said bitterly as he picked a surprised Tenpou up and threw him over his shoulder.

Emiko stormed into Nyoko's office and grabbed her arm "Let's go!" she yelled as she pulled an equally surprised Nyoko from her office.

Emiko and Kenren met in the same spot, "Here she is." Emiko said as she pushed Nyoko out in front of her. "And here he is." Kenren said as he pushed Tenpou's legs up, causing him to slide off Kenren's shoulder and land face first onto the floor. "Owww…" Tenpou whined as he stood up and adjusted his glasses.

Kenren grabbed his arm and pushed him out in front of Nyoko. "Say hello." he said bitterly rolling his eyes. "Hello," Tenpou smiled as Nyoko gave him a dirty look.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Emiko sighed with annoyance, "He likes you and she likes you." she said bitterly as she motioned between the two. "Tell her how you feel and you tell him how you feel." she ordered irritably.

"Yeah, some of us want to get this over with so that we can get laid," Kenren yelled. Getting a dirty look from Emiko. "Well, you better go find yourself a cheap winch because you ain't gettin' nothin' from this woman," Emiko yelled as she walked up and stood about two inches from him. "You owe me!" Kenren yelled in her face.

"I don't owe you squat!" Emiko retaliated back in his face. "Yes you do, I did something I didn't want to do, now it's your turn! Try to sound enthusiastic about it will you?" Kenren screamed motioning wildly with his arms.

Tenpou looked at Nyoko who looked a little surprised by their behavior. "You ok?" he asked quietly turning to face her. Nyoko turned her head and looked at him. "Yes, but I need to speak with you." she said as Kenren and Emiko continued to bicker. "Maybe we should go somewhere quiet." She said looking around for somewhere to go.

"No need, they'll be gone in a second. They only fight like this so that…" Tenpou began as Emiko reached up and kissed Kenren who, in turn, picked her up and they headed down the hallway. "They can get to the make up sex." he said giving her an embarrassed smile.

Nyoko laughed a little. "I see." she said turning back towards him. "I like that." Tenpou smiled making Nyoko raise an eyebrow. "What?" Nyoko smiled.

"The sound of you laughing," Tenpou replied. Nyoko blushed and looked away. She felt something touch her hand and she looked down in time to see Tenpou taking her hand in his own. "I really like you." he smiled.

Nyoko blushed even more. "I like you too." she assured him giving his hand a squeeze.

"Actually, I'm in love with you." Tenpou said as he looked away and Nyoko's eyes widened. "I have been for quite sometime." He admitted shyly. "Then why didn't you say anything?" Nyoko asked giving him an approving nod.

"You always yelled at me, I thought that maybe you didn't like me." Tenpou said as he looked back at her. "That's how I flirt." Nyoko laughed a little.

"Could have fooled me." Tenpou said chuckling when Nyoko tapped his shoulder with her fist. "Well, did you want me to throw myself at you like Emiko does to Kenren?" Nyoko asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "It would have helped. I know when she's flirting." Tenpou smiled at her.

"Well then, if you want me to be more like her, then you tell me what this means." Nyoko smiled as she reached up and gently kissed his lips. Tenpou looked a little surprised when she pulled away. He cleared his throat, "Well, that means, 'Kenren I'm in the mood, meet me under the peach tree in five'" he smiled chuckling at her expression.

Nyoko laughed a little as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, bad example." She said putting her hand down and looking at him. "Well, would you like me to tell you what I think it means when I translate it into Nyoko slang?" Tenpou smiled making her blush.

"What?" Nyoko asked quietly. "That you love me too," Tenpou replied hopefully. Nyoko blushed as she slowly nodded her head. Tenpou smiled like a mad man as he threw his arms around Nyoko who blinked in surprise. Before returning the hug.

The sound of footsteps made the new couple look up in time to see about ten guards walking towards them. "What the hel…" Nyoko began as the guards stopped in front of them. " Please forgive us Lady Nyoko, but the Jade Emperor has sent us to retrieve the traitors Konzen Douji, Sieten Taisei Son Goku, Field Marshal Tenpou, and General Kenren." The leader of the guards said nodding as two of them advanced on Tenpou. Who clenched his fists at his sides. "What are the charges?" Nyoko asked trying to distract the guards. "I am sorry Lady Nyoko but we have our orders." The Guard said as the two guards preceded to hand cuff Tenpou.

Both Nyoko and the leader blinked when the two guards landed heavily on the ground they both turned to find Tenpou fists raised. The leader sighed as he motioned for the other eight guards to help in the effort. A few minutes later, Tenpou is seen being lead away in the hand cuffs. While over half of the ten guards lay knocked out on the floor. Nyoko still as confused as ever began to tail the procession. "You won't get away with this, they have done nothing wrong." She said trying to get the guards to stop. "Please don't do this…" She pleaded as tears came to her eyes as they lead Tenpou into the Jade Emperor's chambers and slammed the door shut in her face.

"Nyoko? What is going on?" Came a small voice from behind her she turned to see Emiko tears streaming down her face. "I don't know Emiko, but I can't let it happen." She said determination in her red eyes. "I'll help to." Emiko said drying her tears and standing next to Nyoko. "No Emiko, please trust me this is something I have to do." Nyoko said placing a hand on Emiko's shoulder. Emiko looked at her hand before nodding. Nyoko turned to the door, she blinked in surprise when she felt something wrap around her she turned and found Emiko hugging her. "I trust you Nyoko." Emiko said smiling as she backed up a step, Nyoko smiled as she turned once again to the door.

Goku, Kenren, Konzen, and Tenpou are all seen standing in front of the Jade Emperor. Each hand cuffed. Standing on either side was the All Merciful Goddess and Li Touten. The Goddess had a look of displeasure on her face while Li Touten was obviously taking great pleasure in the whole thing.

"Sieten Taisei Son Goku, for the crimes that you have committed. You will serve imprisonment with in the earth until the time we see fit to release you." The Jade Emperor stated from his throne. "As for your three companions. The trouble makers of the Heavens they will each be condemned to a mortal life, and will be reincarnated when…" The Emperor stated blinking in surprise when the door flew open and Nyoko stormed into the room and walked up next to the four and kneeled in front of the Emperor.

"Nyoko Douji, what is the meaning of this interruption?" The Emperor demanded outraged as he looked at the goddess. "Pardon my interruption Sir, but you can't charge these four. Not unless you give me the same punishment." She said looking into the Emperor's eyes. The Emperor blinked not sure of how to handle this situation. "Are you admitting to helping the traitors?" The Emperor asked looking at her. "Yes, I was their accomplice." She said bowing her head. "Very well then, if this is true I have no other choice but to give you the same punishment." He said setting back down.

"Nyoko, please don't do this." Tenpou whispered as the guards approached her and handcuffed her. "I have to for once I'm doing the right thing." She said smiling at him while the other three smiled at her as well. The guard stepped back and Nyoko turned to look up at the Emperor as he handed down their fates. "Konzen Douji, Nyoko Douji, Field Marshal Tenpou, and General Kenren you have all been condemned to mortal lives. You each shall be reincarnated each time the heavens need your assistance." The Emperor stated as they hung their heads.

"Take them away." The Emperor said giving a dismissive wave. The All Merciful Goddess watched as the guards began to lead Goku away. She shut her eyes as she tried to block his frantic cries to be let go. She sighed heavily as she looked at the other four. A small smile came to her lips as she noticed for the first time that there was an actual smile on Nyoko's face. "You finally made the right decision." She thought as the four were lead out.

Outside a rather large crowd had gathered and watched and whispered as the four were lead through the hallways. Nyoko felt tears welling up in her eyes when she heard screaming looking over to the side she saw Emiko. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to run to them. "Kenren, no please!" She heard her yell as she lunged through the crowd.

Emiko blinked as a strong hand wrapped around her waist. She looked up to find Gojun holding her off the ground look of disapproval on his face while Linrei sobbed on his shoulder. Emiko turned back to the procession as more tears came as she began to fight Gojun's strong grasp.

Nyoko looked away from the scene blinking away tears. She blinked when she felt something touch her she smiled a little when she noticed Tenpou gently nudge her with his arm. "You didn't have to do this." He said quietly hanging his head as they walked. "Yes, I did. Couldn't lose the ones that I love." She said smiling at the other three as they walked.

The picture fades into an image of Hakkai and Takara walking through the lobby of a hotel the other four ahead of them. "Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind them. "I don't mean to be rude, but if you're heading west I think it best if you go right at the fork up the road." The elder inn keeper said as the five turned to look at him not noticing that the man wasn't taking his eyes off Takara.

Sanzo turned to look at the man. "Why should we?" He asked rather rudely. Hakkai sighed as he turned to look at the inn keeper. "Please excuse him, what were you saying?" He asked politely as the man nodded still looking a Takara. "I said that the path to the right is shorter than the one to left. Actually I think that it's best if you avoid the left one all together." The man said turning to leave. "Alright thank you, we'll take it into consideration." Hakkai called as he and his companions left the inn. Still oblivious to the look the inn keeper was still giving Takara over his shoulder.  
-  
A few hours later our heroes are found traveling down the path the inn keeper had suggested. "I don't know why he said this way was shorter. According to the map, the other way should've been shorter by about two days. Plus there was a village we could've rested in." Hakkai said puzzled as they drove. Takara looked at him and shrugged trying to ignore Gojyo and Goku who were once again fighting in the back.

Takara closed her eyes when the jeep suddenly lurched to a stop, causing Hakaruyu's tires to squeal, Sanzo and Goku to crash into the back of Hakkai's seat, and Gojyo to fly out of the jeep. "What the hell was that for?" Gojyo yelled picking himself up off the ground and holding his head. "Well unless you wanted me to hit the large tree lying in the road…" Hakkai said pointing at the large tree blocking the road. "Oh…" Gojyo said climbing back into the jeep. "It looks like we're going to have to go the other way after all." Takara said has Hakkai put the jeep in reverse and turned around. Takara couldn't help look over her shoulder at the tree as they pulled away. For some reason she just didn't feel right about this.

* * *

Several hours later

Our heroes are found camping in the jeep on the top of an over look. A small stream flows through the valley below them. Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo are sleeping in the back while Hakkai is asleep in the front. Takara on the other hand is leaning on her side in her seat. She sighs uneasily as she sets up and rests her arms on the dash board. "Having trouble sleeping?" Hakkai asked quietly making her jump a little. "Yeah, I don't know why but I just can't get over this feeling that something bad is going to happen." 'She said staring up at the stars. Hakkai smiled his eyes still closed. "I'm sure it's nothing. Please try to get some sleep." He said as he turned his head and went back to sleep. Takara sighed as she looked at him. "I hope your right." She whispered as she tried to get comfortable.

Well that's it for chapter 11. Hopefully you liked the Gods. If you want to read the full story of Emiko then please read For The Love Of Kenren. This is under my name, but belongs to CloudySkies86. Please read and Review.

And once again thank you to CloudySkie86 for the help with this chapter.

Preview to Next Episode: Hey there! Goku here. You don't want to miss out on the next episode of Saiyuki. It seems that Takara has fallen ill again. Though this time it may take more than rest to cure it. What will happen? Next Time on Saiyuki: The Twenty-First Year

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.  
DragonGirl4


	13. Chapter 12

Hi there everyone DragonGirl4 here with another update. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They just make my day. 

And to …again you must keep reviewing. Your reviews are hilarious. The whole Tenpou comment was great. I honestly can't watch tv and see a comercial for Burger King now with out cracking up. So please continue to review. Thank you so much. Hands you a cookie.

Anyways I'd like to mention that these next two chapters are going to be kinda short, but they seem to stand better on their own so… But don't worry the one after these two will be longer, and funnier.

Disclaimer: Alright I admit it, I still don't own Saiyuki. Oh well I do own Takara though and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay?

Chapter 12: The Twenty-First Year

Several Hours Later

Takara sat still leaning on her side wide awake. For some odd reason tonight she just couldn't get comfortable. She sighed as she turned once again on to her other side. At the moment she envied her companions so much for their ability to sleep. She groaned irritably as she opened her eyes and stared up at the canopy of the jeep. "Takara? " Came a gentle voice that made her jump and almost scream. She put a hand to her chest and took several deep breathes as she looked over and found Hakkai looking at her with one eye. "Don't do that!" She hissed careful not to wake the others.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" He asked opening his other eye and turning his head to look at her. "Yeah, now that I peed my pants." She grumbled trying once again to get comfortable. Hakkai chuckled a little. "As I said I'm sorry. Can't get Comfortable?" He asked as she turned her head and gave him a dirty look. Hakkai sighed as he watched her rotate on to her other side with her back to him.

Takara closed her eyes and tried to sleep even if her current position was even worse than the last. Vaguely she heard Hakkai move in his seat, she was just about to move again when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She blinked confused when she felt the hand pull her backwards. Her eyes grew wide when she found her head resting on Hakkai's chest and most of her upper body leant against the rest of his body his chin resting on her head. "Comfortable?" He asked as he placed his hands around her waist. "Uh…huh…" She said weakly her face beat red. "That's good." He said smiling. Takara nodded the heat from his body making her drowsy. She yawned as she moved a little.

Unfortunately she didn't realize that Hakkai's foot was bent underneath him. And well let's just say that bumping it cause him to… well you get the point. Hakkai grunted in pain. Takara still not realizing what she had done merely snuggled closer to him. "Are you alright?" She mumbled sleepily. "Yeah, never better." Hakkai said his voice unusually high pitched. Takara sighed in her sleep as she once again moved, causing the same scenario. This time he didn't make a noise he just went limp. Unfortunately his other leg had been resting on the gear shift. Thus when he moved he knocked it from park to drive. Slowly the jeep began to roll towards the edge of the overlook. Hakaruyu let out a small mewl as he went over the edge. A bright light shown as he transformed back. And suddenly the companions found themselves falling down the twenty foot cliff into the stream below.

Takara awoke the minute she found herself falling only to splash into the icy water of the stream. "Holy shit!" She yelled when she came up. "That's cold." She said her eyes still closed as she stood up. Nearby Sanzo had the same reaction. Hakkai was still setting in the water a comforting look on his face. "Hahhhhh…" He said at feeling the cool water,

Takara sighed when she heard splashing from nearby. An exasperated look on her face when she saw Gojyo splashing wildly. "Help Me! Assholes!" He yelled as he continued to splash "I'm Gonna Drown!" He shouted as he spit out water. Takara sighed in exasperation as anger cross appeared on the side of her head. "You know you can stand up." She said trying to keep her annoyance in check.

Gojyo blinked pausing as he slowly stood up. "Heh…I'm always like this… in the bed." He said giving Takara a seductive smirk. Takara returned the smile as she walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. "I bet you are. When the woman's husband comes home." She said as she pushed him causing him to fall back into the water. Nearby Hakkai who was still setting in the water chuckled. " Ouch… and I thought I was in pain." He said giving Gojyo a large smile despite the dirty look Gojyo was giving him.

Sanzo stood an anger cross appearing when he noticed Goku who was still asleep a few feet away on his side blowing bubbles in the water as he snored. Careful not to wake him Sanzo walked over and leaned over the sleeping heretic. "Goku, I have a meat bun in my pocket." He said enticingly as he smirked a little.

---THUD---

Sanzo and Goku both stand foreheads connected. They stand like this for a few minutes before Goku falls backward into the water. Sanzo is still standing head down with anger cross on the side of his head. "I'm going to kill you." He growled down at Goku.

"Owww!!! It bit me!" Takara yelled from behind him as she tried to shoo away Hakaruyu who was biting her arm. "Again?" Sanzo asked irritably not turning around. "Yes, again." Takara grumbled holding her arm. "Lucky dragon." Gojyo muttered from where he was still setting in the water. "What do you mean Lucky dragon?" Takara yelled as she stormed over to the water sprite. "Oh dear." Hakkai sighed hanging his head as he still sat in the water.

* * *

Our heroes are found walking towards a small town still sopping wet. They all sighed in relief at seeing the town in the distance. "Finally." Gojyo grumbled as they continued to walk. "Oh shut up." Goku grumbled flicking his wet bangs out of his eyes. "Don't tell me to shut up, stupid monkey." Gojyo yelled looking at Goku who gave him a dirty look. "Both of you shut up." Takara grumbled irritably as they neared the village. "How did I ever get stuck with you four?" She questioned jokingly looking at Sanzo who clearly didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"It's not like we forced you to come." He said not looking at her as they entered the town and began to look for the nearest inn. Takara blinked a little hurt by his tone. "That's true." She said quietly as they headed towards the inn. "Of course it is. We didn't ask you to come along." Sanzo grumbled as they got to the doors. Takara stopped at hearing his words. Hakkai stopped to look at her before giving Sanzo a dirty look who rolled his eyes. Takara blinked back tears as she looked at her brother. "Well I'm sorry that I'm such a bother to you!" She yelled as she pushed by Hakkai and stood in front of her brother.

"Maybe I'll just leave, seeing as how you don't want me hear." She yelled at Sanzo who gave her bored look. "That's fine with me; as far as I'm concerned you can leave and never come back." He growled in her face as he turned and walked into the inn. Takara stood in the door way her head down as tears welled in her eyes. "Takara?" Hakkai asked gently as he walked towards her. "Don't listen to him. He's just in a bad mood." Hakkai said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Takara sobbed as she pushed his hand off. "No, he's right." She cried as she pushed by him, Goku, and Gojyo. The three watched her leave. "Hakkai? Is she really gonna leave?" Goku asked quietly looking up at the demon who sighed a little. "I hope not Goku, despite what Sanzo said we all want her to go with us." He said quietly as an image of Takara crying as she walked through the streets is seen.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Takara sighed as she made her way back to the inn. She'd been wandering around the town for the last few hours and had done some thinking. Leaving wasn't in her plans at the moment. She'd come to far, and grown to close to these people to leave now. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that almost all of the citizens of the town were male, or that most of them stared at her as she walked into the inn.

She smiled at the young host behind the counter as he to gave her a longing look as he handed her the room key that the others had left for her at the counter. Slowly she made her way up the stairs still oblivious to the odd behavior of the towns people.

She sighed as she entered her room and flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Noticing for the first time that day that the uncomfortable feeling she'd had the night before had returned. Along with it had come a nauseous feeling in her stomach and an ache in her muscles. Furrowing her brows she sat up and readjusted her position and laying on her side. Perhaps a nap was all that she needed. She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo are all seen setting in the tavern of the inn. Each sipping a drink as they waited for their food. " Are you sure Takara came back?" Hakkai asked looking at Goku who nodded. " Yeah, I heard her door shut. I stopped and knocked on her door and told her where we were going." He said turning back to face Sanzo who merely rolled his eyes. " Though if she doesn't come, I don't blame her." He said giving Sanzo a dirty look who returned it. " I agree with him. That was pretty harsh." Gojyo commented taking a drink of his beer. " Yes, indeed." Hakkai added closing his eyes. Sanzo sighed in irritation at being ganged up on.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a pale looking Takara clinging to it for support. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku jumped to their feet knocking their chairs over in the process as Takara began to slump to the ground. " G…guys…" She said weakly as Gojyo caught her before she hit the ground. " Takara?!" Hakkai called kneeling down next to the fainted half demoness. " What's wrong?" Goku asked worriedly standing next to the two.

Sanzo remained sitting at the table his eyes closed. Slowly he stood and looked around the bar. Noticing for the first time that all the customers where male. Slowly he made his way to the door and left the inn.

* * *

Takara groaned as she came too several hours later. She blinked open her eyes and found herself staring up at the ceiling of her room. Her stomach was still rolling, and the ache in her muscles had grown to a crippling pain. " Takara?" Came a gentle voice from beside her. She turned her head and smiled weakly when she found Hakkai setting in a chair next to her bed. " She lives." Came Gojyo's voice from across the room where he was leaning against the wall.

Takara chuckled as she sat up wincing in pain as she did. " What happened?" Goku asked worriedly from near the door. " I don't know, Goku." Takara answered leaning back on her pillows. " I just feel like shit." She answered truthfully looking at the others. " Well now that your awake, I think it best if we have a doctor look at you." Hakkai said quietly from his seat the look of worry still on his face. Takara sighed irritably at the thought but nodded anyway. " Alright, Monkey go get the doctor." Gojyo said lighting up a cigarette.

" And where am I supposed to find one?" Goku asked looking at Gojyo who sighed in irritation. " I don't know. Go down and ask at the desk." Gojyo answered hotly pointing at the door. Both Hakkai and Takara sighed at the argument. " Please Goku, Gojyo's right go down and ask at the desk." Hakkai finally stated getting fed up with the two.

" Alright." Goku said hanging his head as he headed to the door.

----Thud!---

As the door opened and hit Goku in the head and sent him flying to the floor. "Owww… what the hell?" Goku whined from where he was now setting on the floor and looked up to find Sanzo standing in the door way. " Oh look, he's back." Gojyo said sarcastically getting a dirty look from Sanzo. " Oh I thought you were going to wait until she was dead." Hakkai said from his seat as Takara looked between the three.

Sanzo rolled his eyes as he stepped back out into the hall. A few seconds later an elderly man was pushed rather roughly into the room followed by Sanzo. Who slammed the door before walking over and grabbing the man by the shirt collar. " Tell them what you told me." He hissed in the man's face. " I..I.." The man stuttered shaking in Sanzo's grasp.

" Tell them." He hissed shaking the man before throwing him back down on the floor. The man got to his feet shakily and brushed himself off. Takara who'd been watching this with interest looked at the man. " Tell us what?" She asked quietly looking between Sanzo and the man. The man sighed as he looked at her an expression of regret on his face.

" Tell me dear, how old are you?" He asked quietly looking at her. Takara raised an eyebrow as she answered the question. " I just turned 21 last week." She answered as her three companions looked at her. " Then it's as I told your companion then." The man said quietly hanging his head. " Alright that's it I've had enough of this bullshit. Just tell us already." Gojyo snapped as he threw away the butt of his cigarette.

" Very well, you see this village has a very special blessing on it. Hundreds of years ago a plague killed all the women in the village. When the villagers prayed to the Goddess of the Heavens she granted the village a blessing. That all women that passed through this village that are twenty one or older and unmarried must marry within three days or they will parish." The man said quietly hanging his head. As the five companions stood staring at the man.

" So your telling me that I have to get married in three days or I'm going to die?" Takara asked in shock. " Yes, the blessing causes the body to age rapidly." The man said quietly. " What if we just leave this god forsaken village?" Gojyo asked his voice raising in anger as he clenched his fists. " I'm afraid that it will have no effect. The blessing will still run it's course." The man said turning back to look at Takara. " So she doesn't have much of a choice." Hakkai stated from where he'd been setting listening to the whole conversation.

" I'm afraid not. Though we do have several eligible bachelors here in the town." The man said giving Takara a large hinting smile. He gulped when he noticed the dirty looks he was getting from the other three. " Very well, since this is an unusual case seeing that you are accompanied by male companions. One of them may if they choose." He said looking at Sanzo who glared at him. " I'm not marrying my sister." He said slowly giving the man a dirty look. " Ok, three then." The man said looking over at Goku sweet dropping at seeing the young boy passed out on the floor. " Alright make that two." The man said looking between Hakkai and Gojyo.

Takara sat her hugging her knees to her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. How could this be happening? She thought as she rested her head on her folded arms.

Gojyo stood still leaning against the wall a thoughtful look on his face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and pushed himself off the wall and looked at Takara. " I'll do it."

* * *

Dun..Dun..Dun… Cliffhanger Please don't kill me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for the cliffhanger. And once again I apologize for this chapter being so short.

Preview to next Episode: Hey Goku here. You really don't want to miss the next episode of Saiyuki. Takara is being forced to marry a man against her better judgment, is this really the man she is destined to spend the rest of her life with? Find out next time on Saiyuki: Unwanted Proposal

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	14. Chapter 13

Howdy there everyone. Dragongirl4 here droppin in with another update. I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this fanfic. Your reviews really make my day. So thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

I have some very interesting news. I'm starting my own web site that should be up within the next week or so. It is an archive of my stories, fan art, and some other things. At the moment it has the first chapter of Oh Sister Where Art Thou? Some info on upcoming stories, and a character bio for Takara along with a picture. As I said I hope to have it up in the next week…so there will be more info the next time I update.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Saiyuki. Oh well I do own Ai Takara though and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay?

Chapter 13: Unwanted Proposal

Last time on Saiyuki:

"Very well, you see this village has a very special blessing on it. Hundreds of years ago a plague killed all the women in the village. When the villagers prayed to the Goddess of the Heavens she granted the village a blessing. That all women that passed through this village that are twenty one or older and unmarried must marry within three days or they will parish." The man said quietly hanging his head. As the five companions stood staring at the man.

"So you're telling me that I have to get married in three days or I'm going to die?" Takara asked in shock. "Yes, the blessing causes the body to age rapidly." The man said quietly. "What if we just leave this god forsaken village?" Gojyo asked his voice rising in anger as he clenched his fists. "I'm afraid that it will have no effect. The blessing will still run its course." The man said turning back to look at Takara. "So she doesn't have much of a choice." Hakkai stated from where he'd been setting listening to the whole conversation.

"I'm afraid not. Though we do have several eligible bachelors here in the town." The man said giving Takara a large hinting smile. He gulped when he noticed the dirty looks he was getting from the other three. "Very well, since this is an unusual case seeing that you are accompanied by male companions. One of them may if they choose." He said looking at Sanzo who glared at him. "I'm not marrying my sister." He said slowly giving the man a dirty look. "Ok, three then." The man said looking over at Goku sweet dropping at seeing the young boy passed out on the floor. "Alright make that two." The man said looking between Hakkai and Gojyo.

Takara sat her hugging her knees to her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. How could this be happening? She thought as she rested her head on her folded arms.

Gojyo stood still leaning against the wall a thoughtful look on his face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and pushed himself off the wall and looked at Takara. "I'll do it."

* * *

Gojyo looked at Takara who was sobbing into her arms. "I'll do it." His eyes grew wide as did his other two companions as they heard the quiet voice from the chair beside the bed. They all looked a Hakkai who was setting with his eyes closed and his head bowed. "Excuse me?" The man asked looking at him. "I said I'll do it." Hakkai stated once more opening his eyes and looking at the man.

Takara who'd been setting with her head down suddenly looked up at Hakkai who turned his head and gave her a small smile. Despite the distant look in his eyes. Takara reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before returning the smile.  
"Alright! Very good." The man said drawing their attention back to him. "If you would sir I'd like to speak with you. About the ceremony." The man said motioning for Hakkai and the other men to follow him. Takara watched as they left the room.

She sighed as she rested her head once again on her arms. So many things had happened so fast. First she'd nearly left because of Kouryuu, and then she'd discovered she had to get married within three days or die, and now she was marrying Hakkai. She shook her head, way to much for one day. She winced as she moved the ache in her muscles making its Self known. A small smile slowly formed as the last part of the day slowly clicked in her mind. She was marrying Hakkai. She shook her head again wincing at the motion. No she wouldn't think about it. She knew that he'd volunteered, but that didn't necessarily mean he cared for her in that way. He may have done it just to save her from the fate of marrying a complete and total stranger, or worse marrying Gojyo. She shuddered at the thought.

Voices from outside her door drew her attention. She sighed looking at the door. Other than the whole ordeal that had just taken place there was something else weighing on her mind. She wanted to talk to Kouryuu about the fight they'd had earlier. She knew it wouldn't get her anywhere, but there was no harm in trying to talk to her brother. Sighing again and wincing as she moved she slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. She paused when she once again heard the voices on the other side recognizing them as Hakkai's and Gojyo's. Quietly she opened the door and listened to their conversation.  
-  
Hakkai and Gojyo are seen standing in the hall Gojyo leaning on the wall opposite of Takara's room a cigarette in his mouth. Hakkai is standing a little further down the hall a look of deep thought on his face. "It's kinda surprising." Gojyo commented as he blew out smoke. "Hmmm?" Hakkai answered absently not looking at him. "I mean we all figured you liked her, but marrying her? It's just a little surprisings all." Gojyo stated as he flicked the butt of his cigarette away. Hakkai sighed as he looked at his friend. "You're wrong Gojyo." He said quietly shaking his head as Gojyo gave him a puzzled look. "I'm not doing because I like her. I'm doing it as a favor to a friend." He stated simply as he turned to walk away.

"Fine, say what you want. But the thing is Hakkai, you may be able to fool your self and your heart; but you can't fool the rest of us." Gojyo said quietly as Hakkai paused and looked at him over his shoulder. "You need to tell her, before it's too late." Gojyo said as he walked by his friend. "Trust me I should know." Gojyo whispered a hint of sadness in his voice as he continued on to his room.

* * *

Takara sat her back against the door as she sobbed. She'd stopped listening when she'd heard Hakkai say that this was a favor to a friend. She'd sort of figured that was the reason, but deep down inside she'd hoped that may be he really did care for her. She sighed as she leant her head back on the door. She'd been crazy to hope for such things. A sudden realization hit her. Here she was once again being selfish. Just like she'd been for wanting to live and costing all those people their lives. Here she was about to do something that would once again cost someone something, and not just someone but someone she cared about whether he did or not.

Quietly and painfully she stood up and grabbed her pack. She'd rather die then go do it again.

* * *

Hakkai is seen setting at the empty bar his hands knitted as he rested his forehead on his fingers and stared down into the half drunk glass of wine setting on the bar. For some reason he couldn't get what Gojyo had said out of his head. Did he really care for Takara more than a friend? He sighed as he thought. His feelings where so jumbled up. Every time he thought of the subject a picture of Kanan would run through his mind. He'd vowed never to love anyone again, and he'd built up a wall around his heart. But now he knew even if he couldn't admit it that that wall had been breached.

And that was what he felt the most pain over. Because deep down inside he felt as if he'd betrayed Kanan. That he'd failed that last promise he'd made her. And that was why he was having these thoughts as he sat at the bar.

* * *

Takara winced as she descended the stairs, her pack slung painfully over her shoulder. She paused at the door as she reached for the door knob. She sighed as she held back more tears as she once again reached for it. Her stomach suddenly growled making her stop and sigh anime style as she hung her head. Maybe a last minute snack wouldn't hurt. She thought as she placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed to the bar.

Takara yawned as she entered the bar and sighed at finding it deserted. So much for her snack. She sighed again as she turned to leave stopping when she noticed the lone person setting at the bar. Tears came to her eyes as she recognized Hakkai setting at the bar in his black under shirt and normal pants. She once again turned to leave but stopped when she noticed the way he was setting like he was in deep thought or confusion. She sighed as she looked to the roof. "Damn my conscience." She muttered as she approached the bar.

Hakkai was deep in thought when he noticed Takara climb on to the bar stool next to him on the left. He noted the look of pain on her face as she climbed up onto the stool. He sighed as he felt a small tinge at seeing the pain on her face, but the tinge was quickly replaced as an image of Kanan went through his mind.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Takara spoke.

"Hakkai? Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly looking down at the bar. "Yes," He said repositioning his head to look at her. "Why do I have to be so selfish?" She asked still not looking at him. Hakkai furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked as she turned to look at him tears brimming in her eyes. "Why is it that so many have had to give up their lives or something else for me to live?" She asked as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Hakkai felt the tinge again as he watched the tears flow down her cheeks. "I don't think you're selfish for wanting to live. And I think that everyone who gave up something for you to live did it because they want you to live." He said quietly as she tried to regain control of her voice. "Your right." She said her head still down. He gave her a small smile.

"But this time, I'm not going to feel like I am." She said quietly wiping tears from her eyes. Hakkai narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "You don't have to worry about the weeding. I won't be here." She said looking at him her red eyes burning in the dim light.

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked not liking were this conversation was going. "I'm leaving." She said simply looking back down at the bar. "You're leaving? But what about the curse? If you leave you'll die." He said placing his hands on the bar and looking at her. He blinked when she suddenly slammed her hands on the bar. "What does it matter?" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "Kouryuu doesn't care whether I live or die, Gojyo and Goku I just don't know about…" She yelled as she climbed off the bar stool and stood next to him. "And I know that you don't care." She cried as she turned and began to walk away.

Hakkai reacted quickly when he noticed her turning to walk away. As she turned he reached over and grabbed her wrist. He wasn't surprised when she whirled around her other hand raised to slap him, deftly he caught her other wrist and held them in front of her as she tried to pull away tears still pouring down her cheeks. After a few minutes she stopped struggling and stood her head down as she sobbed. Hakkai still sat on the bar stool holding her wrists.

"Takara listen to me." He said quietly as he stood still holding her wrists. "Your wrong Sanzo does care for you, more than you realize he just doesn't know how to show it." He said loosing his grip oh her wrists. "Goku loves you to death; you're like the sister he never knew. And Gojyo despite his nature cares more about you than he lets on." He said as he let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But the one thing I don't ever want to hear you say is that I don't care about you." He said firmly gently shaking her shoulders. Takara's eyes grew wide as she looked up at him. "I care more about you than you'll ever know." He said not realizing what he'd just said. His eyes grew wide when it hit him.

Takara stood still looking up at him as more tears fell from her eyes as she placed her hands and head on his chest and began to sob. Hakkai stood a stunned look on his face before giving a small smile as he hugged her and gently stroked her hair.

(Please forgive me Kanan.) He thought quietly as Takara stopped crying and looked up at him. "Come on, we need to get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be crazy. He said giving her a small smile as they left the bar.

* * *

Houto Palace, India

Kougaiji can be seen looking out the balcony towards the west. "Lord Kougaiji?" Came Yaone's gentle voice as she walked into his chambers. "Yes?" He asked not turning around to look at her. "I'm sorry, My Lord. But it's late I was wondering what is troubling you." She said as she walked out on to the balcony and stood beside him.

Kougaiji sighed as he looked down at her. "I'm just thinking about how we can get the Maten Scripture." He admitted turning his head to look back to the mountains. "But My Lord, if we get the other scripture won't that put Lady Lirin in danger?" Yaone asked looking at the demon prince in shock. "Not if we get it first. If we do, perhaps we can talk them into a different way of doing the rejuvenation process." He stated crossing his arms as Yaone rolled her eyes.

"But how do you plan on retrieving it from Sanzo and his party?" Yaone asked worry in her voice. "You did say that the female half breed is Sanzo's sister. Right? Maybe he'd be persuaded if we take her." Kougaiji said smirking at his idea. He was surprised when something hit him across the face. Slowly he reached up and rubbed his cheek as he looked down at Yaone who still had her hand raised.

"Have you forgotten your place?" He snapped as she lowered her hand. "No, but I won't allow you to go about that course of action." She said sternly her eyes blazing. "And why not?" He questioned still rubbing his cheek. "Because think of how you'd feel if someone took Lirin, do you honestly want that?" She yelled at him as what she said sunk in Kougaiji sighed as he looked back towards the mountains. "Your right, we'll just think of another plan." He said quietly blinking when he heard sobbing from next to him.  
He turned to find Yaone setting on the floor sobbing with her hands over her face. Slowly he kneeled down in front of her. "Yaone? What's the matter?" He asked waiting for her to put down her hands. "I'm sorry my Lord, I should not have hit you." She sobbed as she removed her hands tears still falling.

She blinked when she felt a gentle clawed finger wipe away a tear. "It's alright. I deserved it." He said giving her a small smile witch made her blush. "M…My Lord?" She asked. "Besides I could never be angry with you." He said as he lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips.

Yaone's eyes went wide with shock before he pulled back. "I'm sorry. I made a promise that you'd be nothing more to me than my apothecary. And intend to keep that promise." He said looking away from her. "Kougaiji?" She asked quietly his eyes widening when he noticed that the normal title was gone.

"That promise means nothing to me. The promise I made to follow you means everything to me, and it always will. The same as I will always love you, no matter what you say." She said quietly smiling at him as he thought for a moment. "Alright then I will make a new promise to you, no matter what that I will always love and follow you until the ends of the earth." He said as he gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet. As the two looked out towards the mountains hand in hand.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 13. I hope Kougaiji wasn't to out of character, I think he was. But this scene turned out cute none the less. And Yay Takara doesn't have to marry Gojyo. Though after watching Requiem and seeing how sarcastic Hakkai can be…well.

And once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter will be longer I promise. And I will have more info on my website in the next chapter.

Preview to next chapter: Hey Goku here! You don't want to miss the next episode of Saiyuki. It's wedding time in the village. Unfortunately in this village a wedding is a big deal, and that means lots of preparations, and one very cranky Takara. Also a few uninvited guests drop in and add to the mayhem. Next Time on Saiyuki: Wedding Disaster.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.  
Dragongirl4


	15. Chapter 14

Hi there everyone. Dragongirl4 here droppin in with another update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews just make my day. So once again thank you. 

And to everyone who was reading Sanzo's Bounty. It has been moved back under CloudySkies86's name. And the title has been changed to: Where in the Hell Did You Come From? So if you've been reading it, you can now find it there. Thank you. DragonGirl4.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Saiyuki, though I do own Takara and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay? I also don't own Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. So don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Wedding Disaster

Takara awoke the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on the door. "No mommy I don't wanna change the kitty-litter." She mumbled sleepily as she put her pillow over her head to block out the noise. When the knocking persisted she let out an irritated growl as she threw back her cover and climbed painfully out of bed.

"Who the hell is up this early?" She grumbled as she glanced at the clock which read 6:30 a.m. She sighed as she creaked to the door. " I don't want any!" She yelled to the door. Smiling in satisfaction when the knocking stopped. "That's what I thought." She muttered as she turned around and creaked back to the bed.

She let out another loud growl when she reached the bed and the knocking started again. As fast as she could she stormed back over to the door and flung it open. "What!" She yelled as she looked around the vacant hallway. She blinked in surprise when she found herself being gently pushed back into the room. She looked down to find a very short old woman pushing her backwards. "Ummmmm…Can I help you?" Takara asked when the woman stopped pushing her and turned to close the door.

"You..are..getting..married…in… few… hours? Yes?" The woman asked in a very broken accent as she removed a leather pouch from her dress. "I am?" Takara asked still half asleep as she creaked back over to her bed and sat down. Watching as the woman dragged a foot stool into the center of the room; and began to rummage through the pouch. Takara sighed as she began to drift off. "Deary?" Came a gentle voice from infront of her. "Mmmmmm?" Takara mumbled as she opened her eyes only to find the woman standing inches from her face. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Takara screamed as she fell off the bed and clutched at her chest as she took several deep breathes.

"Come. Come.." The woman said extending her hand and helping Takara painfully to her feet. " I'm alright." Takara said closing her eyes and leaning against the bed for support as a wave of dizziness flooded over her. She sighed as she opened her eyes. The symptoms where getting worse. She blinked when she suddenly found something wrapped around her waist. A small anger cross appeared when she looked down to find a measuring tape around her waist.

" I …be…done…soon." The woman said as she scribbled down the size on a piece of paper. " Make it quick." Takara muttered closing her eyes while trying to keep her annoyance in check. Her anger cross grew when she realized the woman had wrapped the measuring tape around her chest. " Excuse me? But do you mind?" Takara asked iratably trying to clam herself as the woman continued to measure her. " I …almost…done." The woman said ignoring Takara. " It's a C. A C….So lay off my breasts." Takara growled her anger cross growing. " An A? Very good." The woman said removing the tape measure and smiling at Takara. " No I'm a C…a C." Takara said her anger rising as the woman walked back over to her paper.

" No dear you an A." The woman said looking up from where she was writing down the size. Takara let out a small growl as she hobbled over to the woman. Who looked up from her paper startled when she found herself being raised off the floor by her dress collar. The woman gulped as Takara looked into her eyes. " I am a C dammit. A C… got it? I worked hard for this C. So that piece of paper had better say C on it or else." Takara ordered fire in her eyes. " C yes? Very good." The woman said as she scribbled down the new size. Takara gave her a small sarcastic smile. " Thank you." Takara muttered setting the woman back on the floor. The woman gulped as she looked at the pissed half demoness. "All done." She said laughing nervously as she grabbed her paraphernalia and scrabbled to the door.

Takara smiled as she watched the woman retreat out the door. She sighed as she creaked back over to the bed and flopped back on the bed. " I can't believe I'm getting married." She muttered as she put her head in her hands and growled. Slowly she lowered her hands and furrowed her brows. " Wait a minute. What was I talking about?" She asked confused as she scratched the side of her head. " Oh yeah! That I'm getting married in a few hours." She exclaimed clapping her fist into her open palm and smiling broadly. Her smile faded when she realized what she'd just said. " I'm getting married in a few…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the door. " That woman had better come back here and explain what's going on." Takara muttered as she furrowed her brows again. " What was I talking about again?" She questioned herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed when a sudden pounding was heard at the door.

" I don't want any!" She yelled still pinching the bridge of her nose. She growled when the knocking persisted. " Alright hold your horses!" She yelled as she made her way over to the door. " I'm an old woman." She grumbled as she opened the door to reveal two men. One with short brown hair the other with long red hair. " Oh lookie at you. Aren't you just precious." The man with red hair exclaimed when he saw Takara. Who's eyebrows went up at noticing the obvious gay tone in the man's voice. " Ummmmm…." Takara said taking a step back as the men entered her room. " Oh yes; isn't she? I just wanna put her in a bath tub. And pinch her little cheeks." The red-head exclaimed making pinching motions at Takara. Who gulped. " Yes, well unfortunately that's my job." The other man said smiling at the disappointed look on the others face. " Oh pooey you have all the fun." The other man said crossing his arms and pouting. "Um..excuse me? But which cheeks are you talking about?" Takara asked as she put her hands over her butt.

" Oh honey. You don't havta worry bout that." The brown haired man said as he began to push Takara towards the bathroom. " Remember, no blowing bubbles in the soap this time!" The red-head exclaimed as he began to unpack several hairstyling utensils. He cringed when he heard a loud shriek from the bathroom as the other man tried to undress Takara.

* * *

Next door we find Sanzo setting in a chair reading a newspaper while smoking. Goku laying on the couch watching TV, Gojyo leaning over the back the remote in his hand as he flipped through the channels, and Hakkai looking out the window at the morning sun. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai all jumped and looked at the wall when a loud shriek was heard from Takara's bathroom. " It sounds like their plucking her eyebrows." Gojyo said raising an eye brow as he turned back to look at the TV. "And how would you know what that sounds like?" Sanzo asked not looking up from his newspaper. Gojyo growled as he gave the monk a dirty look which caused Goku to laugh at them.

Hakkai smiled as he turned back to look out the window. He sighed as he looked at the village. His thoughts were still jumbled as where his feelings. His thoughts where cut off by the sound of knocking from the door. " Hey Goku answer the door." Gojyo said flipping through the channels. " No your closer. You answer it." Goku said giving Gojyo a dirty look from where he was lying. " Alright that's it. Either you answer the door or I'm gonna make you answer it." Gojyo yelled as he looked at Goku who stood up on the couch and faced Gojyo. " I'd like to see you try." Goku yelled in Gojyo's face. " Ok, that's it Monkey!" Gojyo yelled as he and Goku began to fight.

Hakkai sighed as he watched the scuffle. All the while aware that the knocking was growing louder. " It's open, please come in." He yelled over the din. Both Goku and Gojyo stopped their wrestling on the couch as they watched the door open to reveal the same woman who'd measured Takara. " Hello…I…here…to…measure. You." The woman said pointing to the men. " Sorry I only let the hottest woman do that." Gojyo said smirking as he pulled out a cigarette and put it to his mouth. The woman smiled and blushed as she turned her head away from Gojyo. " Moving on." Hakkai said drawing the woman's attention to him. " Tell me what exactly are you measuring us for?" He asked politely as he gave her small smile. " For…the…wedding." The woman explained simply as she pulled out her measuring tape and proceeded with her job.

" You…the…groom?" The woman asked as she measured Hakkai's chest. " Ummm…yes." He said as she looked at the measurement. " Oh…you…a…C…too." The woman exclaimed giving Hakkai a large smile. " I'm a what?" He asked giving the woman who'd gone to measure Gojyo an odd look. " Dude, I think she's talking about your bust size." Gojyo said trying to keep his laughter in check. " Wow. If Hakkai's a C then Takara must be a W!" Goku exclaimed as he walked over and put his hands on Hakkai's chest. Gojyo's face went red as he tried to hide his laughter at the current situation.

Sanzo who'd been setting in his chair trying to ignore the current discussion. Stood and walked over to Goku and hit him in the head with his fan. " Don't talk about my sister's chest." He growled as he thumped him again. " And as for you stop imaging her chest." He said as he turned and hit Gojyo in the head as well. " Hey!" Gojyo yelled as he tried to defend himself. Hakkai sighed as he hung his head. " Oh dear." He muttered as he watched the poor woman try to measure Sanzo.

* * *

Back in Takara's room. The door to Takara's bathroom opened to reveal Takara a frightened look on her face, a bath robe around her and her soaking hair dripping onto the floor. The brown haired man emerged after her soaked worse than she was. The red-head gave him a small smile at seeing his partner drenched to the bone.

" Alright well now that your all sparkly. Have a seat and we'll make you're hair all prettyful." The red-head said patting the chair in front of the vanity. Takara gave a weak nod as she walked to the chair and sat down.

-A little while later-

The red-head gave a large smile as he completed his work on Takara's hair and took a step back. His partner smiled broadly as he gave several claps in approval. " What did you do?" Takara asked worriedly as she looked at the two. They'd faced her to where she couldn't see herself in the mirror. " Why I've made you B-eutiful for you're big wedding!" The man said as she gave her shoulder a squeeze. " Take a look and be amazed." He said as he turned her around to look at her refection.

Takara's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide at her hair. It looked like the man had stuck wire in her hair and created twisted braids around it, giving her the look of moose antlers. " I look like a moose!" Takara gasped as she turned her head to look at the antlers. " Yes but very cute moose…" The red-head said waving his hands behind her head. " You make all the boy moose go Awwwwnnnnnnnnnn!" He said as he and his partner both imitated the moose mating call. Takara sighed as she put both hands over her eyes in irritation.

* * *

Back in the guys room

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku had all been taken to their own rooms to get ready. Hakkai sighed as he looked at the pile of clothes that the woman from earlier had left for him to change into. His thoughts and feelings where still jumbled, and the image of Kanan that had been plaguing him had begun to appear more often. He yet out a frustrated growl as he ran a hand through his hair. As he reached over and grabbed the clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

He came out a few minutes later while buttoning his shirt. He had to admit that the woman had done a good job of picking out the outfits. He was wearing a long sleeved pale green dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He continued to button his shirt as he stood in front of the full length mirror. He paused in his buttoning when he noticed the zipper to his pants had come undone. His thoughts of how well the clothes looked went out the window when he realized that the zipper didn't want to cooperate with him.

" Hey, you descent?" Came Gojyo's voice as he walked through the door. " I'm glade you waited for an answer." Hakkai said turning his head to look at his friend who was leaning against the wall cigarette in his mouth. Gojyo snorted as he took a drag. He was wearing the same outfit as Hakkai save for his shirt was red and the top four buttons were unbuttoned. " Dude, I'd grow old waiting for an answer from you." Gojyo said opening his eyes and pushing him self off the wall. Hakkai rolled his eyes as he continued his battle with the zipper.

Gojyo stood watching him as he finished his cigarette an amused look on his face. " Sometimes I have to worry about you." Gojyo said amusement in his voice as he flicked the butt of his cigarette away and walked over to Hakkai. " Here you play mother for me enough." Gojyo said as he too began to fix the zipper. Hakkai gave him an irritated look when the zipper worked on the first try. " See nothing to it." Gojyo said trying to shrug only to find his sleeve caught in the zipper of Hakkai's pants. " Oh that's not good." Hakkai said sarcastically. " Naw…yah think?" Gojyo grumbled while trying to jerk his arm free. And well let's just say that this did not look right.

At that moment Sanzo walked back into the room. He had on his normal outfit, seeing as how he'd refused to let the woman measure him. He looked up just in time to see Gojyo jerking his arm very close to Hakkai's well you get the point to what this looked like. " I'm sorry I didn't know I needed to knock." Sanzo said sarcastically as he closed his eyes and leant on the back of the couch. " Aw shut up. Monk." Gojyo grumbled as he jerked his sleeve once again. The sound of fabric ripping was heard as Gojyo's sleeve ripped unfortunately he'd jerked so hard that when it ripped he fell backwards. Right into Sanzo. " Either you get off, or you die." Sanzo growled anger cross appearing as he tried to push the water sprite off of himself.

Gojyo at hearing the threat in his voice got to his feet and retreated to the door. " Alright, jeez someone's cranky. I gotta go get a new shirt anyways. Later." He said giving a small wave as he walked out the door. Sanzo sighed as he got to his feet. Hakkai gave him a small smile as he turned back to the mirror and removed the piece of Gojyo's shirt from his zipper and continued to button his shirt. " Sanzo? Is there something you needed?" Hakkai asked as he turned to face Sanzo. He blinked surprised when he found Sanzo standing just a few inches from his face. " Listen very closely to me. If you hurt my sister I'll kill you." He said slowly as he looked into Hakkai's eyes. Hakkai nodded. " You have my word Sanzo." He said as he gave him a small smile. Sanzo nodded as he turned to leave. " By the way Hakkai. Thanks." Sanzo said before he walked out the door. Hakkai just smiled as he turned back to the mirror to adjust his collar.  
He sighed when he heard the door open and shut quickly. " No Gojyo I don't need any help with my zipper." He said chuckling to himself. He tilted his head when he didn't get a response. " Ummmmm….I won't ask." Came a very familiar female voice from behind him. Hakkai gulped when he turned around and found Takara standing her back pressed against the door. A small blush formed on his cheeks when he noticed what she was wearing. She still had on her bathrobe which was currently hanging very low on her chest, and that her hair was half down and the other half was in curlers.

" Yeah that's a good idea." Hakkai said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Takara nodded as she tugged her robe back into place and walked over and sat on the couch. Hakkai gave her a small smile as he continued to fix his collar. " I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder. " Yeah, I just needed somewhere to hide from the gay twins." She said motioning to the door with her head. Hakkai chuckled as he turned and walked over to the couch and sat on the other side.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. " Hakkai?" Takara said breaking the silence. "Hmmm?" Hakkai answered looking at her. " Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly looking at him. " Yes, why?" Hakkai asked trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice. " I can tell that something's been bothering you. I could tell last night at the bar too." She said hanging her head a little. Hakkai sighed as he looked at the wall. " I meant what I said last night. It's just that some memories and feeling from the past have been troubling me." He said simply as she nodded.

"Hakkai, if there's any reason that you don't think that this is going to work then tell me now or later. I'm not going to force you to do anything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or bring up bad memories for you." She said looking at him and smiling. Hakkai smiled back. " Thank you. I appreciate that. And to be honest I'm not sure if this is going to work out. But I do want to try, as I said I meant what I said. That's why if you agree I think it's best for the both of us if we treat this relationship like a dating situation." He said simply looking at Takara who smiled as she closed her eyes and nodded. " Alright, I think that'll work. This way we'll both be more comfortable." She said as she stood up to leave.

"Well I'd better be going. The two gays are probably hyper ventilating cause I'm gone." She said as she turned to leave she blinked when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down and smiled when she found Hakkai holding her hand. " I'll see you in a little while." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Takara gave his hand a squeeze in return before she headed towards the door.

After shutting the door behind her she turned and lent her back against the door. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and placed a hand to her chest as she opened her eyes and gave a small smile before she headed back to her room.

* * *

A few hours later we find a large crowd gathered in the large town meeting hall. It seemed that the entire town ( which were mostly male) had turned out for the wedding. Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo are all seen setting in the front row. Sanzo with his arms folded in irritation. Goku and Gojyo trying not to kill each other. While Hakkai stood at the end of the aisle fidgeting nervously with his shirt sleeve as he looked at his companions and tried not to laugh when he heard Goku ask when they could eat. Leave it to Goku to wander when to eat. He thought as he looked at the displeased look on Sanzo's face. He sighed again as he looked up at the priest standing next to him.

He blinked when music began to play, and everyone's head turned towards the back of the hall. Slowly he followed their gazes and gulped when he saw what they were looking at. Takara had come through the back doors. She looked gorgeous. She had on a very form fitting long no sleeved Chinese style dress, with purple trim, and lavender flowers that swirled from the bottom on the right side up and around to her left shoulder. Her hair was down, and curled save for the left side had been tucked behind her ear and there where two lavender orchids in her hair. She smiled as she walked up next to him and chuckled. As she mouthed "What?" To him. He just gave a sheepish smile as they joined hands and turned towards the priest.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago _

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road _

_But I got lost a time or two _

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Takara smiles as the priest turns her and Hakkai to face each other and joined their hands. Hakkai despite his brief moment of uncertainty smiles back as they both listen to the priest as he continues with the wedding.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_This much I know is true _

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

" Let us begin." The priest said as he reaches over and places his hands on top theirs. " Do you young lady take this man to be your husband? To hold and treasure. To love in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest asked looking at Takara and smiling warmly. Takara returned the smile before looking up at Hakkai. " I do." She said quietly. " Alright, Then do you young man take this lady to be your wife? To hold and treasure. To love in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest asked looking at Hakkai who took a deep breath before smiling at Takara. " I do." He said quietly.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through _

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you _

_But you just smile and take my hand _

_You've been there you understand _

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

The priest smiles warmly as he removes two silver rings from his robes. He nodes as he hands one of the rings to Takara who gently takes it in her fingers. She gives Hakkai a small smile as she lifts his left hand and placed the ring on his finger. Hakkai smiles as he lowers his hand. The priest nodes as Hakkai takes the other ring and places the ring on Takara's left hand.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars _

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

" If there are no objections to this union…" The priest said as he gazed out into the audience . " Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said a large smile on his face as he raised both Takara and Hakkai's hands high into the air.

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms _

_This much I know is true _

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

" You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as he put his hands behind his back and smiled at the couple. Hakkai blanched at hearing this he'd totally forgotten about this portion of the wedding. Takara stood understanding instantly his discomfort when she remembered what he'd said earlier. Hakkai sighed at seeing no other way out of the situation.

" I'm hungry!" Came Goku's voice from the front row. " Shut up yah damned Monkey!" Gojyo yelled hitting the boy in the head. "Hey, knock it off!" Goku yelled trying to shield himself as Gojyo continued to hit him.

-Bam-Bam-

"Both of you knock it off!" Sanzo yelled as he stowed his gun. Hakkai blinked as he watched the spectacle to be truthful he was grateful for the distraction. He blinked when he felt something peck him on the cheek he turned his head in enough time to see Takara pull back from kissing him on the cheek. She smiled and winked as she looked at the priest. " There I kissed him. It's close enough." She said trying not to laugh at the priest's irritated look.

* * *

- A Few Hours Later-

We find our group wandering around the streets of the town which was decorated with festive streamers, food booths, and glowing lanterns. Because of the wedding the village had organized a sort of festival in honor of the ceremony. So much to Sanzo's displeasure they had to spend another night in this godforsaken village.

He and the others still in their wedding outfits where currently setting at some of the tables that had been set up for eating purposes. Goku and Hakaruyu who had been giving Takara death glares all night where sharing a rather large bowl of noodles, while Gojyo was enjoying the free liquor. As for Sanzo he was currently watching the festivities with boredom. While Hakkai and Takara sat next to each other exhausted after having to mingle with the village residence. Not to mention having to find off some of the drunk residence in both their cases. The group had just about decided to turn in for the night when they noticed most of the village people rushing over to the center of the town.

" Wander what's going on?" Goku asked his mouth full of noodles. "I don't know, but how bout next time you swallow before you speak?" Gojyo asked as he took a drink. Both Hakkai and Takara sighed as the two began to argue. Sanzo rolled his eyes as he stood and started walking. " We'd better check it out." He said as he motioned for Hakkai and Takara to come with him. " Alright, hey you two when ever your done making out. Come and find us." Hakkai said over his shoulder as Goku and Gojyo stopped bickering and gave him a dirty look. Takara chuckled as she followed the two.

When they got to the gathering they were surprised when the crowd parted to reveal a very familiar looking group. " Awe hell no." Sanzo muttered when he saw the backs of the four men. " Make way for the Sanzo part…" The tall bald Sanzo imposter began but his voice died when he saw the real Sanzo party standing in front of them. The imposters all gulped when they saw them. Obviously no one had told the imposters of the wardrobe change. They still wore the same out fits that the Sanzo party had worn back at the begging of their journey.

But the most notable change to the party was the newest member who was an orange haired and bearded midget. Who had on Takara's original outfit. Mini skirt and all. " Oh no not them." The Hakkai imposter squealed as the real Sanzo party popped their knuckles. " Oh yes." Gojyo said smiling as he and the others advanced on the imposters.

A few minutes later. The imposters are seen laying on the outskirts of town beaten and bruised. " I know I say this every time, but maybe we really should stop doing this." The Hakkai imposter said weakly from where he laid. " Maybe." The Sanzo imposter said both his eyes closed. The sound of someone approaching drew their attention. " Well what do we have here?" Came a familiar voice. " We are the almighty Sanzo party." The bold man said as he opened his eyes and screamed when he found the Kougaiji party standing over them. Kougaiji smiled sadistically. " Oh really?" He asked as the screen pans up to show the tree line as several small sounds of pain are heard.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 14. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it. I love this chapter only cause it's hilarious to begin with but then the wedding is so cute. He he…

Preview to Next Episode: Hey Goku here! Next time on Saiyuki, we hear a rumor of a town being plagued by beasts that are being controlled by a demon. Will we be able to stop his evil plan, or will we wind up as dinner? And will Takara and Hakkai ever agree on whether Takara should change her last name or not? And who or what is the newest addition to our party? Find all this out and more. Next time on Saiyuki: Enter the Beasts

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	16. Urasai 1: Camp Fire

Hi there everyone. Dragongirl4 here dropping in to say hi. Unfortunately I've only had time to type up half of the next chapter, and considering my computer's broke it'll probably be some time next week till it's out. So I apologize for the inconvenience.

So to hold you over, I have decided to write a mini episode. Inspired by the Urasais off of Reload. (Which the new voices suck in.) Anyways I hope you read and enjoy.

Oh yes and will anyone be attending the Kunicon Anime convention in St.Louis this Saturday? If so please look for me I will be cosplaying as Sanzo. Just look for the female dressed up as him. Kay? Hope to see you then.

* * *

Urasai 1: Camp Fire 

We find our five heroes setting around a campfire in the middle of the desert. Sanzo is seen his eyes closed as he sits on a log. The other four are seen also setting on logs, sticks in hand as they roast marshmallows.

Goku smiles happily as he looks at the marshmallows his eyes shining in anticipation. "Hey Hakkai? If we have marshmallows why don't we make s'mores?" He asked looking the demon setting across the fire from him. "Sorry Goku, but we don't have any chocolate, or graham crackers." Hakkai said giving the boy a sympathetic look. "Oh," Goku answered disappointedly as he hung his head. At that moment Takara who'd obviously been off in law-law land sat up strait and looked at the four. "Some more what?" She asked looking at the four men. Sanzo sighed as he clapped a hand to his forehead.

* * *

Well that was short, sweet, and to the point. Well if there was one. Anyways hope you enjoy. And thank you to Cloudy-Skies86 who came up with this little plot…Um I think there's a plot…. 

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

Dragongirl4


	17. Chapter 15

Hi there everyone, Dragongirl4 here droppin in with another update. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, my computer broke, I've had school work, not to mention finals are coming up….. So I apologize for the inconvenience.

Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the wedding, and the imposters. Oh yes and to …. Again no they did not go to bed together in chapter 13. Any ways thanks again. Your reviews really make my day.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Saiyuki, though I do own two betas named Sanzo and Hakkai but I don't think that counts. I do own Takara though and would appreciate you asking before you use her, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 15: Enter the Beasts 

It's been a few day since our heroes adventure in the cursed village. So we now find them driving across a very large desert on their journey Westward.

Takara is seen setting in the front seat of the jeep, she sighs as she pushes a few strands of stray hair from her eyes as she looks out at the passing sand. She smiles distantly as she plays with the silver wedding ring on her left hand.

Sanzo sighs irritably as Goku is once again sleeping on his shoulder, while Gojyo is lounging boardly in his seat across from the two. "Hey, Hakkai? How long till we get to the next village?" Gojyo asked, pulling himself up and looking at his friend who didn't answer.

"Hakkai?" Takara asked looking at him. Hakkai laughed nervously as he looked at the two. "Well you see, I may have accidentally…gotten us all lost." He said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. Gojyo sighed as he hung his head while Takara slapped her palm to her forehead in irritation. "Tell me again why I married you." She muttered as she rubbed her face.

"Cause you're an idiot." Sanzo muttered as he shoved Goku off his shoulder and looked at his sister who was giving him a death glare over her seat. "Now, Now children." Hakkai said breaking up the ensuing fight between the siblings. "Is it breakfast time already?" Came Goku's sleepy voice as he sat up from the floor board of the jeep while rubbing his eyes. "No, someone's gotten us lost again." Gojyo growled giving Hakkai a dirty look.

"What ever do you mean?" Hakkai asked looking over his shoulder and smiling at the P.Oed Water Sprite. "You mean we're lost? As in no food?" Goku asked the reality of what Gojyo had said finally sinking in. "No I mean lost, as in like your brain!" Gojyo yelled looking at the young heretic.

"Yeah, well you'll never get lost cause of those antennae on top of your head." Goku yelled clenching his fist in Gojyo's face. "They aren't antennae you stupid monkey, my hair naturally does that." Gojyo yelled back in Goku's face. "Yeah it sticks up naturally. Just like your groin." Goku yelled smiling at the stunned look on Gojyo's face. "What?" Gojyo asked confused as Takara's eyes widened and her face went red as she realized where this conversation was going. "Yeah, every time you look at Takara that is," Goku smiled sadistically causing Takara to hang her head from embarrassment. She was surprised to see Hakkai's arm stretch out across her chest. Just as she looked up to ask him why, it became evident…he wanted to make sure she didn't fall out. The screech of the tires was nothing compared to the girlish screams of both Goku and Gojyo as they found themselves being thrown from the jeep and being rudely introduced to the desert sand.

"Ow!" Gojyo whined from his place on the ground as he rubbed his injured noggin. "Time to check the map!" Hakkai said excitedly as he removed his arm from Takara's chest and opened the map. "Hey," Gojyo whined, "What happened to Sanzo, shouldn't he be suffering as well?" he said as he looked around for the irate monk. Takara looked around as well, trying to hide the fact that she was flustered by Hakkai's gesture to save her life,

"Yeah, where'd he go?" Just then the sound of Sanzo's voice caused everyone to turn around; "Looking for me?" he asked as he approached the jeep and jumped into the back. "Where did you go you ass hole?" Takara asked bitterly as she smacked him in the head with her fan, "We thought you were dead!" she yelled. "We were hoping anyway," Hakkai said quietly, not looking from his map, "Ow!" he yelled as, not one, but two fans collided with the back of his head.

Takara gave Sanzo an irritated look, "Don't hit my husband!" she scorned as she smacked him on the top of the head with her favorite weapon. Sanzo rubbed his head and quickly returned the gesture with his own fan. This caused Takara's eyes to narrow with anger as she hit him yet again. This causes Sanzo's eyes to narrow as well as he hit her once more. "STOP HITTING ME!" Takara screamed with rage as she lunged over the back of her sit, landing on her brother, and proceeded to hit him continuously with her fan. Sanzo held his arms up in defense as Goku and Gojyo rolled with laughter.

Hakkai turned and looked at this before looking back at his paper. He did a quick double take when he let what he saw sink in. He threw the map behind his head and stood up. He grabbed Takara around the waist and tried to pull her off. When he did he and Takara fell backward and rolled down the hood of the jeep. When they hit the ground, Hakkai was on his back with Takara laying on top of him. She looked down at him as he smiled up at her.

"Are you ok?" Hakkai asked sweetly. Takara nodded, "I'm fine, thank you," she said as she blushed a little. "Good, I tried to pull you off Sanzo, I didn't mean to hurt you," Hakkai said innocently as he closed his eyes. It took a few seconds for what just happened to sink in; he told Takara that he stopped her from pummeling her own brother. He opened his eyes to see her still looking at him, her pleasant smile however, was no where to be found.

"Ahe," Hakkai laughed weakly before Takara began to pummel him with her fan. He held up his arms to defend himself. Gojyo and Goku jumped to their feet, they didn't mind saving Hakkai. Goku grabbed Takara's waist and pulled her away from Hakkai. Takara, now very ticked, reached behind her, and though she couldn't see him, hit Goku right between the eyes. Goku let go of her. She looked like a ravenous animal as the four, wounded, men surrounded her. "Get her!" they all yelled in unison as they dog piled the poor young woman.

They next thing you see is Takara, Hakkai holding her by the arms, looking angrily at Sanzo, who was holding her fan…aka 'the lethal weapon.' "You won't get this back until you have no arms," Sanzo scorned as he shoved it in his vest, "And if you hit me again, you won't," he threatened as he glared at the angry young woman. "You know what," Takara said, a sadistic smile spreading across her face,

"That was fun." "For who?" Goku whined as he rubbed the lump on his forehead. "For me," Takara said simply, giving the monkey a small smile. "Yeah well, I don't know what you guys are talking about, I didn't get hit," Gojyo said as an accomplished smile spread across his face. This faded, when a fan collided with the back of his head, "Feel better?" Sanzo asked bitterly as he closed his eyes and hung his head. Gojyo rubbed the back of his head as he gave Sanzo and evil glare, "Why I outta…" he began as he motioned to punch the monk.

Foreseeing another argument, Hakkai smiled and was eager to interrupt, "Anyway, I think we were wondering where you went Sanzo," he smiled as Gojyo pulled back and crossed his arms. "Yeah, where'd ya go?" Gojyo asked curiously. Sanzo gave a small, accomplished smile, "I knew something was going to happen when Goku made that comment. So I bailed about a mile back. None of you knew I was gone," he smiled as he wiped the dirt from his robes. "Well, what was the difference between jumping and being thrown?" Hakkai asked curiously, not sure he understood the point. "Easier landing," Sanzo said slowly, "You drive faster when you're mad, so I bailed before you reached your boiling point," he answered simple.

"Why would I get mad?" Hakkai asked, still slightly confused. Sanzo smirked, "Jealousy will do that to a man," he answered slowly. "What makes you think I was jealous?" Hakkai asked, still a little worried. "I'll answer you question if you answer mine," Sanzo said as he looked up at him. "Sure," Hakkai shrugged, thinking that was easy enough. "I'll tell you why you were jealous, if you tell me why you're still holding my sister," Sanzo said sadistically. Hakkai blinked before looking at Takara, who was blushing…majorly. "Because I don't want to get hit with her fan," Hakkai answered, quite sure of himself.

Sanzo smirked before reaching in his vest and pulling out Takara's fan with two fingers, "You mean this fan?" he asked, humor in his voice. Hakkai's eyes widened and his face went red. "Busted!" Goku laughed as he pointed at Hakkai. "Seems you can't hide it, Lover Boy," Gojyo said as a smile spread across his face. Hakkai was speechless. "Um, they may not think it that suspicious, if you let go now," Takara smiled as she turned her head to look at him. Hakkai looked nervously at her as she smiled.

"Um, yes," Hakkai said as he let go of her and placed his hands in his pockets, "Where did I put that map?" he said scratching his head and looking round. "At the risk of sounding like a stupid pun…it's gone with the wind you genius," Sanzo said as anger cross appeared on his forehead. "What?" Hakkai asked confused, as he looked to where Sanzo was pointing. Sure enough, the map was being carried away, far away, in the wind. "Ahe," Hakkai laughed as his face went red, "So, we'll climb in the jeep and go find it," he suggested.

"Sounds good, but where'd you put the jeep?" Gojyo asked as he looked at him bitterly. This caused everyone else to give him a bitter look as well. Hakkai waved his hands defensively, "Don't look at me, I can't throw the jeep," he said defensively. "OW!" Takara screamed, causing everyone to look at her. She got a very ticked look on her face, "Found it," she said as she spun around to reveal Hakaryu with his teeth sunk into her butt. Everyone began to laugh at the whole experience, with the exception of Takara that is. Takara spun around and glared at the four of them, "Get him off, or I'll castrate the lot of you," she threatened. The four men looked surprised for a moment before fighting there way to be the one to remove Hakaryu, and save their man hood.

This wasn't any easy task however. He had hold of her pretty good. The four men put together their genius. Hakkai grabbed Hakaryu, Gojyo grabbed Hakkai around the waist, and Goku grabbed Gojyo around his waist. Sanzo didn't participate do to the homosexual gesture that this could present. The three men pulled with all their might. A wicked smile spread across the tiny dragon's face as he suddenly let go. The three men fell backward, now understanding Takara's butt pain as their own began to throb. "I think he did that on purpose," Goku whined from under Gojyo.

"I know he did that on purpose," Gojyo whined from under Hakkai. "Yes, it does appear that way doesn't it?" Hakkai said simply as Hakaryu flew from his arms and past Takara's head, causing her to hide behind Sanzo, who rolled his eyes. "Well, whenever you're done with your all male orgy, we can go get the map," Sanzo said with a smile.

The three men realized the inappropriate position they were in…yet again…they hopped to their feet and brushed themselves off. Sanzo felt something quickly reach inside his vest before a sharp pain stroke the back of his head, "I should kill you, you stupid monk," Takara said bitterly as she crossed her arms, fan in hand. "And I should dismember you," Sanzo said bitterly as an anger cross appeared on his forehead.

* * *

They finally caught the map, though it took an hour, and were on their way once again. "Sanzo," Goku said weakly as he tugged on Sanzo's vest. Sanzo sighed with annoyance before looking at the young boy, "What?" he said irritably. "I have to pee," Goku whined once again as he grabbed…well you know. Sanzo closed his eyes and smacked his forehead. "Why didn't ya go when we stopped ya stupid monkey?" Gojyo asked irritably as he smacked Goku in the back of the head.

"Go where?" Takara asked as she spun around to look at the three men in the back seat. "To the bathroom," Sanzo said, even more irate because of the ease dropper. Goku gave Sanzo a dirty look, "Don't tell her, she's a girl!" he yelled as he blushed a little and crossed his arms. Takara smiled and turned back around in her seat, "Could you pull over Hakkai?" she asked sweetly. Hakkai turned and smiled at her, "Yes, but only because I don't think Hakaryu wants a puddle in the back." Hakaryu mewed with agreement.

Hakkai stopped the jeep, a lot more gentle this time, and allowed Goku to climb out the back. "See was that so hard?" Takara said as she turned around and glared at Sanzo. Sanzo gave her a dirty look as well, "Yes," he said simply. The four in the jeep argued as Goku looked for a good spot, "Jeeze," he said to himself as he looked around, "There's not so much as a rock for me to go behind," he whined. Just then he spotted a large, black rock about ten feet away. He looked a little confused, "Where'd you come from?" he asked. He shrugged and ran over to it.

"Well, if you weren't so mean to him than maybe he wouldn't be so annoying!" Takara screamed at Gojyo. Sanzo had his arms crossed, head down, and an anger cross on his forehead. Hakkai was pounding his head on the steering wheel; he figured that there was nothing he could do except for wait for the storm to pass. At least all the attention wasn't on him. "We're mean to him because he is annoying!" Gojyo screamed frantically, "So why don't ya turn around and make-out with pretty boy and leave the monkey to us!" he screamed. Hakkai looked up for a moment, realizing that maybe he thought too soon, before slamming his head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare. He pulled back and smiled, "Oops," he said weakly as he looked to the other three.

"All done!" Goku said excitedly as he ran to the jeep and stood behind it. Everyone turned and looked at him, as Hakkai let out a sigh of relief now that the attention was off of him again. "Bout' time ya stupid monkey," Gojyo said bitterly as he crossed his arms. "Ow!" he yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. He turned and gave Takara the 'evil eye' as she stowed her fan, "See, it's comments like that. You need to be a little nicer to him," she ordered bitterly. "Since when did ya become a saint?" Gojyo asked, still rubbing his head. Goku turned around, while the others argued, and nearly screamed when he realized that his rock was gone. He scratched his head with confusion as he walked over to where it used to be.

"I never said I was a saint!" Takara whined as she smacked Gojyo once again with her fan. "Now now," Hakkai smiled as he quickly took Takara's weapon, "Let's not have a remake of before. I still have paper cuts that will never heal," he said with a smile. "I agree," Sanzo said slowly, "You shouldn't be allowed to have a fan, oh goddess of all that is painful," he said sarcastically as a small smirk formed on his face. Takara gave him a dirty look, "Fine have it your way, oh god of all that is unholy," she retaliated as she crossed her arms. Sanzo opened his eyes and looked at her, "At least my fan isn't the kiss of death!" he yelled bitterly as he stood up and looked down at her. Takara stood up as well, "Yeah, well would you like a little kiss, oh high and mighty one?" she screamed.

As the two of them fought, Goku was off in the distance. He had knelt down in the spot the rock used to be in, "Maybe I was seeing things," he said to himself as he stood up. He turned around and ran into the giant black rock behind him, "Ow," he yelled as he looked down at it, "Now I know I'm not seeing things," he said as he slowly shook his head. He slowly walked around it, watching it closely. When he finally broke his stare and looked forward, he ran into yet another one. He looked down at it and scratched his head,

"Rocks aren't supposed to move," he said as he put his hand on it. "Ahh!" he screamed as he pulled it back, "Black rocks in the middle of the desert, aren't supposed to be cold either." He looked up at the jeep, he laughed a little at the sight of Takara on top of Hakkai, fighting to get her fan back. "Hakkai!" he yelled when his laughter subsided. Hakkai looked at him, and then back to Takara, "Yes!" he answered. "Are rocks supposed to be cold?" Goku asked as he turned to look at the rock next to him.

"Sometimes I suppose, but what does that…ow….have to do with anything," Hakkai said, as Takara bit the arm he was using to shield himself. "Well, this rock…" Goku began, but stopped when he realized it was gone. "Come on, ya stupid monkey!" Gojyo scorned as he looked at Goku, "We don't have time for this!" Goku shook his head, "Ok," he whined as he strolled back to the jeep and jumped inside.

Hakkai managed to toss the fan into the back seat, where it was retrieved by Sanzo. Takara gave Sanzo a dirty look, "Give it back," she ordered as she held out her hand. Sanzo slowly shook his head, "No, sit down and shut up. Or I'll kill you," he threatened coldly. Takara looked a little ticked, but was tired from her struggle with Hakkai; so she sat down. Sanzo smiled with accomplishment as he placed the fan inside his vest.

"With this thing, you turn into a malevolent, little, half breed, don't you?" Sanzo said as he patted his vest where the fan was. "I have no idea what you just said, but no!" Takara yelled defensively. Hakkai gave a small smile, "What he means is that you are disposed to injure others and that you rejoice in another's misfortune," he said simply. This only confused the young woman even more,

"What?" she asked, though the look on her face just made asking redundant. "He means that when ya have that thing, you go all crazy and love to hit people," Gojyo said as he lit up a cigarette. "Oh," Takara said, feeling like an idiot, "But I only love to hit you," she said as she looked to Gojyo. Gojyo took a drag of his cigarette, "Not funny," he said simply. Hakkai let out a sigh, "I do believe that the heat is affecting all of us. Perhaps we should continue on our way," he said, before this fight got any farther.

Gojyo looked at Goku, who was standing in the center of the jeep. He was moving his head as if watching something circling him. "Well, if monkey boy will sit down and stop making me dizzy," Gojyo said as he looked up at Goku. "Um, I think that Goku was right about the rock. But not only should it be warm, but it shouldn't be moving," Hakkai said as he pointed to the ground beside him. The other three watched as a black rock circled the jeep. "Uh, oh," Takara said as she pointed to it, "I have a feeling that this isn't good." She said as the rock continued to circle the jeep. " What gave yah that idea?" Gojyo snapped irritably shutting up when Takara gave him a dirty look over the back of her seat. " Ummmm…guys how about less talking and more getting the heck outta here?"

Goku asked tugging on Sanzo's sleeve who gave him an irritated look. " For once I have to agree with him." Hakkai said with a smile as he threw the jeep in gear and began to drive forward.

Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo watched as the rock seemed to get smaller and smaller as they drove away. Goku let out a whistle as he turned around with a smile. His smile fading when he saw what they where driving towards. A large ripple of sand was coming strait at them. "Everyone hold on!" Hakkai yelled as he turned the jeep hard to the right. Takara gritted her teeth as she held on to her seat for dear life. "Is everyone alright?" Hakkai asked as he continued to drive. "Yeah." Everyone answered shakily as a loud roar was heard from behind them.

"I guess he's alright too." Hakkai said glancing over his shoulder in enough time to see a huge snake head rear out of the sand. "I don't think that's a good thing Hakkai." Takara said gulping as the snake began to once again chase them. "This thing doesn't give up does it?" Gojyo asked as looked at the snake. Sanzo sighed irritably as he was thrown against the side of the jeep. "It might; if one of you idiots might make it." He snapped closing his eyes and crossing his arms. " Yes, Master Sanzo what ever yah say." Gojyo grumbled as he and Goku summoned their weapons.

"It's just like fishin." Gojyo said smirking as he threw the blade of his jakujou into the sand at the creature. He blinked when the pole was ripped from his hand. Goku smirked at the half demon. "Fishing? Huh?" He asked sarcastically. Gojyo rolled his eyes.

" Alright Monkey Boy, go for it." Gojyo said with a wave of his hand. Goku smiled as he turned to look at the creature, who at that moment decided to rear his ugly head (literally). This of course gave Goku the perfect opportunity to nail the creature right between the eyes.

Crack---

"Alright Goku!" Takara yelled when she heard the sound. "Um…that wasn't him." Goku said making Takara turn to look at him. She gasped when she saw the huge crack at one end of his Noyoboi. "Oh crap." She muttered looking at Sanzo who still had his eyes closed. "Takara?" Hakkai asked not looking up from the sand. "Can you give them a hand?" He asked as he turned the jeep once again in an attempt to loose the beast.

" Yeah, hold on." She said as she began to climb in the back. "Wait a minute, there's a town up ahead. Maybe it won't follow us in there." Hakkai said pointing to a small town under a mountain. "It's worth a shot." Takara said setting back in her seat. "That is if we make it." Sanzo stated opening his eyes to look at the rapidly gaining sand snake. "Thank you Mister Optimistic!" Takara grumbled giving her brother a dirty look over her seat. Her eyes widened when something bumped the back of the jeep. "Oh shit." She said grabbing her seat. "We're almost there…" Hakkai said as he looked at the town that was only a few feet away. "Everyone hold on!" He yelled as he suddenly slammed on the brakes. "What the hell are you doi…." Gojyo began but was cut off when the snake rammed into the back of the jeep which pushed it onto the brick road of the town.

The snake let out a very loud, angry roar at loosing it's prey. All the members of the jeep let out a small sigh of relief. " That was close." Goku said sinking in his seat. "Who you telling?" Gojyo grumbled as he looked at Goku. "I'm so glad that's over with." Takara said she too slumping in her seat. Hakkai chuckled as he looked at the three. " By the way Hakkai how'd you know that was gonna work?" Gojyo asked looking at him. "Actually…I didn't!" Hakkai said laughing as both Gojyo and Goku hung their heads. "Ow!" Hakkai whined rubbing the back of his head from where Takara had dope slapped him. "What?" He asked innocently. Takara sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Once again. Why did I marry you?" She grumbled noticing for the first time the rather large crowd that was gathering around the jeep.

"Oh…Hi." Takara said giving the towns people a small smile. The people all turned and began to whisper to one another. "Ok." Takara said looking at Hakkai who shrugged. "Excuse me? But where are we?" Hakkai asked looking at the villagers and smiling. "I'm afraid to say that you're in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Came a male's voice from the crowd. This parted as a middle aged man with dark brown hair walked up to the side of the jeep.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused as he looked at the man who smiled at the boy. "You see this village and the surrounding desert is cursed, though you already know that." The man said solemnly as the rest of the villagers hung their heads. "You mean the sand snake." Hakkai said nodding as he looked at the man. "Yes, you see a little over a year ago the ruler of our village brought this curse upon us…." The man said motioning to the large castle built into the mountain side.

_"The young ruler had an obsession with animals…all sorts; but especially with the rare or unusual. He began to collect them; hundreds at a time. He'd house them in the castle…"_

**The silhouette of a young man is seen staring into several cages with glowing eyes in them.**

_"Unfortunately his passion began to grow out of control, he began to want larger, and rarer beasts…"_

**The same silhouette is seen this time standing in front of a cage with a rather large dragon pacing back and forth in it.**

_"Then one day he learned of the rarest of rarest …A Kirin…The king of beasts. It is said that who ever controls the Kirin will rule the world…"_

**A silhouette of a huge unicorn is seen standing upon a hill, it's horn glittering in the light.**

_"The young master had to have this creature. It became his obsession…Then finally he captured the Kirin, sadly what he didn't realize is that the Kirin isn't something you can control. It chooses it's own master. And because of this the Kirin put a curse upon the young master…"_

**The Kirin is seen standing over the young man as a light envelopes him.**

_"The young master was cursed to look like the beasts he'd imprisoned…Yet with this curse he also got a gift; the power to control the very beasts he loved…"_

**The silhouette of a creature is seen looking down at it's hands; before it looks up at the creatures in the castle. A smile slowly spreads across it's mouth to reveal it's sharp teeth as the creatures in cages eyes turn from yellow to red.**

_"Every night now for the past year one of his beast servants is sent to feast upon our people."_ The man said finishing his tail and looking at the five travelers. "Wow, that's sad." Takara said looking at Hakkai who nodded. Goku tilted his head obviously confused and Gojyo was looking for a cigarette. "Kouryuuu?" Takara began but was cut off by her brother. "It's not our problem. We'll take our chances with the snake." He said opening his eyes to look at the man. "Oh, come on Sanzo what could it hurt?" Hakkai asked looking at him in the review mirror.

"As I said it's not our problem." Sanzo snapped crossing his arms. At that moment the jeep's head lights flashed from yellow to red. Hakkai blinked when he heard a low growl come from under the hood. "Hakaryu?" He asked worriedly as he touched the steering wheel. All five companions where suddenly thrown back in their seats as the jeep took off. "Watch it Hakkai! Are you trying to kill us?" Gojyo yelled as he threw Goku off of himself. " I'm not driving!" Hakkai yelled as he fought to gain control of the jeep. A sharp turn to the right ended all the arguing as all five of the companions where thrown roughly from the jeep.

"Ow.." Takara whined from where she landed on Hakkai. "What are you whining bout? At least you landed on him." Gojyo complained from under Sanzo and Goku. Takara rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up. " Are you ok?" She asked Hakkai who was holding his wrist. "Yeah, nothing to worry about." He said smiling at her. His attention was diverted when he noticed the jeep setting a few feet off, he watched as Hakaryu transformed back. The little dragon looked at his master his normally red eyes where now clouded and pink looking. He turned his head as a petite lavender dragon landed next to him. The two looked at each other before flying towards the castle.

"Now it's our problem." Hakkai said turning and giving Sanzo a dirty look.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 15. I hope you read and enjoy. 

And once again thank you to my new friend ilovemygojyo for typing 99 percent of this chapter for me. If you have time check out her story "You're the Right Kind of Wrong."

Well anyways thank you again for your reviews and for being patient. I promise the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you. And if you're interested I have a new Fullmetal Alchemist story up. Its called Still Time. Please read and review.

Preview to Next Chapter: Hey Goku here; you don't wanna miss the next episode of Saiyuki. Hakaryu's being controlled by this nasty beast freak. And it's up to us to get him back…that is unless we want to walk to India. But first we have to defeat his army of creatures. Oh come on Sanzo and Takara it's only a little centipede…Both: Get it away from us! Next Time on Saiyuki: Creature Feature

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	18. Chapter 16

Hi there everyone DragonGirl4 here dropping in with an update. I'm glad that everyone liked the E-cards I sent. I'm glad to know that you all are still reading and enjoying the story.

Anyways I apologize for the long interlude between chapters. I just started a new job and it takes up most of my time at night. Working at KFC is defiantly interesting to say the least.

Ok now that I've said that on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or its characters. I do however own Takara and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay?

* * *

Chapter16: Creature Feature 

Our heroes slowly pulled themselves to their feet. Hakkai sighed as he rubbed his sprained wrist and looked up at the castle. "So what do we do know?" Takara asked following his gaze. "We leave." Sanzo said plainly as he turned to walk away.

"What?" Goku asked turning to look at him. "I said where leaving." Sanzo said irritably as he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "But Sanzo, we can't just leave Hakaryu." He said motioning to the castle. "As much as I'd like to." Takara muttered under her breath as she turned her head to look at Sanzo.

"I think Goku is right." She said reluctantly as she crossed her arms and looked at her brother. "I know he is." Hakkai said finally speaking as he turned to look at the others. "Unless we all want to walk the rest of the way to Houto Palace." He said thinking for a moment as an image of the five of them trying to ride bicycles flashed through their minds. "Alright I'm in." Gojyo said raising his hand as he walked over next to Hakkai.

Takara blinked as she looked at Gojyo. "Why'd you agree so fast?" She asked furrowing her brows as she looked at him. "Easy. Do yah really wanna walk with him?" He asked motioning to Sanzo who had an anger cross on his forehead from the comment.

"Ummmm….Hey Hakkai how long do you think it'll take to get up to that castle?" She asked giving Sanzo a quick glance before dashing over to stand next to Hakkai and Gojyo. Gojyo smirked as he looked at the ticked look on Sanzo's face. "Well that's three against one, looks like where gonna be taking a little hike up the mountain." He said as he fished around for a cigarette.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sanzo asked motioning to Goku who was standing on the sidelines looking between the two groups. Goku noticing everyone was looking at him looked around. "What?" He asked looking at them. Sanzo sighed in irritation his control on his temper was growing smaller and smaller.

"Do you want to save the damned dragon or not?" He growled as Goku blinked. "Well yeah. Hakaryu is a member of this party." Goku said innocently as he looked at Hakkai who gave him a thankful smile. "And besides if we don't who will I eat when we get lost again?" Goku asked giving them a large smile. Gojyo sighed as he clapped a hand to his forehead. " I swear is food all he ever thinks about?" He asked as his hand slid down his face. " Do we really have to answer that?" Takara asked giving him a duh look.

Sanzo rolled his eyes as he looked at the other members of his party. "Fine, I'll go," he said irritably before joining the rest off the party. A large smile appeared on Gojyo's face as he walked over and put his arm around Sanzo's shoulders, "What made you change your mind?" he asked with a smirk, "Were you afraid that you'd miss us?" he asked as if talking to an infant. Sanzo glared up at him, fire in his eyes, "No, I just agree with the monkey. If we get lost, who are we going to eat?" he asked bitterly before closing his eyes and hanging his head, "I'd vote for you, but I'm afraid of what diseases I'd pick up," he said before taking a few steps forward, knocking Gojyo's arm off him. Gojyo's eyes were wide and his jaw nearly touched the ground.

"What diseases Sanzo?" Hakkai asked with a bit of a smirk, "Sexually transmitted?" he asked, laughing a bit. "Heh," Takara laughed a bit, "That would imply he's having sex…we all know that ain't happing," she said as she gave Gojyo a sarcastic smile and the lot of them followed Sanzo, leaving Gojyo to wallow in his own self pity.

* * *

The five of them approached the top of a long ramp that led straight to the palace. Their jaws dropped as their heads slowly made their way up the large doors. "At the risk of sounding a tad redundant…" Hakkai began, but was quickly cut off. "Oh dear?" Takara asked in a sarcastic tone as she gave Hakkai a playful smile. Hakkai gave her irritated look as she quickly turned her head back the doors. "I don't like those things, they're staring at me," Goku whined as he pointed in front of him. 

Unlike the others, Goku wasn't staring at the doors, he was staring at the two large, stone, fuu dogs perched on pedestals on either side of them. The other four looked away from the doors and toward the fuu dogs. "Oh…dear," Hakkai managed to sigh, just before giving Takara an accomplished smile, causing her to playfully push him before looking back to the fuu dogs. "I guess some of us can't go in now," Gojyo said as he lit up his fourth cigarette since they left the village. "Why?" Hakkai asked as he gave Gojyo an odd look.

Takara was in aww over the fuu dogs and completely ignored the senseless bickering as she slowly approached one of the dogs. "Because those things are supposed to keep out demons," Gojyo answered as he motioned to the dogs, but didn't look away from Hakkai. Sanzo became a bit more irritated as an anger cross appeared on his head, "If you think I'm going after the white rat alone, you're all insane!" he yelled bitterly as he motioned to the door. Gojyo noticed Takara approaching the dogs and decided to walk over with her. "No, Sanzo," Hakkai said defensively as he shook his head an waved his hands in the air, "Fuu dogs keep out ghosts, not demons," he explained, hoping that Sanzo wasn't so far over the edge that all he could hear was the wind passing through his empty head.

"I have a feeling that I've been tricked," Sanzo yelled defensively, "Just because I'm not a demon, doesn't mean that I'm your gofer!" he yelled as he walked up and stood mere inches from Hakkai, causing Hakkai to go red and wave his hands defensively.

Takara slowly reached out and touched the fuu dog with her hand. The dog slowly turned it's head and looked at Takara. Her eyes widened with surprise, but the shock was too great for her to even think about removing her hand. The eyes off the fuu dog glowed red as it bared it's teeth and growled at Takara. She let out an ear-piercing scream before backing up and running into Gojyo. Unfortunately for Gojyo, his hands were down and Takara's butt backed right up into his hands. After the shock of her scream settled, Gojyo enjoyed the moment for a few seconds.

The feeling of cold metal being pressed to his temple, quickly brought him out of this state. He looked over with his eyes and saw Sanzo standing with an anger cross on his forehead and the pistol to Gojyo's head. "Let go of her butt, or I'll put a bullet in your brain," he threatened as he cocked the gun. Gojyo quickly let go of the young woman's butt and Sanzo lowered his pistol. The expression on Sanzo's face was nothing compared to the look on Hakkai's. Gojyo was afraid that the look alone would kill him and he'd rather take his chances with the gun.

Hakkai continued his glare on the red head as he quickly made his way to Takara. He stood next to her, and without a word, gently grabbed her arm. He gave a sort of 'she's mine' look to Gojyo, causing him to take a few steps back. "Hakkai," Takara said slowly, looking up at the fuu dog that was now back in position. "Sorry about that," Hakkai apologized as he looked at her with gentle eyes, "Gojyo grabbed your butt, we're trying to get him to stop…honest," he said as he gently squeezed her arm. Takara looked up and gave him an odd look, "What?" she asked confused, completely oblivious to what happened, "I was going to tell you," she said before slowly looking back up at the dog, "It growled at me," she said as she pointed at it.

Everyone looked up at the dog. Nobody had seen it move, not even Gojyo. "Great, you pinched her butt so much that you've hit a nerve attached to her brain," Sanzo said irritably before smacking Gojyo in the back of the head, "You gave her brain damage," he growled. Gojyo rubbed the back of his head, "Oww," he whined, sounding a bit like Goku when he's hungry. Hakkai gave Takara an odd look and let go of her arm before she realized what he was doing, "Are you ok?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

Takara slowly shook her head, "No, it did growl at me, Hakkai," she said nervously before grabbing Hakkai's shirt and burying her face in his chest, "I wanna go now," she pleaded. Hakkai felt his shirt get wet as Takara cried in it. He reluctantly rubbed her back before looking at Sanzo. "Why don't you take your sister back to the village, Goku, Gojyo, and I will find a way in and take care of Hakaryu," Hakkai suggested. Sanzo was about to agree to it, but was cut of by the sound of the doors unlocking and creaking as they slowly swung open.

Takara pulled her head off Hakkai's chest and looked to the door just as the others did. Both the fuu dogs looked down at the party. Their eyes glowed red, "Enter," they said in a gruff tone before returning to their normal state. "I guess we better go," Gojyo said before looking at the others, "I'd hate ta hafta fight with one of them," he said as he motioned to the fuu dogs. Hakkai looked down at Takara, "You go back to the village, we'll be alright," he said with a reassuring smile. Takara slowly shook her head, "If you're going in, so am I," she said as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She slowly walked toward the doors and stopped when she was standing in front of them. "Women, they can never make up their minds," Sanzo groaned before walking up and standing next to her. "Let's go then!" Goku yelled, having been surprisingly quiet the entire time.

"Well, let's go then," Gojyo said excitedly before walking forward, but stopped when Hakkai stuck his arm out in front of him. Gojyo looked at his companion questionably, but received no look in return, "You touch her again, and it won't be the fuu dogs you have to worry about," he threatened solemnly as he stared toward the others. He slowly dropped his arm and joined the rest of them. Gojyo followed Hakkai with his eyes, but didn't say a word. "You coming?" Goku asked, sounding a bit excited. Gojyo smiled and looked back at the horizon for a brief second, "Yeah, I'm coming," he said before following the others inside. The doors slowly creaked shut as the five companions disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The five companions made their way through the darkness, but it wasn't easy. Sanzo ran into the same wall five times, Goku stepped on Gojyo's foot three times, Takara was silently laughing because she could have easily lit the place up with her fire, Hakkai was worried about Takara's safety, and Gojyo was trying desperately to keep his distance from Takara so he didn't accidentally touch her and set Hakkai off the deep end. They were happy to find a large, circular, room completely lit by torches. "About time, now I can see my beautiful face," Gojyo said with a bit of a smirk. 

A sadistic smile formed on Takara's face, "Light or no light, nothing can make that growth on your neck look beautiful," she said with a small laugh. Gojyo's eyes narrowed on her and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped when Hakkai walked up behind Takara and gave him a death glare. Gojyo quickly closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "Where are we?" Goku asked, not realizing that those three words just broke up a lot of tension. "Welcome to my humble home," a voice echoed from somewhere above them. The five companions looked around for the voice. They happened to look up at the balcony above them. The silhouette of a large, beast like, man could be seen. "You call this humble?" Sanzo asked with disbelief as he raised an eyebrow.

Gold eyes glowed and narrowed on Sanzo, "I would like to think of it as humble," it retaliated, causing Sanzo to laugh a bit. The eyes seemed to get angrier, but quickly closed and opened back up in a sort of happy tone, "Never the less," the voice continued, ignoring Sanzo ignorance, "They have been waiting for you. You are the challengers that are worthy of their skill," the voice echoed in a sadistic tone, "They spend many sleepless nights awaiting your arrival. The thoughts of what they could do to you filled their heads. They want to look into your eyes, just before tearing you limb from limb. They want to devour your very souls and leave your lifeless bodies strewn across to the floor. I listen to them scratch there doors in an attempt to be let out of their cages and hunt you down," he said wickedly. Silence filled the room.

"Who are 'they'?" Hakkai asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The eyes looked down at Hakkai, "They're hungry, Cho Gonou, and they need to feast," it said, a bit of sadistic humor lingered in his voice. "Who?" Takara asked impatiently, having had enough of this game. The eyes looked at her, "My babies, my children, my loves, my brides, my pets…which do you prefer Taka?" he asked, the sickness in his voice tied Takara's stomach in knots. Takara gave him an odd look before walking over to Hakkai and gently grabbing his arm, "I prefer to think of you as a sick bast…" Sanzo began, but was quickly cut off.

"Not in front of them!" the voice yelled bitterly as the eyes looked at Sanzo, fire raging in them, "They are not accustomed to such language!" he continued his crazy fit. The fire in Sanzo's eyes matched his attackers, "Who you psycho!" he yelled, equally furious, "There is nobody here!" he yelled before walking to the center of the floor and motioning around him. "Kouryuu," Takara pleaded as she reached a hand out to him. Sanzo held the palm of his hand out to Takara to silence her, "No Takara!" he yelled bitterly, "I'm not really in the mood to fight some sick, psycho's fake playmates!" he yelled, not realizing the gold eyes narrowed on him, "If they're hungry," Sanzo yelled as he held his arms out to the side, "Let them start with me!"

The door they walked through slammed shut and locked, cutting off their only escape. More lights came on to reveal that the room wasn't a circle so much as it was a dome. Six doors surrounded them, one being the escape and the other five unknown. "Fine, if you so gladly volunteer," the voice bellowed. The gold eyes glowed red as the five mysterious doors opened. Sanzo backed up and joined the rest of his party. "These are my children!" the voice yelled. From the first door emerged a large fuu dog, it was slightly bigger than the ones outside. From the second door emerged a large hydra, the three heads let out an ear-piercing squeal. From the third door emerged a large centipede, it arched it's back up and kicked it's ten legs. From the fourth door emerged a Cerberus, fire surrounded it's head. From the final door emerged a giant bird, it was white with silver and blue tips on it's wing.

* * *

"Well, let's get this thing started!" Gojyo yelled as he ran straight for the hydra, he didn't want anything to do with the fuu dog…bad memories. A large excited smile appeared on Goku's face as his pole formed in his hand, "Alright, I get the mutts!" he yelled as he ran for the fuu dogs. "I guess I'll take the bird thing," Hakkai said with a smile before running for it. "I'll take the Cerberus," Sanzo said, as if it was that big an issue. "Uh, Kouryuu," Takara said weakly as she grabbed his shoulder, "Could you take the Centipede instead?" she asked sweetly. Sanzo rolled his eyes, "I don't think now is the time for you to be picky, but fine," he said before running for the centipede. Takara let our a small sigh before running for the Cerberus.

* * *

"Ok, they always say three heads are better than one!" Gojyo yelled with a bit of a smile, "So I'll cut off two of them and we'll go from there," he said before jumping up and swinging his jakujou. With that one slice her managed to detach two of the hydra's heads. He landed on his feet on the floor and the heads fell down before him. "Haha, you can't get much more perfect then that," he said, feeling a little accomplished. He looked up at the one remaining head…so he thought. There were now five heads looking down at him.

* * *

Hakkai used his chi to defend against his beast as he looked to Gojyo, "If it wasn't for the bird, I'd insult your stupidity!" he yelled to the red head, "If you chop off a head, two grow back," he said before the bird broke through the chi and picked Hakkai up in his beak. "Oh dear!" Hakkai yelled as the bird tossed him into the air and opened his mouth, awaiting it's feast. Takara happened to look over at that very moment, "Hakkai!" she yelled worriedly, but she had no reason. Hakkai spun around and shot a ball of chi into the monster's mouth. The monster screamed and turned it's head. Hakkai landed square on the monster's head, sitting like he would on a horse. "Oh…" he began, but was cut off.

* * *

"If you say oh dear, I'll kill you," Sanzo threatened as he shot at his beast. The centipede managed to dodge every one of his bullets, much to the monk's dismay. Hakkai laughed a bit as he held to on to a handful of the bird's feathers. The bird flung around as much as it could, but it couldn't manage to throw Hakkai off. He looked a bit like a guy riding a bull in the rodeo. "Hakkai!" Takara yelled as she used her fire as a shield, "I know you're kind of busy, but will this guy grow heads if I chop them off?" she asked with a bit of a smile. Hakkai laughed a bit at Takara's comment, "If you can get close enough to chop it off, no they won't grow back," he said, humor lingering in his voice. The laughing stopped when the bird threw Hakkai off it's head and straight into the wall on the other side of the room.

* * *

Rage filled Takara and without thinking twice, she lowered her shield and threw a fireball straight at the bird. She hit it square between the eyes, but didn't get the opportunity to see it because the Cerberus swung it's paw and smacked her. She flew across the room and hit the wall. When she slid to the floor, she landed right next to Hakkai, "Did it hurt?" he asked sarcastically, hoping the humor would make her forget the pain. She gave him an bitter, yet playful, look before getting to her feet, "You tell me, old man," she laughed as she put her hand out for him to take. Hakkai smiled before taking her hand. She pulled him to his feet, "I may be older than you, but you act older than me," he said as he gave her a playful shove and ran back toward his beast.

* * *

"This thing is ticking me off," Sanzo yelled as the centipede dove at him, but missed, "Why won't you die!" he yelled as he continued his shooting. "How do you think I feel, I broke it," Gojyo whined as he held the broken remains of his jakujou. He looked up at the beast, wide eyed, "Oh crap!" he yelled before turning and running the opposite direction. Sanzo glanced over for a second, but did a double take, "How many times did you whack the head off?" he asked as he now looked at forty-two heads. "A few times," Gojyo whined as all forty-two heads dove at him. Sanzo hung his head, "Stupid sprite," he said as he shook his head.

* * *

The centipede took advantage of Sanzo's lack of defense and swung it's large body at him. He hit the side of the monk and flew him right into the face of the bird. "Thank you," Hakkai smiled as he watched Sanzo holding on to the bird's face for dear life. Sanzo gave him an irritated look as Hakkai formed a large chi ball and threw it right at the monster. The monster squealed and tossed it's head back. Sanzo flew up in the air and quickly began falling back to the hard ground. Much to his surprise, Hakkai caught him. Hakkai looked at the monk in his arms, "Hey, it's not everyday a cute blonde falls from the sky," he said with a flirtatious smile. Sanzo gave him a dirty look, "Drop me, lover boy," he scorned, causing the man to drop him.

* * *

"Ok, I admit it was funny the first time, but not after that!" Gojyo yelled as he continued to run from the beast. "Hey, Goku! Are you ok? I haven't heard anything from you!" Gojyo yelled, looking over at the young monkey. Goku was standing in front of the large, stone, fuu dog, rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure where to start," he said as he scratched his head. The dog began to pant before tilting it's head slightly. Goku got an idea and jumped as high as he could in the air. He slammed his pole down on the dog's head, but to no avail. He watched his pole snap and the dog not so much as flinch. "That kinda bites!" Goku yelled before landing on his feet on the ground. He looked at his broken pole as the fuu dog began to pant again.

* * *

"This isn't good," Takara said as she shook her head and backed up. She screamed when she ran into something. "It's just me," Hakkai assured her. They were now standing back to back, their separate beasts standing in front of them. "So…I guess now's not a good time to ask you if you'll change your last name?" Hakkai asked over his shoulder. "I'm not changing it Hakkai," Takara scorned, standing her ground. "Come on, if I die now, wouldn't you feel better to know that you've made me the happiest man alive?" he asked sweetly, hoping she'd fall for his charm. "Hakkai," Takara said seductively, "How did we go from changing my last name to me sleeping with you?" she asked. "Huh?" Hakkai asked as he spun around, but Takara was gone.

* * *

"I know," Goku said with a smile as he tossed the broken half of his pole up and down. The dog watched it go up and down. Goku whistled a little, "Do you want the stick doggy?" he asked as he waved it around. The fuu dog jumped up and down and barked, "Fetch!" he yelled before spinning around and blindly chucking the pole. The hydra heard the sound and spun around, one of it's mouths wide open, causing the stick to go straight into it. Without knowing, the hydra swallowed the stick. The fuu dog saw this and lunged at the hydra. It tore the creature limb from limb until it recovered the stick and brought it back to Goku. 

"Eww," Goku said as it looked at the slobber and entrails covered stick. "Throw it Goku!" Takara yelled, hoping the young monkey would hear here. "Gross," Goku whined before taking the stick and tossing it at Takara's beast. Needless to say, the fuu dog chased it, slid into the Cerberus, which slid into the bird and knocked the lot of them out. Goku smiled at his accomplishment, as did Hakkai and Takara. "Good for you," Sanzo said as the centipede backed him into the corner, "Now would you mind helping me?" he asked. The four looked at him and gasped. The centipede opened it's large jaws and dove straight for Sanzo. "Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled. "Stop!" Takara yelled as she held a hand out to the beast.

The centipede stopped mere inches from Sanzo, causing the monk to sigh with relief and grab his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. "Back off!" Takara yelled to the beast. The centipede spun around and walked away from Sanzo. "Takara?" Hakkai asked as he looked at Takara questionably. "Yes, I can control centipedes, but I'd rather not discuss it ok?" she whined as she shivered a little, "I hate the creepy things." "Hey!" Gojyo yelled, breaking Takara's moment, but she really didn't care, "The dude is gone!" he yelled as he pointed to the balcony. "How are we supposed to get up there?" Hakkai asked as he motioned to the balcony as well, noticing that the door was still locked. "Well," Sanzo said with a smile, "Why don't we have the centipede help us up?" he asked as he gave Takara a small smirk.

Takara shook her head, "I'll have it help you up, I ain't touching it," she said as she shook her head. Hakkai walked over and smiled down at her, "But you said you'd come with me," he said flirtatiously. Takara smiled back up at him as she gently placed a hand on the side of his face, "Hakkai, I'd follow you to hell and back…if there were no bugs along the way," she said, a small smile on her face. "Well, let's go then. We'll just leave chicken little behind," Sanzo groaned as he motioned to Takara, causing her to give him a dirty look.

* * *

Takara had the centipede lift them one by one to the balcony, but wouldn't go near the centipede. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Hakkai called down to her. "I'm positive!" Takara assured him with a small smile and wave. Hakkai shrugged and the four made their way to the only door they saw. "Let's get this sicko," Sanzo said before swinging the door open and once again walking into the darkness.

* * *

Hey! Well that's it for chapter 16. I'm sorry for the delay but I got stuck on this chapter and my friend IloveMyGojyo ended up typing 99.9 precentof this chapter for me. She'll probably be typing most of the next one as well cuz I'm kinda lost in this area. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and continue to read. Also if you enjoyed this chapter you should check out her stories. 

Preview To Next Episode: Hey! Goku here! You don't wanna miss the next exciting episode of Saiyuki. We finally take out the Beast King and gain a new member of our party. And I think Takara's gonna have a bone to pick with Hakaryuu. Next Time On Saiyuki: Beast Master

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	19. Chapter 17

Well well well…look whose finally coming around with an update!

Lol…I am so sorry for the delay everyone…life has been crazy with school and other activities…but hopefully this will be the last hiatus this story sees. :D

So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or its characters. I do however own Takara and would appreciate you asking before you use her. Kay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Beast Master

The darkness seemed to envelope the four companions as they walked through the heavy wooden door. The only light in the room was from the doorway which they had come, but it was quickly lost as the door shut with a loud creak and resounding thud. Casting them all into pitch blackness.

"Shit! I can see a damned thing!" Gojyo said as he bumped around the room, his hand soon coming to land on someone…or rather someone's butt. A wide grin spread across his face as he felt what he thought was a shiver.

"Hey Takara, if you're scared…I'll protect you!" He said flirtingly assuming the person was the half demoness and giving her behind a pat.

"If you value you're life…then you'll kindly take you're hand off my ass!" Came Sanzo's irritated response followed by the click of his gun.

Gojyo gulped and instantly dropped his hand, much to Sanzo's pleasure. Luckily for Gojyo he couldn't see the death glare that was being sent his way from Hakkai, or the snort from Goku since obviously the water sprite had forgotten that they had left Takara out side.

"Hey guys? How are we supposed to see the dude if it's dark?" Goku asked from where he was standing a little away from the others deciding to ask the obvious. He blinked in the inky darkness and sighed a bit, taking a deep breath.

"Well obviously we won't find him by touch…especially trusting Gojyo in that department." Sanzo said with an irritated tone to his voice, as he held tightly onto his gun.

A sudden noise from behind the four made them all jump, and on instinct Sanzo aimed his gun and fired, only to hear a shatter that sounded like pottery breaking.

"My my…how said it is…the marry little band seems to be up a creak with out a paddle…or flashlight." Came the creepy voice of the Beast Master from the darkness. Sanzo growled in frustration in realizing he'd missed his mark, but it was true as long as they where here in the dark there was no way he or the others could get a target.

"Owe!" Came Goku's voice from behind them, making them all turn towards his voice.

"Are you alright Goku?" Hakkai asked his eyes moving back and forth through the darkness as he did.

"Yeah…the jerk just scratched me.." Goku said, holding his arm as blood trickled out of the deep set of claw marks on his upper arm.

(Shit…we're all screwed if we can't see him.) Hakkai thought turning back around, though weather he was facing straight, sideways, or even upside down he wasn't sure. A sudden idea came to him as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the sounds of the room.

His green eyes suddenly flashed open. "Gojyo! Duck!" He ordered as he sent an energy ball flying straight towards the stunned half demon as he ducked. The light from the energy blast momentarily illuminating the room, and showing the form of the creature who had barely dodged the attack.

The light quickly faded plunging them all once again into darkness. "Very good…it seems you've worked out a way to sense my movements…but what will you do if I don't move?" The voice asked with a chuckle.

"Guys…rely on you're senses…he's got to have something that we can find him bye without using our eyes or ears!" Hakkai yelled growling a bit in frustration.

Goku, who was still holding his arm, blinked when he heard Hakkai's advice. (Another sense huh?) He thought tilting his head and breathing deeply, his nose wrinkled a bit when he noticed the smell of fur, blood, and dirt.

A slow smirk formed on his face as he summoned his Nyo-Boi, and using it like a pool stick jabbed it in the direction of the rank smell filling his nose. A loud grunt was heard as he found his mark, sending their opponent flying across the room and into one of the doors they had entered through, causing it to fly open and flood the room with light.

The three others blinked in surprise at what had just happened and looked at Goku who tilted his head. "What…that guy smelled like he hadn't showered in years." He said wrinkling his nose.

Hakkai laughed a bit and scratched the side of his face, as Gojyo sighed a bit and clapped a hand to his forehead. "Great…I'll start calling you Lassie instead of Monkey." He said with a snort. "Hey…what's that supposed to mean…I'm not a dog!" Goku yelled shaking his fist at Gojyo.

Hakkai sighed a little as he sweet-dropped as the two began to argue once again. "Well at least we can see…" He said looking at Sanzo and smiling.

"Joy…now I get to see you three idiot's faces." Sanzo muttered with an anger cross on the side of his head.

A loud scream from the next room made the four stop their bickering and look up alarmed. "Takara!" Goku said his gold eyes shining worriedly as he whirled around to face the door, Hakkai and Sanzo already running the way he was facing.

The four burst into the well lit room they had been in before and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. On the opposite ledge from where they where standing was the Beast Master, held firmly in his grasp was Takara, his long deadly claws pushed against her throat, a deadly smirk on his face.

"So do you value the life of this woman…if so then you'll leave this place, my pets, and I in peace." He said pushing his claws against Takara's throat, causing a small trickle of blood to flow. Takara's eyes where wide with both fear and anger at her attacker, he was holding her to a point where she couldn't move her hands to use any kind of attack.

"Let her go…or I'll shoot…you both if necessary." Sanzo said through gritted teeth, his violet eyes blazing as he looked at the Beast. His gun drawn and pointed directly at the pair. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai's eyes widened as they watched him.

"What are you doing Sanzo?!" Gojyo asked looking between him and the other two. Sanzo merrily looked at him and glared before looking back to the Beast and Takara. Goku's eyes where wide, and he was to stunned to speak, as for Hakkai he stood an angry look to his face and eyes as he looked between Sanzo, the Beast, and Takara.

Takara's eyes widened a bit when she heard her brother's words, the pain in her throat forgotten as she looked at him. Both confused and scared she looked for any sign in his violet orbs that he was bluffing, she found none…but did note the slight look of fear and regret deep with in his violet orbs.

"Please…you don't have the guts to shoot the both of us…I can smell you're fear from here." The Beast said pushing his claws further into Takara's flesh. Sanzo blinked as he glared before cocking his gun.

Takara gulped the feeling of the claws jabbing into her neck brought her back to what was happening. She gritted her teeth as she craned her neck to look up into the Beast's eyes, causing more blood to drip from her neck as she did. "You know what…go to hell!" She said defiantly her eyes blazing before she turned her head back to Sanzo.

"Do it Kouryuu…do it now! Don't worry about me…just kill this bastard!" She yelled clenching her fists as she did and closing her eyes. (I trust you.) She thought a few tears in her eyes.

"Takara!" Hakkai yelled as he started to lunge forward, Goku, and Gojyo not far behind. They stopped eyes going wide when a loud sound rang through their ears.

Bam!

Rang the gunshot through out the building. Takara's eyes widened as she felt intense pain flow through her body as she was suddenly released from her capture, she blinked once before she felt herself falling sideways and then nothing.

The three Demons watched helplessly as the shot tore through Takara's middle, and straight through the Beast, who let out aloud anguished howl as he vaporized into dust. They watched as Takara's form seemed to wobble and then slowly fall to the side, and over the edge of the ledge.

"Wha…what are you thinking?! You Damned Monk!" Gojyo yelled as he turned to face Sanzo, his fists balled and his red eyes blazing as he did. Sanzo blinked, from where was standing, still holding his gun out in front of him.

He was suddenly knocked backwards, landing heavily on his backside his gun flying to the side and skittering across the stone floor. The pain in his jaw fresh from where Gojyo had punched him. "You idiot! You just killed your own sister…what the hell is wrong with you!" Gojyo yelled looking down at the monk. Sanzo merrily blinked as he looked up at Gojyo an unreadable mask on his face, and his normal violet orbs looking vacant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hakkai…is she gonna be alright?" Came Goku's weak voice from behind the demon as he jumped down into the pit. The young heretic's golden eyes where full of worry, and even had tears on the edge of them as he looked at Hakkai's back as he quickly walked towards the prone form in front of them.

Hakkai ignored Goku as he walked, his face stony and unreadable as he neared Takara's lifeless body. As he neared he felt his heart drop at what he saw, the gunshot had ripped a large hole in Takara's middle, blood had pooled around her, and her eyes where closed and it was clear that she wasn't breathing. If he had actually been thinking clearly he would have realized how odd it was that her body still remained after being shot by the Banishing gun.

Goku stopped when Hakkai didn't respond, he could tell by the way he had stopped suddenly that the news didn't look good. He sniffed a few times, before turning his head and closing his eyes as Hakkai dropped to his knees next to Takara's body.

Hakkai stared at Takara's face from where he was kneeling beside her his grief stricken eyes shining bright, as he noticed the calm expression upon her face. A sad smile crossing his face, as he reached out and brushed her bangs away from her closed eyes. "Why is it that I can never protect the ones I come to love?" He said to himself as he closed his eyes, his hand coming to gently rest on her forehead.

His eyes suddenly flew open as he looked at his hand. (She's still warm.) He thought, as he ran his hand down the side of her face, to her neck and a pulse point. His eyes widening when he felt the dull thud beneath his fingers. "She's alive.." He whispered his green eyes lighting up as he whipped his head to the side.

"Goku! Go get Sanzo and Gojyo…she's got a pulse…I'm gonna try to close her wound…but I'm gonna need their help to move her!" Hakkai said quickly turning back to Takara. "Hold on…just a little bit longer." He said as he put his hands over the wound on her stomach and began to channel his energy into closing the wound.

Goku's head snapped up and his tear filled eyes widened as he heard Hakkai's shout. With a quick nod he ran to wall of the pit and yelled up. "Gojyo! Sanzo…Takara's still alive! Get down here quick!" He yelled turning back to look at Hakkai and then back up the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo blinked and turned his head when he heard Goku's shout. "She's alive?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Move!" Sanzo said getting to his feet, and shoving Gojyo out of the way as he made his way over to the pit and proceeded to get down the ledge. Gojyo growled a little as he caught his balance and gave Sanzo a dirty look. He began to follow, but stopped when he noticed the glint of metal out of the corner of his eye.

With an eye roll he made his way over and scooped up Sanzo's Banishing gun, before making his way over to the pit and jumping down beside Sanzo who was standing looking at the sight before them.

Hakkai had successfully closed the wound, and had lifted Takara to where her head and upper body where in his arms. Goku kneeling beside him looking at her limp body. "Is she gonna be alright Hakkai?" Gojyo asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know…I managed to close her wound…but she's lost so much blood." He said looking up at Gojyo, and Sanzo before looking back down at Takara.

"You five can't seem to stay out trouble? Can you?" Came an all to familiar female voice, followed by a bright dancing light, which when it reached the ground solidified into the party's favorite Goddess and Jiroshin.

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo all blinked at seeing the All Merciful one standing before them. Goku who'd never actually seen her since he was always in demon form blinked as he looked at her. "Whose she?" He asked tilting his head. Hakkai just looked at him and sweet dropped a bit. "Well let's just say at this moment that she's someone who we're all very glad to see." He said with a chuckle before looking up at the Goddess.

"My…my…it looks like you did a good job on her Sanzo." She said with a quick smirk as she looked at Takara, taking in her near death appearance. Sanzo snorted a bit but quickly turned his head away at her comment.

The Goddess only smiled a bit at Sanzo reaction before she sighed and flipped her bangs out of her eyes and looked at the four companions. "Well…let's see what I can do." She said with a big smile and clapping her hands together and rubbing them.

Gojyo quickly clapped a hand to his mouth, making them all look at him funny. "Hey…I like being kissed by beautiful women…but you sucked enough of my blood for one life." He said shaking his head and keeping his hand firmly against his mouth. The Goddess only smirked as she shook her head a bit. "I wasn't planning on using you." She said as she walked by him and next to Sanzo and rested a hand on the side of his face before whispering in his ear.

"You took a great risk in what you did here Konzen…perhaps next time you should think things through a bit more. I may not always be able to help you in these kinda situations." She said before pulling back and smirking before pressing her lips to his. Sanzo's eyes widened both from her words and the feeling of her lips on his.

The Goddess quickly pulled back and smirked a bit as Sanzo tried to slap her away. "What the…" He started before blinking and staggering a bit and leaning against the wall. She laughed a little as she rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "As I told him…you may wanna take it easy for a bit…taking blood does that to you." She said with a nod to Sanzo who only gave her a dirty look from where he was leaning heavily on the wall.

The others only watched, even though they had seen her do this before it was still a bit shocking…especially since it was Sanzo that she had picked this time around. The Goddess smirked a little before turning back to Hakkai who was still cradling Takara in his arms.

She quickly made her way over to them and knelt beside Takara, she gave Hakkai a small smile and nod. "I can take it from here…she's in good hands." She said as she took Takara from his arms and looked down at her, and wistful smile on her face as she looked down at the reincarnation of her niece. "You're will is strong Nyoko…I'm glad to see you're still hanging around." She said with a smile before pressing her lips to Takara's and transfusing the blood into her.

When she was finished she gave Hakka a smile before handing him Takara back and getting to her feet. "You five behave now…you may be entertaining to watch…but having to save you're butts gets a bit old." She said winking at them before sauntering over to Jiroshin and disappearing into the light in which they had come and vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

The four all blinked at where the Goddess had been. "She never seems to fail to amaze does she?" Hakkai asked looking at Gojyo and Sanzo with a smile before looking down at Takara, grateful to see the color coming back to her pale face.

"I'm still confused…who was that?" Goku asked tilting his head a bit. Gojyo sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "You really are a stupid monkey." He said getting a dirty look from Goku.

Hakkai sighed a little as he scooped up Takara in his arms, less afraid of opening her wound then he had been. "Come on…we need to find Hakaryuu and get out of here." He said with a nod to the others.

Sanzo remained where he was standing, though he would have never admitted it his legs felt like jelly and the only thing that was keeping him standing was the wall. He blinked when he felt his free arm being wrapped around something, he blinked and turned his head only to see Gojyo next to him supporting his weight. "What? You might be an ass…but we can't leave yah." He said with a smirk.

Sanzo rolled his eyes before pushing off the wall and taking a shakey step forward and almost falling. "Well…this ain't gonna work." Gojyo muttered as he almost went down with him. "Oh well…I always wanted a feisty blonde in my arms." He said as he reached over and scooped Sanzo up. (A/N: Scooby Doo Style.)

Sanzo growled a little, an anger cross on the side of his head. "You're lucky I don't have the strength to kill you." He said through gritted teeth as both Hakkai and Goku laughed at the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness and pain, that was the first thing Takara noticed as her foggy mind slowly began to regain consciousness. (Wha…what happened?) She thought to herself even though she kept her eyes closed. Memories of what had happened at the castle suddenly came back to her, the gun shot, the pain…and then nothing.

(That's right…Kouryuu…shot me…I'll have to remember to give him a proper beating when I feel like it.) She thought trying to keep her thoughts straight, even though she could feel the pain and the slight mental hurt at thinking about her own brother shooting her. (I wander where I am…perhaps I'm dead?) She thought scrunching her eyes closed a bit.

Slowly she blinked open her eyes but quickly shut them from the bright light that was over her head. (Owe…if I am this is hell as bright as it is.) She thought sarcastically.

"Mmmmmhn." She said as she slowly blinked them open again, blinking several times to clear her foggy vision. Once it had cleared enough she found herself staring up at the ceiling of a hotel room, a bright overhead light was on shining brightly into her eyes.

"So you're finally coming around huh?" Came a calm voice from beside her bed. Blinking she slowly turned her head and was surprised to see Sanzo setting beside her in a wooden chair.

"Y…yeah…I guess I am." She said weakly with a smile, noticing how hoarse and dry her throat was. Sanzo nodded his head a little before looking back at her, she noticed the look on his face, though he had his normal expression she could also make out the looks of regret and relief deep in his violet eyes.

The two sat for several minutes in silence. "So how long was I out?" She finally asked trying to move to prop her self up, but winced and gasped in pain as she did so. She quickly decided it best to remain laying as she was.

"Two days." Sanzo said quietly as he watched her, she blinked when he suddenly got to his feet grabbed one of the extra pillows from the foot of the bed and gently lifted her head and put the pillow behind her head to where she could at least have her head propped up.

"Thanks…that's all…it felt like longer." She mumbled blinking her red eyes. Sanzo only nodded again as he sat down before looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "You know you're an idoit right?" He asked quietly still looking at her.

Takara blinked as she looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" She asked confused. "For letting me shoot you like that…why on earth would you let me do a thing like that?" He asked his voice becoming a little gruff with anger and emotion.

Takara blinked suddenly understanding why and how stupid they had both been. "Well…it's because I trust you Kouryuu…I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me unless there was no other way." She said quietly looking down at the blanket.

Sanzo blinked, not fully expecting that answer to come from her lips. He quickly blinked his purple eyes and turned his head a bit to where she couldn't see his eyes. "Well…I guess that teaches us one thing…put us together and we make a pair of idiots." He said quietly before quickly getting to his feet and walking to the door.

He turned once more to look at her, his eyes shining a little as did. "It's a good thing you're alright…the others have been driving me nuts this whole time." He said with a bit of a smirk before opening the door and leaving.

Takara smiled a little as she watched him leave, she uncovered her arms and allowed them to lay at her sides on the bed as she looked up at the ceiling.

A soft knock made her look up suddenly, causing her to wince as her neck cramped from the movement. "Come in." She called gently while rubbing her neck.

"Takara!" Goku yelled happily as he flung open the door and came running over to the edge of her bed a huge grin on his face and his gold eyes twinkling as he did. Takara smiled a bit at him and giggled a little. "Are you ok…hungry…thristy?" He asked rapidly as he looked at her.

He suddenly blinked and grabbed the back of his head and winced in pain. "Owe! Why'd you do that Gojyo?" He whined looking up at the half demon who had walked up behind him. "Because you're annoying her!" He said giving Goku a dirty look.

Takara only chuckled a little as she shook her head. "No…no he's fine." She said with a smile at her two friends. "So how you feelin'?" Gojyo asked as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. As Goku carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"Alright I guess…I can't move very much though." She said looking at him and Goku. Gojyo nodded a little. "Well you're lucky to be in one piece…if it hadn't been for Hakkai healing that wound and the All Merciful Goddess giving you some a Sanzo blood…" He said trailing off as he looked at her.

Takara blinked as she realized how much trouble they had been through all because of a stupid stunt she and Sanzo had pulled. "I'm sorry for all the trouble." She said quietly at Goku and then at Gojyo who smirked and laughed.

"Running with this group trouble is bound to happen…so no worries." He said with a smile, as Goku nodded his head and smiled. Takara only smiled and nodded a little. It was then that she realized that Hakkai wasn't with them, she tilted her head a little at this.

Gojyo noting the tilt of her head only smirked. "Don't worry…lover boy's outside. He's been checking on you every hour…and driving us all crazy…so we sent him outside for some fresh air." Gojyo said motioning with his head.

"Yeah…he's been acting really odd since we brought you back." Goku said tilting his head a bit and shrugging. Takara blinked and tilted her head even more at hearing this. "Anyways…he's probably wore a groove in the floorboards of the porch…I'll go get em so you can get some rest once you're done talkin' to him." Gojyo said getting to his feet and making his way to the door.

"I'll stay with you Takara till Hakkai comes." Goku said with a smile, truth be told he was almost afraid to leave her alone. Takara smiled and nodded. "Thanks you two." She said looking at Gojyo and Goku.

Gojyo smiled as he nodded. "No problem…besides I gotta return something to someone." He said as he walked out the door.

Both Takara and Goku blinked and looked at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo blinked up from the newspaper he was reading when he heard his door open. He rolled his eyes a little as he saw Gojyo open the door. "What do you want?" He asked going back to his paper.

The two where still a bit shaky after the events of the other day. "Well…I thought you might like this back." Gojyo said as he pulled Sanzo's gun out from his pocket and tossed it back to the Monk.

Sanzo nodded as he lowered his paper and caught the gun. "Well that's all I needed to do." Gojyo said with a shrug as he started to leave. "Hey…Gojyo…you where right about what you said the other day." Sanzo said quietly as he started down at the Banishing gun in his hands.

Gojyo blinked a little as he turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Wow…is that an apology coming from the great Sanzo?" He asked with a smirk, blinking when he heard the click of a gun cocking and seeing the irritated look on Sanzo face decided it best not to push the subject. He quickly made his way out the door.

Sanzo sighed a little and rolled his eyes as lowered his gun and put it on the table, giving it a long look as he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai sighed worriedly as he cast a glance at the door of the Inn. He was currently perched on one of the railings of the porch, his back leant against one of the support beams, his left leg on the railing while his left dangled off the other side, and his hands upon his raised nee. He sighed again as he slowly turned his head to look up at the dark skyline above the village rooftops.

His worry over Takara's condition had been evident since their return from the castle, the towns folk had been over joyed when they had learned of their freeing from the Beast Master and had in fact wanted to thank the party properly but in the condition Sanzo and Takara had been upon their return that had turned into free lodging and food at the local inn instead.

"You know I can never get enough of seeing that look on you're face." Came a voice from Hakkai's shoulder making him jump, and unfortunately loose his balance and falling sideways off the porch. Gojyo couldn't help but laugh at his fallen friend who just gave him a dirty look as he pulled himself up and brushed off his clothes. And make his way back around on to the porch.

"Sorry man….I just couldn't resist." Gojyo said regaining control of himself and giving Hakkai a lopsided smile. Hakkai rolled his eyes a little but shook his head inspite of himself and chuckled. "I guess I needed a good fall to wake myself up." He said with a smile at his friend.

Gojyo nodded his head a bit as he leaned against the beam. "Well I came to tell you that Sleeping Beauty's finally up." He said as he looked out at the street. "Goku's up there keeping her company till you…" Gojyo started to say but blinked when he turned and noticed that he was talking to the empty space where Hakkai had been a moment ago.

"Wow…I never knew he could move that fast." Gojyo said with a snort as he turned and walked back into the inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're alright?" Takara asked looking at Goku where he sat on her bed. He had just recounted the story of batteling the Beast Master in the dark. "Yep…just a few scratches. Nothing to bad!" He said giving her a smile.

They both blinked when a gentle knock came from the door. "Come in." Takara called turning back to Goku. "I'm glad…it sounds like a rough fight." She said with a bit of a shiver as the door opened.

Takara and Goku both looked up a soft smile spreading across Takara's face when she saw Hakkai who returned her smile. "Hey Hakkai. I was just telling Takara about our fight." Goku said with a big smile before getting to his feet. "Well I'm off to see if there's anything left to eat in our packs." He said giving the two a big smile and heading out the door.

Takara rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "He really does only think about food." She said looking at Hakkai who had made his way over to the chair and sat down. She tilted her head a bit when she noticed he was staring at her. "What?" She asked blinking a little.

"Sorry…it's just good to see you finally awake is all." He said with a large smile at hearing her voice. "I…we all thought we had lost you." He said quickly recovering his slip up as he reached over and gently brushed a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

Takara blushed a little and nodded. "I'm sorry…I never meant to worry you…" She started but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright…all that matters is that I've got you back." He said with a soft smile and tilt of his head.

Takara only blinked as she looked at him, noticing a new light to his eyes as he looked at her. She blushed again and smiled. "Well I'm glad to be back with you." She said happily a few tears on the edge of her eyes.

Hakkai gave her a soft smile as he nodded before looking at the clock on the wall of the room. "Do you think you could keep anything down? Food wise I mean?" He asked even though it was pretty late. Takara shook her head a little. "No…I'm not really hungry." She said giving him a smile.

"Alright…well then I think we'd better get some rest." He said with a nod as he noticed the tired look on Takara's face. "Yeah…I'm beat." She said with a yawn and stretch the best she could do. "Oh…I forgot…did you find Hakaruyuu?" She asked suddenly remembering the reason for this whole mess. Hakkai nodded a little and smiled. "Yep…and it seems that he found himself a friend….but you can see her tomorrow." Hakkai said with a stern nod.

Takara laughed a little and nodded. "Alright Doc…I'll call you in the morning." She said as she covered her arms back up as Hakkai turned on the table light before getting up to turn off the main light of the room.

She blinked when he came back over and sat down in the chair and leaned back like he wasn't leaving. "Hakkai…you aren't going to set in that chair all night again are you?" She asked giving him a disapproving look.

He blinked and shrugged a little, obviously having decided on the idea. "It's alright…I'm used to sleeping like this in the Jeep." He said cringing a little at the look she was giving him.

She sighed and shook her head a little as she looked at him. "Oh no mister…I'm not gonna wake up in the morning to find you asleep in that chair without a blanket and looking miserable." She said with a nod a she looked around for a solution.

Hakkai blinked a little and smiled a bit deciding it best not to argue with her. "Well I could sleep on the floor." He said looking at the hard wood floor beneath his feet and cringing again when he received the same evil look from Takara.

Takara sighed a little as she continued to think, the floor was out since it would probably be as uncomfortable as the chair. It then hit her as she looked at the bed she was laying in, because of her condition when they had arrived the innkeeper had giver a room with a Queen sized bed in it. "I know…you can sleep up here." She said snapping her fingers.

Hakkai's face went red at what she said as he stared at her as her eyes got big when she realized at what she'd said. "I didn't mean it like that…you're as bad as Goyo." She said with a small anger cross as she reached behind herself and retrieved the extra pillow and thumped him on the head with it.

"I meant at the foot…there's more than enough room." She said pointing. Hakkai had to admit she was right there was more then enough room, an extra pillow, and blanket. "Well…I…um…" He said blushing again and looking away.

"Hakkai…get into the bed right now." She said with an irritated sigh and blush. Hakkai laughed a little as he looked at her. "Now who sounds like Gojyo?" He asked receiving another death glare.

"Alright…but keep in mind this was you're idea." He said as he picked up the pillow and blanket before getting up and shutting off the light and climb on to the foot of the bed. Takara was thankful for the darkness to hide her blush as she felt him moving around on the mattress, before finally stopping. She could feel the pillow touching her toes and the weight of his blanket on her legs.

"You alright…I'm not causing you to lay uncomfortably am I?" Hakkai asked from where he lay. Takara shook her head a little and smiled. "No you're fine." She said with a yawn as she recovered her arms, the sound of Hakkai's breathing from the end of the bed soon lulling her into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoots! And another chapter done…only took me 3 years to get it out. XP Anyways…I really am sorry for the long delay…but updates will be coming now…expect them about once a week till I get this puppy finished up.

Preview to Next Episode:

Hey Goku here! Well with Takara still on the mend we've decided to stay a few extra days here in the village. Hey what's that? There's a man made lake around here? Sweet a swim would be great! Next time on Saiyuki. Episode: 18 Water Fight

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


End file.
